Magnet Pull
by SnowKiter
Summary: Some people meet under rather odd circumstances but that, perhaps, leads them together. If they can get past themselves, that is. CynthiaxSteven
1. Etiquette

Lolishotashipping. I can't help but laugh, but even though I guess it started as a crack shipping, I think it actually works. So let's write stuff about it~! \ ^o^ /

Thanks go to winterkitten for giving me the idea to start on a story about this shipping and stuff. ^.^

I'm still too lazy to put the accent thing in "Pokemon".

Rated T 'cause it's romance and stuff.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven or Cynthia or Pokemon in general.

And so we go.

* * *

><p><strong>Magnet Pull<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Etiquette<em>

* * *

><p><em>Magnets pull opposites<em>

_and perhaps they've come far._

_But they may still be too much the same_

_with their "Please" and "Thank you"s_

_and their masks of ice._

_But if you look closely, they're quite in sync._

* * *

><p>Steven closed his eyes, took in a deep breath—allowing his shoulders to relax momentarily—before grasping his Skarmory by the feet and yanking as hard as he could.<p>

The metal bird gave an angry screech of complaint and lashed out with his wings, the razor sharp steel feathers nearly decapitating his Trainer.

"Sorry, sorry," Steven sighed, giving up on his tugging and releasing Skarmory's talons as he stepped away. The bird gave him another baleful look before resuming furious Steel Wing attacks against the metal surface next to it. Besides him, Aggron let out a roar of frustration, as he struggled against the same large metal surface.

"Yeah I know," Steven said as he rubbed his forehead and shook his head ruefully. "Why don't you try another Solarbeam?"

A low petulant growl rumbled from Aggron's chest, but he obeyed, golden light collecting in shimmering oval specks around his fanged mouth.

"Now Metagross—,"

Steven's most trusted partner shifted slightly, looking up with impassive crimson eyes.

"Get ready. When their Magnet Rise wears off, you have to go for an Earthquake immediately."

A metallic grumble akin to the sounding of a gong in the far distance signaled Metagross's acknowledgement. The metal titan was in a rather uncomfortable-looking position of being strung upside-down, but it had not made nearly as much complaint as Skarmory and Aggron had.

It was embarrassing, really.

Half of Steven's team was stuck to the side of a giant Probopass.

Normally, their ability of Magnet Pull wasn't nearly strong enough to completely restrict the movement of the affected Pokemon, but in the wacky magnetic field of Mount Coronet, and with not one, but _over a dozen _Magnet Pulling Probopass present—the situation was quite unfortunate. All three Steel Pokemon were completely stuck, as helpless as magnets on a refrigerator door.

Skarmory was stuck between the right foot of one Probopass and the left side of another one. Aggron was simply glued to the front of the giant rock-like creature, while poor Metagross was upside-down against the famous giant nose of the Probopass. Said Probopass was ignoring the furious demands of its captives and any pleas from their Trainer, small beady eyes staring vacantly at something invisible in the air. The other Probopass—there were at least fourteen of them, huddled together in the large cave chamber— contributing to the magnetic force which trapped everyone, were just as unresponsive.

Normally this wouldn't be a problem, as both Steven's Metagross and his Aggron carried the use of Earthquake which would clear out all of the Probopass in one hit. However, as cruel as fate was, every single one of the accused creatures knew Magnet Rise and were happily employing it for immunity against Ground attacks. All Steven could do was order his trapped Pokemon to attack with their neutral moves and hope to whittle all of their well-defended foes down to a gradual faint. The method was slow and taxing, but they had managed to take down one.

It had already been ten minutes. Steven had never once regretted specializing in Steel-types, but right now he was close to it.

Aggron, having finished charging his Solarbeam, let loose an angry cry before unleashing the blinding golden blast at his immobile captors. The shimmering light lashed furiously against the expressionless face of the Probopass, forcing Steven to look away from the brightness. When the light faded, he looked back to see their foes barely scratched.

Steven placed the palm of his hand against his forehead, a soft sigh escaping him. "Cradily, Giga Drain. Claydol, Ancientpower. Armaldo—,"

And then he remembered Armaldo was in a dead faint inside his Pokeball, having been dispatched when the Probopass suddenly collectively targeted him with Earth Power. If it weren't for that, they wouldn't be in this situation—Armaldo knew Water Pulse and that would have been extremely helpful in defeating their enemies.

"Aggron, use Thunder, Metagross—Psychic. Skarmory…" Steven glanced briefly at the raging metal bird who was already barraging the Probopass with Steel Wing without any need for instruction. Steven decided not to say anything to him.

There was a rumble that echoed like a furious wild beast throughout the cave, as the multiple attacks blitzed the large group of Probopass. But when the dust cleared, none of the standing giant-nosed creatures had fallen.

At the rate they were going, it was more likely that they would run out of PP before they managed to take down their captors.

Steven reached down and attempted to pull Skamory free again—as pointless and futile the effort was—but he was only rewarded by the bird shooting him a pointed look. Cradily, who was standing beside him, attempted to placate Skarmory but he refused to be comforted. Claydol hovered silently above, watching for when the irritating Magnet Rise wore off.

And then it did, but there was no warning to it. All at once, the Probopass who had been floating less than a foot from the ground, dropped back onto solid earth. Steven opened his mouth, but Aggron had already acted, preparing to bring his massive foot down in a punishing Earthquake…

But he was too slow. Claydol, with its detachable arms, barely managed to snatch up Cradily and Steven as the ground began to shake violently. However, by the time the attack was initiated, all the Probopass were safe in the air again, having reinitiated Magnet Rise.

Regretfully, Claydol set his companions back down. A snarl came from Aggron, while Skarmory continued to wrathfully attack with futile Steel Wings. Metagross remained astonishingly calm and patient, ruby eyes flickering back to its Trainer for instructions.

This time, Steven sat down, at a complete loss. Although it was really an awful situation to be in and the true extent of all of the universe's bad luck seemed to have heaped itself there, he suppressed a chuckle at the hilarity of it all. All he wanted was to explore the mountains and perhaps find some rare rocks and learn about the magnetic field and the legends there, and he had gotten himself into this ridiculous mess.

Aggron made another exasperated sound, and he looked back up slowly. Steven was about to order another round of attacks to be made, when a small flicker of movement from the corner of his eye got his attention. He turned, half-rising, and spotted a small black figure moving across the bright blue sky, visible from the entrance of the shallow cave only a short distance away. He climbed fully to his feet and walked over to the cave mouth, squinting slightly against the outside brightness. There were soft plodding sounds as Cradily followed him.

Steven tilted his head upwards to follow the flying thing and after a few moments of inspection, he could distinguish a human shape atop the silhouette of a soaring Pokemon with tapered wings. It was perhaps, a passing Trainer.

Feeling a bit of hope arise, Steven continued to gaze at the sky, as he commanded quickly. "Cradily, use Confuse Ray."

* * *

><p>The wind was cool and crisp and refreshing against Cynthia's hair, but it was also blowing it into her face. She lifted a hand to brush her blonde strands back against their black hair ornaments as she adjusted her grip around Garchomp's neck. The dragon made a soft noise as she banked left to avoid a chilly breeze from the north. Cynthia patted her partner absently on the head, as her eyes traced the magnificent shape of Mount Coronet against the horizon.<p>

That mountain represented much of her dreams and hopes—it contained the greatest and best legends of Sinnoh, and stood for its unparalleled mystique and majesty. Every time she passed by it, Cynthia couldn't help but circle around a little longer than she meant to, admiring the brilliance of the mountain's crown, shimmering with the light of the brilliant sun and perhaps something else.

Cynthia frowned then, because it seemed from her angle at least, that were was indeed light flashing suspiciously from Mount Coronet. Garchomp made an irritated growl and shook her head angrily, her teeth bared.

"What's wrong? Is someone up there?" Cynthia frowned, her eyes narrowing immediately. If it was Team Galactic messing around…

"Let's go, Garchomp," She said grimly. The dragon obeyed immediately, her eyes narrowed fearlessly at the prospect of battle, shooting forward towards the flashing light. Cynthia tugged a bit on Garchomp's head, telling her to slow down. They would have to show caution. If it was indeed Team Galactic, who knew what sorts of diabolic schemes they would be attempting. Cynthia's fist tightened around another Pokeball at her waist, and her mind began formulating battle plans.

As they warily approached the source of the flickering, eerie light, Cynthia could see a person standing on a cliff side, next to what looked like a Cradily who was producing the shimmering Confuse Ray. The sun was in Cynthia's eyes and she couldn't make out the person's features clearly.

Garchomp was growling now at the bewildering hypnotic light, fighting to avoid falling under the ray's spell.

Convinced fully that it was a hostile enemy now, Cynthia threw the Pokeball in her hand. "Go, Togakiss! Aura Sphere!"

The white Pokemon burst gracefully out of his capsule and swiftly launched a shimmering blue ball of energy at the foes below. The Trainer gave a squeak of surprise, as the Cradily managed to dodge the attack. The blue ball smashed into the cliff face, releasing a stream of rubble that disappeared into the foggy mists far below.

Undeterred, Cynthia called out, her voice cool and commanding. "Aura Sphere, again!"

"Wait—no—," The man yelped, as he yanked his Cradily out of harm's way. "I don't want to battle—and I don't even think we locked eyes so there's absolutely no reason to—,"

Cynthia blinked, as Togakiss immediately halted his assault. "You're…not a member of Team Galactic?"

"Pardon?"

She placed her hand over her lips as she hastily recalled Togakiss. "…Oh."

Garchomp hovered closer so that the mountain's shadow blocked the sun that had been half-blinding them, and Cynthia could see the person she had attacked clearly. It was a man in his early twenties, dressed in a semiformal blazer with purple zig-zags running vertically down from the collar. In the brilliant sunlight, his ruffled hair shone silver-cerulean, but his vibrant cobalt eyes seemed to hold even more steely light.

Cynthia blinked again, because she knew who this person was.

"You're…Steven Stone, aren't you?"

She knew that he had been Champion of Hoenn at some point and he had given up his position, but she had not met him in person during his short reign. Nowadays, as far as she knew, Hoenn was headed by Wallace, someone she found quite annoying, with his nonstop babble about grace and beauty and contests. (However, there were rumors that recently, he had been toppled from his throne by some kid.)

"Hmm?" Steven squinted slightly, tilting his head to regard her. And then his eyes widened in recognition. "Ah! You must be Cynthia, the Champion. Yes, I'm Steven." He laughed sheepishly before glancing at her Garchomp who was staring at him, still, with deep suspicion. He tilted his head in a friendly manner, not looking very intimidated at all. "Your Pokemon are very strong."

Cynthia shook her head in embarrassment, as she stroked Garchomp gently on the head to calm her down. "Sorry about attacking you out of the blue like that. I assumed you were some…nevermind. Anyways, why were you signaling us like that?" Using Confuse Ray as a signal beacon was a creative idea, now that she thought about it. It had certainly caught her attention.

Steven shifted his weight to his right foot. "Ah yes…I'm kind of in a slight fix." Beside him, his Cradily made a sound of agreement.

Garchomp landed softly next to them and Cynthia climbed off. "How can I help?" She asked curiously, keen to make up for her unprovoked assault.

"Ah." He smiled, half to himself, and began walking into a cave entrance, Cradily following. Cynthia walked after them, and was met with a scene that was both amusing and alarming.

"Yes," Steven sighed, with an air of self-pity, though with his eyes glittering with amusement, "You can see that I specialize in Steel-type Pokemon…in this case, that is not a good thing."

"Yes, I see," Cynthia covered a smile at the sight of the trapped Skarmory who regarded her with undisguised hostility. The Aggron glared at her in a similar fashion, while the Metagross flashed her a brief and unimpressed glance.

Cynthia's unruffled gaze shifted coolly to the Probopass, her eyes seeming to dissect the Pokemon from the inside out, for weaknesses.

"Garchomp…use Brick Break."

The dragon growled in agreement before flashing forward, her forearms shimmering white with power. With a single strike, the Probopass trapping Steven's Pokemon was knocked back into the cave wall. Garchomp proceeded to begin attacking the others as well. Under serious attack this time, the Probopass seemed to snap out of their stupor and some began to move away—others however, attacked, charging forward with Power Gem.

"Skarmory, Steel Wing!"

The magnetic force having weakened enough for him to take to the air, Steven's Skarmory blazed forward with vengeance, wings shimmering glossily. He struck the nearby row of Probopass hard enough to knock them down to the ground.

"Now, Aggron, Earthquake," Steven commanded calmly, as he recalled Cradily out of harm's way. He himself leapt onto the newly freed Metagross's back and it gave a grumbled hum as it hovered into the air. Cynthia scrambled quickly onto Garchomp, just as the cave began shaking furiously. Even safely aloft, Cynthia could still feel the violent vibrations that rumbled through the very air and caused her teeth to nearly chatter. Steven's Pokemon it seemed, were just as powerful as her own.

When the dust settled, the floor was a jumble of debris and there was not a single Probopass remaining. Steven wiped some imaginary sweat off the side of his face. "Well that's finally settled. We've been stuck here for some time. Thanks a lot for your help."

He gave Cynthia a charming smile then, the kind that she saw all too often in people attempting to win her over or glean some favor. But unlike those people, his smile was strangely genuine, and full of a kind of placid assurance. Cynthia glanced away quickly.

"It was nothing. You have some pretty strong Pokemon there yourself." She gave herself a moment to recover before facing him again. This time, she allowed a small smile to quirk onto her lips. "You seem to be very good at battling, too. The former Champion, no?"

Steven made an airy gesture, his cerulean eyes calm, unconcerned over her hidden challenge. "I'm decent, I suppose. But I'm retired now, as a Trainer. We just came here to look for rocks."

"Rocks?"

He nodded, glanced around briefly, before snapping his fingers and plucking something from the rubble that was now the ground. A glint of ocean blue-green shimmered from between his fingers as he held the object up for her to see. It was a Dawn Stone.

Steven lifted it up to admire it, smiling at the calm, soulful, soothing radiance that exuded from its core, refracted about its flawlessly smooth surface. The stone was cool like early morning, a light but comforting weight in his hand—a breathtaking shade of seaside turquoise, seeming to hold the very essence of the morning sun that crowned above the waves of the ocean at dawn.

"There we are. Here, Metagross, you can hold this for now." Steven cheerfully handed the stone to the steel titan who accepted the gift without a sound.

Skarmory landed on his shoulder from a sharp dive in the air. His Trainer smiled, raising a Pokeball, the red light zapping the metal bird away. Steven also recalled Claydol and Aggron, leaving Metagross the only one out.

"Alright. We found what we came here for, so let's go!"

Cynthia tilted her head curiously, her eyes still set at the Dawn Stone that Metagross was now holding. "You came all the way up here and went through all of that trouble, only for a single evolution stone?"

He laughed, the bright sound murmuring like streaming water through the cave. "Yeah…I find myself doing this increasingly often. But it's always worth it in the end, no matter how much of a mess it sometimes ends up as. But…I think we'll be avoiding magnets for a while."

Metagross made a low noise of agreement. Steven glanced over and gave it a friendly pat on the head, his silver rings glinting with the same inner light that shone from his eyes.

Cynthia remarked, "Well, you and all of your Pokemon must be exhausted from all this. And it's almost nightfall. My hometown is only a short flight away—I was on my way there for a visit. Why don't you come along for a place to stay the night?" The first four words of her last phrase were already out of Cynthia's mouth before she realized what she was saying, and the rest had slipped forth, out of necessity of finishing the sentence. She wondered vaguely why she had just extended such an offer—but it was too late now, to take it back.

Steven looked surprised but gave a gracious nod, his bottomless cerulean eyes focused intently on her. Cynthia swallowed a strange lump that had developed in her throat, finding her mind whirling strangely like she had just run a short, uphill distance. She hid it behind a calm, confident grin, climbed back onto Garchomp's back and motioned for him to follow.

The dragon took off, streaking out of the cave and back into the open mountain sky, furled with wispy silver fog. There was a soft humming growl that muttered in the air behind her, like the low metallic purr of a car engine, and when she glanced behind herself, Cynthia saw Metagross flying after them, legs folded underneath itself. Steven sat cross-legged on top of it, his blue hair getting messily tousled in the strong breeze.

"Where are we going?" He asked lightly, the wind snatching the words from his mouth.

"Celestic Town," Cynthia called back automatically. Her eyes hovered hesitantly at the copper horizon line, where her village lay. She _had_ been heading back for a rare visit, but she had not called to inform her grandmother, beforehand. Cynthia wondered what her grandmother's reaction would be to her suddenly bringing a random stranger into their town. The Champion of Sinnoh had always been known as an independent and reserved person. There were chatty gossips everywhere, and who knew what sort of random rumors they might start…

Cynthia sighed softly, drawing her hand across the side of her face, brushing her rebellious blonde hair away. She had never been concerned about her reputation among said chatty gossips, so why was she worried about it now? Casually, she brushed those thoughts away and concentrated on the frisking patterns of clouds, parting around them like curtains.

A low purring sound from Garchomp and the slight stomach-dropping feeling of descent from the air signaled their arrival. The small quaint village lay below them like a neat patchwork quilt shrouded with creamy puffs of clouds.

They touched down gently on the soft earth. It had rained recently, and the soil was moist and molded around the shape of Cynthia's shoe pressing into it. Small glimmering puddles mirrored the sleepy orange of the twilight. The smell of freshness was in the lightly misty air.

"It's beautiful," A voice behind her remarked, causing Cynthia to nearly smash into Garchomp in surprise.

It took her a moment to manage to remember that there was someone with her. She gave her head a brisk shake to neaten her hair that had been displaced in the wind, "Ah. I suppose so…We don't get many visitors around here though. There isn't a Gym, or even a Poke Mart."

"Hmm," Steven stepped forward and into her line of view, his head tilted back as he admired the tranquil, lush greenery that surrounded and filled Celestic Town. "Where I live, it's always busy and noisy. It must be nice to call such a peaceful place home."

Cynthia shrugged, her eyes sweeping slowly and carelessly over the sparse rows of houses. "Then I hardly visit my home," She found herself admitting, with an undertone of guilt.

A thin, wistful smile quirked at his lips. "Same."

There was a short moment of quiet silence, broken only by distant birdsong. Cynthia hid a soft cough. "Anyways, it's about dinner time, isn't it? It's rather late, but why don't you come over?" Again, it was an offer that burst out unbidden, like her mouth was not her own.

Steven gave her a sideways look. "Oh no, I couldn't trouble you further. I'm sure they'll feed me, at the Pokemon Center."

She paused, and then interjected. "But that's the thing. Even our Pokemon Center is tiny. It's probably completely full of the few tourists who came to see the shrine in the town. They never bothered to expand because Trainers hardly come by…oh, I'm terribly sorry." Her eyes widened in horror at her forgetfulness. "It seems this isn't a place for you to stay the night after all." She placed her knuckles against her lips, lowering her head in embarrassment.

"It's quite alright," Steven said quickly, alarmed at her crestfallen expression. "There's nothing wrong. I can just fly over to the next town."

"Right," She muttered. A hint of resoluteness entered her voice. "But now, you _have _to stay for dinner. I couldn't just send you off like that." That would be a terrible lack of politeness.

Steven attempted to protest, but this time Cynthia cut him off, raising her head with her signature, I-am-Champion smile on. "Please, I _insist_."

He raised his hands in surrender. "Right. I'm honored."

Cynthia returned Garchomp to her Pokeball, before leading the way with the usual poise and confidence in her stride. If they took a side entrance, they wouldn't be noticed and the villagers would not flock immediately together at the sight of their Champion's return. Cynthia was used to massive amounts of media attention, but she did not want colossal fanfare every time she entered her hometown.

They slipped behind a neighboring house and arrived at a screen door. Cynthia paused, wondering if she should knock…but then it was _her_ house, even if she hardly came by.

She opened the door. "I'm home."

There was a steady, motor-fast _thum-thum-thum_ that was going on from the kitchen. As soon as Cynthia called out, the sounds ceased and footsteps came from that direction.

"Cynthia? Is that you?"

"Yes, Grandmother," She shifted a little awkwardly. "Sorry for the short notice—I should have called beforehand."

"Nonsense," Cynthia's grandmother appeared, holding a mixing bowl. She had a striped apron tied tightly over her white lab coat and was in the process of whisking eggs. "I'm just glad you came by. You're just in time for dinner. Ah—who's that you've brought with you?"

Steven made a half bow and then waved cheerfully, as though unable to decide between being formal or not.

"This is Steven Stone. I'm sure you've heard of him, Grandmother."

"Hmm…" The woman gave Steven a rather intense look that reminded him of Metagross, sometimes. An unblinking stare, piercing right into his heart like it could look into and sear all the stuffing inside. It was a little scary, and he had a feeling that it would not be wise to mess with this person. Steven put on his best charming smile.

"Pleased to meet you."

"Indeed. Come on in, you look tired, the two of you." Her hand, wrinkled by age but gripping the whisk with practiced strength, began flicking back and forth again. The motion brought the whisk around in rapid circles within the bowl, stirring its contents and producing the _thum_ noise. "I hope you don't mind eggs and bacon for dinner, because that's what we're having."

"Hm? Isn't there anything else?" Cynthia asked, mildly annoyed of the fare that her guest would be getting.

"You're welcome to fly to Eterna City to get us food that conforms to your standards, dear," said the old woman in an even and amused tone of voice.

Cynthia rolled her eyes and moved past her grandmother, into the living room.

* * *

><p>After a simple dinner with Cynthia's grandmother doing most of the talking, Steven thanked the family for the meal and prepared to depart. Cynthia insisted on seeing him out, accompanying him to the edge of the small village. They walked at a placid and unhurried pace, and on the way there, Cynthia paused at a recently ripened Berry bush and absently plucked a few Sitrus Berries from it.<p>

"It's best to get them as soon as they ripen, or they'll be all gone," She remarked, with a nostalgic look in her eyes, as she offered some to him. Steven amiably accepted the gifts, reminding himself to distribute them to his Pokemon as soon as he had the opportunity. They reminded him, too, of the old days when he was an aspiring traveling Trainer, scraping together all the supplies he could and plucking Berries left and right.

They reached the end of the town. By now, the sky had darkened to deep indigo, some tiny vestiges of purple evident above the hills, but the sun long gone and starlight now casting the shadows.

"Thanks again," Steven told his host for dinner, still embarrassed at having randomly dropped in without warning, even if he was invited.

"It wasn't any trouble at all," She said kindly, luminous gray eyes—or rather, eye, for half of her face was hidden by her blonde hair—sparkling with the rising moon that was peeking over the treetops. "I'm sure my grandmother enjoyed your company, too. It'd be nice if you visited again," She added, head tilting.

Steven had been told that many times, by countless people, all wearing fancy clothes and fake grins. However, her voice was earnest, her smile friendly and warm. He couldn't help but return it, as he straightened his collar.

"Of course. I'll love to drop by again." Steven replied softly, as he readied Metagross's Pokeball. He tossed it into the air, and a moment later, his partner stood by his side. Steven remembered the Sitrus Berries and handed one over to Metagross—that would be useful in case they got into a rare battle. He was not expecting anything back in return and was mildly surprised when the turquoise stone was dropped in his hand by a massive claw.

Steven stared at the Dawn Stone from earlier, weighing it in his hand curiously.

"Huh. Now what should I do with this?" He wondered out loud, taking the stone and holding it up to the moonlight so that it sparkled. Under the night's light, the Dawn Stone shimmered in a more subdued and sleepy manner, holding a steely, lonely spark.

"You could evolve something with it. Oh, but I heard you're also a collector, right?" Cynthia's calm, melodious voice remarked from behind him.

"Yeah. I already have several of these though, and it seems my inventory is completely full." Steven turned around and looked downwards and Cynthia spotted a glint of metal at his waist. With a closer look, she could see that in addition to the six Pokeballs there, Steven kept strange cuff-like metal bands, and they held what looked like various rocks of all sorts. From her angle, she could only see two of the cuffs from either side of him and both were occupied, with a Leaf Stone and a Dusk Stone, respectively.

Steven stared at the Dawn Stone for a moment, his eyes thoughtful. Slowly, he raised his gaze so that he was looking at Cynthia's moonlit figure, her blonde hair streaming like spun silver in the starlight.

"I do have some errands to run tomorrow, so I probably can't take this. Hm. Well since I don't have room…" Steven watched her carefully before tilting his head considerately. He extended the hand holding the Dawn Stone. "Here. Why don't you take it?"

"Me?" Cynthia said blankly, her half-closed eye briefly flashing with more shock than one would expect over a small matter.

He shrugged, a gentle smile on his shadowed face. "Well, it's small repayment for the help you gave back there and for the dinner."

Cynthia began a long stream of poised protest, that any amount of repayment was absolutely unnecessary and would be completely rejected. Steven laughed and pressed the Dawn Stone into her hand.

"There. I think you would make better use out of it than I would. It would only sit on some shelf, in my possession. In yours, you could use it. Or turn it into jewelry—something like that."

Before Cynthia could react in a way that involved shoving the stone back at him and making sure that he couldn't give it back, Steven had slipped out of range and was on Metagross's back. The shining moonlight shed a kind of ethereal luminosity on him and his Pokemon. The brightness left not a single shadow on his face, and right then, Cynthia could see the full brilliance of his warm smile.

It was such an inconceivably friendly and fond grin, not a single trace of falsehood in it, something that he should have been giving to a close friend, not a near complete stranger he had met a few hours ago.

Steven cheerfully waved goodbye, from atop his Pokemon. "Thanks once more for having me. I hope our paths cross again."

This time, Cynthia felt something in her positively melt, and for the first time in a long time, she felt her cheeks flush with warmth. She wanted to look away to hide the completely irrational and unwelcome blushing, but such a gesture would be horribly impolite at a farewell. Instead, she could only look straight at him, hope the night hid enough of her face, and smile and wave back in an unruffled and sure manner.

Metagross gave a gong-like metallic murmur, as it lifted into the air. For a moment, its intelligent crimson eyes met Cynthia's and she had a feeling that the steel behemoth had better night vision than Steven and could see perfectly well, and knew just as well. The thought made her want to look away again, but she didn't.

Within moments, Metagross was but a silver speck that glimmered with moonlight, and soon that even vanished into the west. For several long moments, Cynthia stared at that patch of the night heavens, her hand tightening around the Dawn Stone. She took two deep breaths, her eyes focusing onto a random star, as she regained control over herself.

Absurd and ridiculous. It had merely been the spur of the moment, and the shock over his random generosity. That was it—randomness. Cynthia's day had been full of it.

But as she walked quietly back to her house, she couldn't help but think that she preferred Hoenn's former Champion over its current one.

* * *

><p>The night sky was a black velvet carpet, speckled with diamond stars, stretching from darkened horizon, to darkened horizon. A cool breeze lapped at Steven's hair, as he shifted to the right, careful not to slip off Metagross's back.<p>

Metal glinted accusingly from his belt, and Steven glanced down and took a long, slightly guilty look at the three vacant cuffs there, with plenty of room for another stone to be held.

He chuckled gently, a little nervously, to himself, trying to calm the light fluttery feeling that had developed near his heart, like a little Pidgey was caged there and flapping its wings frantically.

He was being ridiculous, reacting this way over some reason he didn't even know. But, a feeling of starstruck incompleteness persisted, and Steven was struck with the urge to turn Metagross around. He resisted this, shaking his head slowly, wondering what was going on with himself. This old tugging feeling in his heart...It was like...

"Magnets," He muttered. Metagross made a questioning sound, and Steven quickly shook his head even harder.

"It's nothing," He told his partner, as he took a deep breath. "I'm just tired...and mumbling to myself."

Still, the word echoed in laughter through his head.

_Magnets._

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>So there we are. First chapter. I hope I didn't fail miserably.<p>

Maybe I did.

Alrighty, confession: This is the first romance story I've actually put some effort into. So I probably did fail miserably. ^.^

Typically, I avoid writing romance because you have to get all nit-picky and zoom in on Character A's perception of Character B more than anything else. And you have to make them both self-conscious and stuff, and throw in random descriptions that hint of attraction, and focus on emotion more than actions. It's a lot more trouble than writing a straight up, Good Guyz vs. Bad Guyz thing. And I'm lazy. So I haven't written romance. Until now. Oh well, whatever! Expect lots of cheesiness! Have fun~! ^.^


	2. Shimmer

Chapter two, up! Wheeeee. Prepare for cheesiness and randomness, and a really random Pokemon battle. ^.^

* * *

><p><em><span>Shimmer<span>_

* * *

><p><em>Blue sunrise and golden noon<em>

_shimmer in the depths we see._

_Let's trade hearts—yours for mine._

_Put them in our pockets,_

_so we don't forget._

* * *

><p>Cynthia ducked slightly to avoid the sharp rock shards flying towards her. The pebbles clattered noisily onto the stone that was the ground, rolling about like pointed marbles.<p>

"Garr."

"Nothing?"

Garchomp shook her head, allowing the power of Brick Break to fade from her forearm. Cynthia shrugged, smoothing back her platinum hair against her black hair ornaments.

"We'll look somewhere else, then. I'm sure the Ruins are here somewhere." She thumbed through the yellowed and crinkled parchment in her hands. In slightly blurred, inky cursive writing at the top of the paper, was "Rock Peak Ruins". Cynthia brushed a layer of dusty white sand off of the writing, before tucking it back into her pocket.

The sandstorm that swept constantly across Route 228 seemed to be especially rancorous today. The jagged fragmented particles that were sand whipped furiously through Cynthia's clothing, making it seem the very air was piercing and barbed and beating on her with miniscule bullets. Sand flowed around her ankles like she was wading through a vast river, slapping the dry, rocky ground with dusty dunes.

Garchomp was completely unbothered by the storm, her vigilant, keen eyes scanning the area for traces of the ruins they were searching for. She raised her tapered head a little higher, teeth showing for a moment, but her cause of alarm was merely a pair of Pokemon Rangers who were walking by, a short distance away. Cynthia waited until the two had disappeared behind a cliff side, before venturing out, one hand up to shield her face from the sand.

They walked along a narrow edge that separated a sheer face of rock and a sheer drop of a hundred feet. Despite the heels on her court shoes, Cynthia strode calmly along the precarious path without any sense of discomfort, her tread even and perfectly balanced.

From the high vantage point, she easily spotted the odd glimmer of gold from ahead. Curious, Cynthia increased the pace, Garchomp following with an interest-filled chirp noise.

They reached more solid ground, where after walking around a couple of boulders, Cynthia found the Shiny Stone, shimmering from its position half-buried in loose sand.

Normally, Cynthia wouldn't even bother with it, as she had no use for any more evolution stones and it would be better off in a needy Trainer's hands. But now that she looked at it, the Shiny Stone seemed to hold a desirable honey-gold sparkle with a sort of dreamy, otherworldly beauty that she had never noticed before in such things. The Champion bent down, black furred coat swept around her sides by the sand-ridden wind, and picked the gem up.

It was warm and bright with the light of the wilderness sun and the untamed desert's spirit, a solid flame in her hand. Cynthia hummed quietly as she admired the dignified but dazzling and fiery golden sheen, radiating the heart of the blazing day at noon, crowned upon a throne that outshined everything across the sky.

"Pretty, isn't it?"

Garchomp tilted her head, making a thoughtful sound.

Cynthia turned the gem in her hand one last time, before slipping it into the coat pocket opposite to the one that contained the parchment. She froze briefly, when she felt her fingers brush something as soothingly cool as the Shiny Stone was warm. Hesitantly, Cynthia drew the new object out, and when she opened her palm now, two glimmering stones shown, overlapping each other slightly in her cupped hand.

"The Dawn Stone," Cynthia said perplexedly, tilting her head, her mouth turning in a slightly surprised smile. In stark contrast to the golden stone, the cerulean Dawn Stone gave off a cool, subdued sheen. Even though it had spent the day in her pocket, the Dawn Stone still held the refreshing chill of river-washed pebbles in a streaming brook.

An uncertain laugh passed her lips as she remembered exactly how she had gotten it. She wondered briefly, what Steven was doing, wherever he was..

Suddenly, Garchomp gave a low growl, signaling the arrival of a stranger.

"Those look real valuable, lady."

Cynthia stiffened and straightened immediately. After replacing both gems into her pocket, she turned around, flicking her blonde hair back coolly. "Pardon?"

A greasy-looking man dressed in silver and gray stood before her, a crooked grin on his face. His aqua hair was arranged in a blue bowl-shape, and a yellow "G" insignia was plastered to the front of his rather odd spacesuit-like outfit.

"I said those look real valuable." The Galactic Grunt was eyeing the pocket that contained the two evolution stones in a manner Cynthia decidedly did not like. "Tell you what, sweetie, how bout you hand 'em over here?"

She raised an eyebrow as she scanned the man over. He obviously did not know who she was, otherwise he would not be speaking to her in such a manner. Even though they had the excuse of being newly formed, for an organization bent on distorting the universe, their underlings sure were ignorant.

"Hello. What are you doing all alone around here?" Cynthia inquired, keeping her voice light and polite.

"What's it to you?" The man snarled, voice dripping contempt. "Now hand those over, or things'll get ugly, girl."

The Champion let her gaze rest calmly on the "G" insigna. Casually and deliberately, she said, "Don't you have anyone else with you? Just what is Team Galactic planning, hm?"

His eyes widened in shock. "What? We're not supposed to be known around here yet! How did you…?" He lowered himself in a crouch, like he was about to engage in a sort of wrestling match. His hand drew a Pokeball from his belt. "Well fine. Doesn't matter. I'll just have to make sure you can't tell anybody."

Cynthia felt her lips quirk into a slightly amused smile. Garchomp let out an outraged snarl, at the tone the man was using at her master.

The Team Rocket Grunt threw his Pokeball. "Go, Golbat! Poison Fang!"

"Dragon Rush," Cynthia commanded, steely gray eyes flashing with battle.

Before the Golbat had time to even comprehend the order it had been given, Garchomp already had it smashed into a nearby cliff side. It let out a small squeak before sinking to the ground in a mass of tangled wings.

The man gaped for a moment before hurling his next Pokemon with fury blazing in his small, piggish eyes. "Croagunk! Use Sucker Punch!"

The Fighting frog-like creature burst out of the Pokeball and lunged forward, hand outstretched in a lightning-fast maneuver. Garchomp easily step sided the assault, calmly retreating a few paces as she patiently awaited Cynthia's orders. Seeing that Cynthia was not attacking, the Galactic Grunt shouted. "Quickly, use Dig!"

The Croagunk dove headfirst into a sandier patch of the ground, a cloud of dirt being heaved up at the entrance to the hole it made.

That was what Cynthia had been waiting for. "Right there, Garchomp."

The dragon needed no further encouragement and struck the ground, hard. Shockwaves rolled into turmoil of the very ground and the Earthquake seemed to rock the foundations of the cliffs.

Croagunk did not emerge from the earth. The Galactic Grunt stared dumbly at the silent hole in the ground before shakily shooting his Pokeball's recall laser into the pit. He fumbled around his belt and produced a third Pokemon, which turned out to be an Arbok.

The purple snake was knocked out with one Earthquake, as well.

"Are you finished now?" Cynthia asked calmly, when her opponent did not make another move to send out another Pokemon.

"You'll pay for this!"

Cynthia raised an eyebrow, but she did not react further, other than offering another faint smirk.

"That means you're finished?"

"Shut up!" The man snarled, venom as potent as his Arbok's bite, dripping from his voice. "Just you wait! Team Galactic'll come here and take over just like everywhere else!"

"I see," She replied quietly and solemnly. "Then it is my advice that you prepare yourselves as best as you can, for we will show no mercy on those who wish harm on our home."

Her tone was still mild, but the man flinched like she had kicked him. "Y-you just wait!" He snarled, after a moment of stuttering. "W-we'll g-get you!"

Hastily, he turned and soon his figure was swallowed into the raging sandstorm. Garchomp let out a low snarl, but Cynthia shook her head. "Don't go after him. There's no need."

The dragon's eyes still blazed with battle heat, but she reluctantly turned away from where the Team Galactic Grunt had fled. Cynthia stared at the place for a moment.

Cynthia wasn't particularly worried though. Team Galactic was a fairly new organization unlike the Rockets and the Magmas and the Aquas which actively haunted the other regions. So far, all they had done was plot and not put anything major into action...but Cynthia made sure they were always watched. They would be always vigilant and they most definitely would not let the developing Team Galactic wreck any havoc on Sinnoh. The way she had just sent that Grunt packing probably served as a sufficient message to them, in itself. And said Grunt had been all alone, meaning there was not an operation going on. They were for now, still not a real threat.

Completely unruffled despite what she had just encountered, Cynthia instead cast her alarm towards the completely blackened skies, which were rapidly whipping up even more violent winds. She stretched, and then patted her companion on the flank.

"We should head back now, shouldn't we?"

Her faithful Pokemon swept her gaze briefly across the land. She would be perfectly at home in even the harshest, stinging winds of heat, but her Trainer wouldn't. The dragon nodded, turning away from Cynthia and spreading her wings.

The Champion climbed on, and with a powerful thrust of her back legs, Garchomp took off from the weather-beaten ground. She climbed rapidly and was soon soaring above the raging winds that were the sandstorm. They went higher yet, streaking towards the far reaches of wispy clouds and the broad cerulean of the sky.

Garchomp veered lower, gliding on a cooler wind. Cynthia plucked a tiny rock from between the dragon's back spikes. She flicked the pebble away, watching it fall and disappear into the foggy depths below. The motion rattled the objects in her pockets sharply. Cynthia blinked; her hand paused over her pocket's opening, and then reached in to hesitantly touch the stones. She smiled to herself before calling to Garchomp,"We should stop at a Pokemon Center."

The dragon glanced over her shoulder, giving her a proud, fierce look that said, _I'm hardly injured from such a pathetic excuse for a battle!_

Cynthia shrugged, watching the lazy clouds drift across the expanse of blue. She suddenly felt rather lazy herself. "We'll stop at one anyways. We could certainly use a break."

Garchomp gave her an odd look, but obediently descended below the clouds, sweeping towards the nearest town.

That turned out to be the Resort Area.

The place was as lively and well-populated as usual, people milling to and fro, chattering excitedly of whatever they were striving for.

It had been a long while since Cynthia had last visited. The Resort Area wasn't a place that was often in peril or need of being watched over by the Champion. In fact, it wasn't where battles took place at all. Trainers who strove to be Coordinators were the ones who flocked here, searching for challenging Contests and not battles.

"This place huh," She mused. Garchomp raised her head and seemed to be staring in one direction curiously. Cynthia followed her Pokemon's gaze and found herself looking at a giant and magnificent mansion that was just as large as the Resort Area's Ribbon Syndicate. It was white, built in a neat, modern rectangle-shape, surrounded by a lush private garden. A palm tree stood to the side, while a pool took up another corner. The lawn was brilliantly green, neatly cropped, and speckled with ample sprinklers.

"When did that get there?" Cynthia said blankly, exchanging a look of confusion with her Pokemon. She had never seen it before. Was it recently built, perhaps?

Hesitantly, Cynthia walked towards it, her own curiosity sparked. There was a neat little path that led past the white picket fences and into the entrance to the front of the villa. Despite herself, she found herself following it, her heels clacking rhythmically against the new pavement.

Then the door to the mansion opened abruptly. Cynthia flinched, nearly leapt a few paces backwards. She placed a hand over her mouth. What was she doing, suddenly walking onto someone's property like that? She focused intently on the ground, wondering how she was going to explain to the house's owner why she was randomly on their lawn.

"Cynthia...? Is that you?"

_That_ was a voice she knew. Cynthia tore her stare from the ground and slowly looked up to see the glinting silver-blue hair. A pair of puzzled cerulean eyes stared back at her.

"Oh." The Champion managed, a strangely large wave of shock washing over her like a Surf attack. She stared at him for a long second, wondering what sort of unearthly coincidence this was. "Steven." She paused, wondering what to say. "Hi."

"Hi," He replied, surprise melting into amusement. "What are you doing here?"

She paused again, and then smoothly recovered. An amiable smile slipped onto her face. "I was just stopping by at the Pokemon Center, and then I saw this mansion, which most definitely wasn't here the last time I visited. Is it yours?"

Steven chuckled in that warm way of his. "I had it built not long ago, for my stay here." He stared at her intently for a moment, azure eyes filled with an unexplainable emotion and Cynthia was about to question what was wrong, when he quickly shook himself out of his reverie. "Ah! How rude of me. Please, come in."

Steven stepped from the door, making a sweeping gesture towards the villa's interior.

Cynthia shook her head, although an odd part of her wanted very much to accept his invitation. "Oh no. Please don't trouble yourself over me. I was just passing through."

The pleasant smile he gave her caused a curious feeling of something coiling up tightly, to bud inside of her, and it was all Cynthia could do to keep her face expressionless.

"It's no trouble at all!" Steven was saying. "I was just about to have tea. Why don't you join me?"

Now, it was rude to decline an invitation extended for the second time in a row, so Cynthia flashed him a courteous and unfussy grin, before striding forward as effortlessly as she could. She tilted her head then, glancing back to where Garchomp stood behind her. Steven followed her gaze.

"You don't need to recall her," He assured suddenly, as though reading her mind. "It's not like the carpet will get dirty."

"Hmm," Cynthia replied, gathering herself together again. "Well then, I hope you don't care much for your furniture."

She chuckled along with him as she and Garchomp entered the opened door.

* * *

><p>In truth, Steven did not have much furniture, even if Garchomp decided to start ripping things apart. He had purchased and built the Villa for the sole purpose of having a place to keep the stones he collected. Even though the place had a fancy bedroom and such, Steven spent many more nights in the mountains, caves and Underground of Sinnoh or in Pokemon Centers, than in the large mansion.<p>

As for the invitation itself, Steven had no idea why he had extended it to her. It had just...slipped accidently from his mouth, like a subconscious part of him was doing the talking. That subconscious part of him apparently really wanted to have tea with Cynthia, because he asked her not once, but _twice_, even after an initial declination.

As Cynthia stepped towards him, he glanced around automatically to make sure the house was presentable. The living room was large and spacious, the sofa and fireplace, tables, shelves and desks taking up less than half of the entire area. Too empty, he felt. Steven remedied this by hastily grabbing a Pokeball from a desk. He tossed the sphere behind him so that his guest wouldn't see. The sound of the it hitting the tile floor seemed to echo through the huge house like a dull roar. (Steven winced slightly, hoping Cynthia had not heard that.)

Behind him, his summoned Metagross made a low and grumpy rumble, like the tolling of bronze bells. With the slightly bewildered Steel-type taking up some of the sad empty space and making everything seem more snug,—more homey—Steven stepped inside, welcoming Cynthia and her Garchomp.

The tea kettle had just started to whistle from the kitchen. After making sure Cynthia was seated comfortably at a quaint little table, he jogged in to pour it out. He grabbed a pair of tea cups and an empty dish. Steven set the white ivory cups before Cynthia and after filling the dish with Pokemon food, he offered it to Garchomp. The dragon, who had been staring down Metagross, turned and gave him a suspicious look, like he was feeding her poison.

"Yeah I know," Steven said apologetically. He wanted to pet her, but was slightly afraid of getting his arm chomped off. "This is the food my Skarmory gets and it might not be to your tastes. But it's all I have and you look like the sort that likes Spicy, hm?"

Garchomp stared at him flatly and for a moment he feared she was going to lunge forward and take a bite out of his face. But then, instead, the Garchomp lowered her head, put her snout into the depths of the bowl and began munching. Letting out a mental sigh of relief, Steven took a seat across from his other guest.

Cynthia had her gaze set interestedly and musingly at the table like all of life's answers lay there.

"Sugar?" He offered gently, effectively snapping her out of her daze. She jerked a little in surprise before straightening, with a polite smile on her face.

"A-ah! Yes please," She lifted her head, her calm silvery gray eye meeting his. Steven smiled and leaned over to hand her the small metal container.

The Champion took it graciously from him, her fingers lightly brushing his. He blinked at the feather light contact, and noticed her single eye widen. For a brief moment, she looked vastly surprised, her lips curved in an expression of great perplexity. Steven drew his hand back, like he had just plugged his fingers into an electrical current.

The smile he offered her was uncertain but friendly. After a moment, she returned it, the thoughtful and placid look back on her face and all vestiges of earlier surprised reserved politeness faded.

"So what have you been doing around here?" She asked lightly, sipping her tea after blowing delicately at it. In the background, Metagross drifted closer, drawing a look from Garchomp.

"The usual. Which is, collecting stones," Steven glanced to the right, to a shelf full of all the rocks he had accumulated in Sinnoh. Dusk Stones, Sun Stones, Fire Stones, stones of all kinds lay in neat rows across the many layers. Cynthia's face lit up in interest, and her expression was that of curiosity.

"The other shelf…what's in that one?"

"Oh that," Steven tilted his head, tapping his ringed fingers on the table. "Just some tablets in Braille that I found in a couple of ruins we explored. I took them because they were curiously similar to ones found in Hoenn."

"Similar?"

He nodded, mildly surprised at the light in her eye at the subject. He hadn't met many people who were interested in old legends and history.

"Those words are also found in the resting places of Regirock, Regice, and Registeel."

She placed a hand at her lips thoughtfully. "Is that so…"

Steven saw her visible eye sparkle fiercely with a luminance brighter than any stone he had ever known, revealing an inner fire he had only seen in those who had become Champion. He found himself staring at her openly, hypnotized by the grace and poise she radiated. Halfway through, Cynthia turned back to look at him and Steven hastily looked down to hide the fact that he had been gawking like an idiot.

But Cynthia was looking past him and had turned her attention back to the first shelf, full of evolution stones.

"They're all very pretty," She commented casually.

"You think so?"

"Mmh. I have never paid much attention to evolution stones but now that I think about them…they have this shimmer you don't find in anything else. Like, there's a little glowing spirit in each of them, and if you look close enough you can almost touch it…sorry. I'm babbling," Cynthia gave a slightly nervous laugh, as she looked down.

Steven shifted at her sudden silence, finding himself saddened by the ceasing of her musical voice. "Hm? Oh no, I find them like that, too."

"Do you?"

"Yes," He said, nodding sagely. "After years of collecting them…I don't think of them as just stones anymore. They're…reminders, waiting to be found in the dark of a cave."

She looked curious at his choice of words, and so Steven continued.

"They remind me of a lot of things, but the ones that catch my attention the most remind me of people I've met."

"People…you've met?"

He smiled to himself, lost in a strange fog of another time. "When I see someone whose eyes twinkle in a certain way, I know they're a strong Trainer with a beautiful soul. And when I look back down at the rocks I collect, I can't help but think of them."

His head gradually lifted and pierced Cynthia's heart in an odd stare. She felt her breath partially catch in her throat. She found herself completely unable to pull away from his fathomless cobalt gaze. She was a butterfly, pinned to a board and frozen.

So Cynthia did the only thing she could. She smiled,—a little more weakly than usual—like she was utterly unaffected.

"Is that so? That's curious. Because I found something today that reminded me a lot of you."

Steven's eyes widened like she had just reached over and flicked him on the forehead. "Really?" He managed amiably, barely keeping his voice from sounding dim with surprise.

Cynthia's right hand reached into her coat pocket and she bent forward, across the small table which separated them.

"When I saw this, I couldn't not pick it up. It was so bright and warm, and…" Cynthia leaned even closer as she spoke, drawing her hand out towards him. The honey-gold shimmer drew his eyes towards it, and his fingers shook slightly as the Shiny Stone was dropped into his hand.

"Wow," He said in wonderment, turning it over in his hands. It was of wonderful quality and in perfect condition, the lustrous light flowing like the sun's rays through a window pane. She was right. It was both bright and warm, a mellow and comforting warmth that was blessed by the sun and the light of high noon.

"It's… beautiful." Knowing that he couldn't well decline it, Steven caught her gaze briefly and murmured softly. "Thank you."

As he spoke, he found Cynthia had leaned in so far, that she was less than an inch from him. He could smell the sweet citrus that was in her hair—beautiful, cascading gold that he suddenly wanted to touch, smooth his fingers along its silken path.

Her visible silvery eye was fixed on the Shiny Stone, but her face was tilted towards Steven's. He was struck then, with the unexplainable urge to close the remaining distance and kiss her.

Steven swallowed nervously, and wanted to slap himself in disgust. What was he thinking? Here was a woman, all alone, that he had invited into his house and now he wanted to…

Cynthia glanced up and the movement shifted her blonde bang back to reveal her full face. Now, her half-closed gray eyes were so tantalizingly close. He felt himself drawn, somewhat against his will, to both that beautiful unworldly glimmer in her eye—to that glimpse of her frosted fiery soul—and to her enticing lips, set in a small smile.

A little voice in his head urged mischievously. _Go on, kiss her. You've been attracted to her this whole time, and you know it._

Cynthia suddenly seemed to realize just how close she was to him…but she didn't move away. Instead, she tilted her head thoughtfully, expression fascinated, but contemplative and gentle. If Steven didn't know any better, he'd think that she looked like she wanted to kiss _him_, too.

That was absurd. She was the Champion. She had better things to worry about. She…

Appalled by his own uncouth behavior, Steven jerked away like he had been burned.

_I'm a horrible person._ He bemoaned silently, as he mumbled an incoherent apology that she probably didn't hear.

Cynthia did regard his sudden movement with some alarm. "Is something wrong?"

He shook his head numbly, still brimming with a fierce desire to shoot himself for the very thought of even _thinking_ of being _randomly_ intimate with—

"Are you sure?" She scooted _even closer_, silver eyes filled with concern.

"I-I'm fine." Steven glanced around for something else to stare at and caught Metagross's gaze from across the room. The steel Pokemon's eyes were impassive and calm and after drawing some composure from his old battle partner, Steven put on his usual smile.

"I'm perfectly fine," He assured again, picking up his teacup and sipping from it. The Shiny Stone shimmered innocently from its position on the table.

Cynthia slowly sat back down fully in her seat, her expression curious like she had just discovered something splendid but was unsure of how to go about it. She looked up uncertainly at him, but Steven continued to feign massive interest in his tea as he tried to make sense of what he had just been tempted to do.

Cynthia's own brain seemed to have gone into some strange unfathomable mode of slow-time. The look Steven had in his eyes was burned into her mind, his cerulean orbs filled with that intense emotion that she couldn't explain, but was not comfortable with either. They had been, it seemed, very close to...

She glanced over to him again, seeing the faint trace of hesitant guilt in his face.

_I wouldn't have minded, kissing him._

Cynthia gulped and swept away all thoughts along that line, quickly.

There were several long, lazy moments of silence, broken only by a small sound made by Garchomp. Cynthia turned slightly, to see the dragon addressing Metagross in a conversational tone. The steel titan replied in a low metallic sigh.

Cynthia turned back, her eyes resting at the table, preparing to change back to small talk. Steven was soon drawn back to looking at her, but fortunately, she had gained an interest in the walls around them, walls gilded with decorative golden patterns, and antique furniture. She waited until a more comfortable silence had fallen.

"Nice place you've got here," Cynthia remarked offhandedly, resting her chin on her fist.

Steven inclined his head, falling back into an easygoing smile. He let his mind settle down some more, looking up to stare bemusedly at a chandelier hanging from the ceiling, sparkling with a crystal rainbow. He paused a little, before casually replying, not thinking too much of his words. "Mmh. A shame I'll be leaving soon."

"Leaving soon?"

Steven blinked, his mind clicking into the fact that yes, he was leaving soon. He hesitated, a little reluctant to think about it now. "I'm leaving Sinnoh within this week…the Villa will go to someone else."

Cynthia's face was expressionless. "Where will you be going?" She asked calmly, casually, the emotion in her indiscernible.

"Kanto," He answered carefully. "There are other rare stones and Pokemon there. Afterwards…I'll probably return to Hoenn."

She regarded him for a moment and then smiled warmly, her blonde hair having fallen back in place to cover one eye. "Well! I hope you enjoyed your stay in Sinnoh."

The air loosened, falling between them like a discarded feather.

Steven smiled back a little hesitantly. "I really did. And I still owe you from that time on Mount Coronet. And…for this," He glanced back down towards the Shiny Stone.

"What, that? That's just a small repayment for the Dawn Stone."

His mouth quirked a little, his eyes softening, "You didn't need to, you know."

Cynthia grinned back, effectively hiding the massive amount of crestfallen weight that had descended upon her. "If you hate being repaid that much, consider it a farewell gift."

He chuckled, keeping his head lowered to stare distantly at the Shiny Stone. "Yes, I suppose I must."

Cynthia glanced out the window now and Steven did the same.

"It's getting a bit late now, isn't it?"

"Yes…I should be getting back," Cynthia rose, and he rose with her. "Thank you for having me."

"It was a pleasure," Steven said warmly. He held the door open for her and Garchomp. The two filed out. Garchomp walked over to the path, evidently readying her wings for departure. Before she climbed onto her Pokemon, Cynthia glanced back over her shoulder, blonde hair already being whipped up in the breeze. Her right hand stayed casually at her side, brushing the pocket which contained the Dawn Stone.

"Good luck to you, Steven, wherever your journeys may take you."

Steven recalled saying something similar as he departed from _her_ house not too long ago. But this time, the farewell had an air of wistful finality, and the smile he returned was tinged with unexpected regret.

She slipped effortlessly onto Garchomp and as the dragon shot into the air, Steven whispered softly, his quiet voice trailing after her even though she was long out of earshot. "And to you. May we meet again."

His hand lifted and he stared at the golden glow of the Shiny Stone enclosed in his fist, his smile now slightly bitter.

Garchomp and her Trainer circled the Resort Area once, before shooting south.

Like a swift arrow, they disappeared into the clouds.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>Second chapter done. :D Why Team Galactic randomly making an appearance? Why not? I felt like sticking some Cynthia-destroys-all into there. This takes place before DawnLucas starts their journey, so Team Galactic hasn't done anything but be evil and plot and stuff. And yes, the battle was probably completely unessesary, but oh well.

And I am adding way too many descriptions with "shiny" or "glimmering" or "shimmering" in it. Euh. Whatever. I like shiny things. :D


	3. Denial

Third chapter. Other Elite Four members make an appearance and stuff. And more cheesiness. Yay. :D

I still don't own Pokemon

* * *

><p><em>Denial<em>

* * *

><p><em>They make excuses,<em>

_but we know better._

* * *

><p>It was lonely, and it was cold.<p>

Steven sighed and scooted to the right in a bid to avoid the water dripping steadily from the cave ceiling. Unfortunately, nothing came out of that for he was now splattered with water dripping from _another_ part of the ceiling.

He was used to rough conditions, cold conditions, wet conditions, but this was still kind of miserable.

A small sound, filled with just as much desolation, reminded Steven that he was, in fact, not alone. The former Champion smiled wearily and gave Armaldo a pat on the snout. The Rock-type Pokemon sighed again, shifting away from the accused water which fell relentlessly, giving Steven a rather forlorn and martyred look...but at least he provided companionship.

Steven crossed "lonely" off of his misery list, and added "wet".

It was wet, and it was cold.

There was just something about the dull darkness of Mt. Moon, which cast an aura of gloom all about its interior tunnels. Said tunnels twisted in endless, banal spirals, with the occasional descent into a narrow lower level which led into a large chamber where stones were most likely to be found. At the end of the largest main tunnel, was the entrance to a lower secondary tunnel—where fossils were likely to be found—, spiraling in a similar manner and eventually leading to the outside. The network itself was so long-winded and predictable that it just contributed to the sad monotony of the whole place.

It was wet, and it was cold, and it was boring.

Evidently, there wasn't much to be found in Mt. Moon either, except for Moon Stones which Steven found quite dull in comparison to the brilliance of the Shiny Stone that was on the floor next to him.

Steven had taken it out of his pocket when he tired of the droning blackness. The golden gem shimmered with cheerful light, driving away some of the heavy gloom that hung like iron mist in the damp air. Even when having sat on the cool, dank floor for a while, the Shiny Stone was as warm as temperate sunshine when Steven picked it up.

He instantly thought of Cynthia's hair, streaming with the same sun-kissed shade, and her eyes burning with the same passion. Just the mere thought of Sinnoh's Champion brought odd warmth to his face, like he was pressing the Shiny Stone against his cheek.

Steven winced, wondering what sort of twisted being he was becoming, thinking of her so suddenly and stalker-ishly. Ever since coming to Kanto, he couldn't take his mind off of the region he had just left. Every glimpse of the color gold—rays of the sun that seeped from openings in the canopy of Viridian Forest, or the flash of Electric attacks in a battle—reminded him immediately of her. Every stone that Steven came upon—he couldn't help but compare it to the Shiny Stone _she_ had gifted him. Why did he keep it in his his pocket anyways, carrying it around constantly? Steven sighed, shaking his head.

It wasn't like he was going insane, but Steven sensed he wasn't fully himself either. He was colder, more aloof, like he was distracted constantly.

Just the other day, Steven had met a girl whose eyes flickered with that rare fire—a girl who reminded him quite a lot, of May. Normally, he would have made much more of an effort to get to know such a person, because when he saw her, Steven had his Champion Alert senses go off. However this time, Steven was merely reminded of Cynthia and that Champion's eyes haunted him throughout his conversation with the young girl. He had bid a stiff farewell and left just as abruptly, probably leaving the poor girl entirely bewildered.

Despite having known her for only a short period of time, Steven found that he missed Cynthia's calm presence quite a lot. And yes, he thought about her a lot.

It was almost like...

It was almost like he was in love with her.

Steven began to laugh abruptly, the sound ringing in the heavy air like a loud bell. Armaldo flashed him an odd look as if to ask, _Are you okay?_

The former Champion shook his head, still shaking with almost mirthless hilarity. After a few more moments, with Armaldo regarding him in a manner that suggested that he was considering knocking his wayward Trainer unconscious for his own safety, Steven managed to calm down. He sat back, eyes half-closed and a wistful smile on his face.

"That's…absurd," He said out loud, in feeble wonderment. He couldn't be. It wasn't right—for her. She was the Champion and she deserved someone accordingly. What was he? Someone who didn't even like battling, who fled from his title. Cynthia was strong and brilliant and at the top. She probably did not even respect him as a Trainer.

He wasn't in love, he _couldn't_ be in love. That moment in the Villa was merely an instance of indecorous thoughts. Steven looked downwards, biting his lip suddenly.

Armaldo looked plain concerned now, of his master's mental health. He made a questioning sound, claws flexing uneasily, looking around as if a cure to sudden stark madness lay hidden within a crevice nearby.

Steven turned to him. "What should I do?" He asked plaintively.

The Bug-Rock Type stared at him blankly. _What in Arceus's name, are you talking about?_

The rock maniac chuckled weakly in a bewildered manner, as he realized his Pokemon was not the best one to go to for advice.

Steven looked down, reaching out towards the Shiny Stone hesitantly. He paused, as though fearing the gem would morph into something strange and then run away. His hand closed gently around the warm stone. Armaldo followed the movement with a suspicious gaze, and then glanced at the Pokeballs at his master's belt, as if wondering if he should call in the others for backup.

Steven, utterly unmindful of his Pokemon's anxieties and intents, was focused completely on the object in his hands.

"What should I do?" He asked the Shiny Stone softly.

* * *

><p><em>What should I do?<em> Cynthia thought quietly, as she stared at the table with a remarkable amount of interest. Her right hand inched into her coat pocket where it found the cool, smooth surface of the Dawn Stone. It was still in her pocket, for she had never bothered to remove it. It gave her a sense of comfort whenever she touched it...but right now its magic was not working. Cynthia chewed on her lip, her anxiety not subsiding.

Cynthia reached to her right, to where a mug of coffee sat. Upon touching its side however, she drew her hand back. While she had been lost in pondering, the beverage had cooled to room temperature. The Champion sighed, like all the troubles in the world stemmed from lukewarm coffee, as she lifted her head towards the direction fo the kitchen, wondering if she had the willpower to carry the mug there.

She didn't.

With a quiet groan, Cynthia reached to her side and tossed on the floor, the first Pokeball that she reached. The familiar ringing cry echoed through the air, as Roserade appeared in a sparkle of light. There was a pause, as the Grass-type glanced around, bemused, searching for the challenger to fight. Then she seemed to realize that they were in the dining room of the Sinnoh League Headquarters and relaxed. Roserade looked over to her Trainer to see what she wanted.

"Rose?"

"Could you...dump this out for me? In the sink?" The request sounded ridiculous to Cynthia's own ears, as she handed the cold coffee to her Pokemon. The Grass-type stared at the item for a moment and then looked back at Cynthia, as if to check that she was serious. When Cynthia did not reveal the punchline or start bursting into laughter, Roserade slowly accepted the mug and, with one last sideways glance at her master, shuffled into the kitchen. The sound of something splashing onto metal and then liquid draining down occured a moment later, followed by the sink being turned on. Roserade, being the helpful kind of Pokemon she was, was washing the mug clean before returning it to a rack with a soft clang. Cynthia waited until the sound of the running tap ceased before lifting her head from the table.

Roserade padded out, this time balancing what looked like a chocolate muffin atop one of the flower bouquets that were her arms. She offered it to her Trainer, tilting her head in a sympathetic manner.

"Thanks," Cynthia muttered, smiling a little, as she accepted the snack. After Roserade had been returned to her Pokeball, the Champion began to nibble absently at the top of the treat. Her other hand drifted again, to where the Dawn Stone lay.

"You looked troubled, dear. What's wrong?"

Her head snapped up, her hand jerking away from her pocket. "Eh?"

Bertha crossed her arms, from her position in the doorway, looking amused. "I asked you what was wrong, dear child."

Cynthia stared at the old woman whom she considered her mentor blankly, before slipping on her Champion's smile. "Hm? Nothing. Nothing's wrong." She lifted the muffin to her lips again.

Bertha took a seat across the table. "Oh really?"

She paused, allowing the silence to intimidate Cynthia for a few seconds, before continuing.

"The last time I saw someone with that sort of look on their face, was when Flint came to me with his love problems."

Cynthia nearly choked on the muffin, and it was all she could do to keep herself from flushing bright red. Hastily, she recovered by brushing her blonde hair back calmly, keeping her visible grey eye steely, with a bit of amusement.

"Is that so?" She said, without missing a beat.

"Quite so," Bertha replied in a manner that said plainly, that she was not fooled. She tilted her head, her tone even and mild. "Just the other day, you went to look for the Rock Peak Ruins, didn't you?"

"Yes…" Cynthia said slowly, wondering what this was getting at.

"However when I went to look for you on Route 228, you were nowhere to be found."

"I…stopped at the Resort Area," She responded, her finger twitching slightly on the table. That _was_ the truth. What she wanted to know, was why she was being questioned in the first place. She hadn't been gone _that_ long, to make anyone notice let alone be worried.

"Did you, now? Did you happen to meet someone there?"

Cynthia's eyes widened and then narrowed. "You followed me?"

"Of course not, dear." Bertha smiled knowingly. "Lucian merely happened to be at the Resort Area as well. He saw you and was about to go and greet you when you entered the Villa there, being invited in by its owner. You must have known him, otherwise you wouldn't have entered his house, hm?"

"I had tea there," Cynthia said guardedly. "There was no cause for him to be concerned."

Her mentor nodded. "But he told me nonetheless and now—the Villa has been given to another owner and you seem to be moping with a lovesick look on your face. I can connect the dots, my dear child."

"I am not moping with a lovesick look on my face," Cynthia muttered, a little sullenly. "There are just some things on my mind."

Bertha laughed, the sound stringing across the room like a row of marbles. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about, dear. Why don't you tell me about this person who owned the Villa?"

Cynthia regarded her silently for a moment, stalled for a few seconds by chewing thoughtfully on the muffin, and then said calmly, casually. "You know Steven Stone, don't you?"

"Steven Stone?" Bertha placed one hand over her mouth in surprise. "You mean—,"

"I mean nothing," Cynthia interjected coolly. "I had tea with him and we discussed Regirock, Regice, and Registeel. He's left for Kanto," She added, as an afterthought, as though that statement would deter anymore questions. Bertha was unaffected and only pressed further, that knowing smile on her face.

"It seems the two of you have made great friends."

"I suppose so."

"So you miss him."

Cynthia's lips pursed. "He made nice company and rare intelligent conversation, that's all. His Pokemon also seemed strong...they share a strong bond. I should like to battle him someday."

Bertha laughed again, at the calm, rational, Champion-like way she made it sound. "Whatever you say, dear. Just know, if you need to talk about it, I'm always here."

A moment later, the old woman had swept out of the room, her walnut brown scarf flapping a little like it was waving. Cynthia was left all alone in the room, with only the Dawn Stone and a mostly-eaten chocolate muffin for company. Hesitantly, she drew the former out and looked into the cerulean depths that reminded her of Steven's eyes.

Lovesick. Was that truly how she had been behaving?

That was ridiculous. She wasn't some little schoolgirl with a petty crush. She was the Champion, and…

Was she really in love?

"Absurd," Cynthia muttered, although her voice trembled slightly and there was none of her usual conviction when speaking.

Either way, even _if_ she was attracted towards Steven Stone, he probably did not feel the same. He was a free-spirited kind of person—Cynthia could see that right off the bat—unable to be tied down to anything or be burdened with any official position or duties. That was probably why he had given up his position as Champion, and why he wandered from region to region. He was a traveler, someone who liked the simple things, exploring with his trusted partners and freely seeing the wonders of the world.

Someone like her, immersed in duty and obligation and politics would only trap him, hold him down and suffocate him.

She wasn't in love, she _couldn't_ be in love.

Cynthia repeated that statement a few times in her head like a mantra, and then looked wearily at down at the table again. She reached over and popped the last bite of the muffin into her mouth, tossing the wrapper into a trashcan.

_What should I do?_

* * *

><p>The long months in Kanto drew to a close with the capture of Latias by the hand of the girl. (Steven had never gotten the name of that girl—the one he with whom he had an immense feeling that she could become Champion.)<p>

He headed back for his home region, with a couple more Steel Pokemon in his PC and his pockets full of more stones. None, however, could match up to Cynthia's Shiny Stone, not even others of its kind. They did not hold the same lively luminance, the same blazing inner spark, like just by being in her possession, the Shiny Stone had absorbed some of Cynthia's fire.

Steven's father seemed to notice his son carrying that particular stone around.

"Where did you get that one?" Mr. Stone had asked casually.

Without thinking too much, Steven answered. "Oh, it was a gift from someone."

"Was it a nice girl?"

Steven had sputtered slightly on his coffee, coughing briefly, causing Mr. Stone to burst out into laughter.

"Ah, so I'm right! Was she about your age? Single? Pretty?" He held up his hands, as Steven shot him a look. "I know, none of my business…for now. But you know, Steven, it's pretty high time you got married, too…"

"_Father!"_

* * *

><p>When Steven returned to his home in Mossdeep, there was a lot of welcoming and greeting and he got tackle-hugged simultaneously, by the Mossdeep Gym twins.<p>

He got another unexpected visitor, too.

A sharp rap on the door echoed through the living room. Steven looked up from his position at the table, where a bunch of his collected stones were scattered, Cynthia's Shiny Stone among them. Steven blinked, glanced around as he tried to remember if he had been expecting anyone.

There was another knock. The former Champion snatched Metagross's Pokeball from his belt and sent the steel behemoth out, for his own living room, too, was kind of empty.

"Coming!" Steven called, walking over. He opened the door—and was met with a flourishing hand in his face.

"Steven!" Wallace fairly sang, waving frantically even though the recipient to his greeting was only a foot away. "So you have come back!"

"Yes," The rock collector laughed, stepping back a few paces. "I've come back. What are you doing here, Wallace?"

The Champion gave a flippant wave. "Skipping work. The whole sitting in one room, waiting for someone to reach you thing does get old, you know. I can see why May chose to go back to being a wandering Trainer like you. Besides, we all know how rare it is for the elusive Steven Stone to emerge from dank caverns deep underground, back into the sunlight," Wallace chuckled, stating it like Steven was some sort of rare Pokemon. "I might as well take the opportunity to catch a glimpse of you before you vanish back into some dark hole again. How was Kanto?"

Steven quirked an eyebrow, wondering if everyone thought of him as some kind of antisocial hermit. "It was great and I'm glad to see you too, Wallace."

The Water-type Trainer swept himself fully into the room, his sharp eyes taking in every detail as usual. There was some criticism in those eyes as well, and Steven could see a lecture about household decorating coming. Luckily, his choice in sending out Metagross proved to be a correct one. Wallace was drawn to the imposing Steel-type immediately.

"Oh, look at that, it's your metal dinner plate!"

Metagross looked mildly annoyed at Wallace's nickname for it, but it did nothing except for turn away from him.

Steven sighed in amusement, returning to his seat. "How as everything been?" He made a gesture, inviting his old friend to sit at the other chair.

Wallace obliged, crossing one leg over another as he shrugged. "Same. A few challengers every few days. Training. Groudon and Kyorge have not woken up to wreck havoc. Life's great, if not a bit boring." He paused to admire Steven's collection on the table. "Did you get all of those from Kanto?"

"Some are from Sinnoh," The Steel-type Trainer answered, fingering Cynthia's gift to him. Wallace followed the movement and his sea-green eyes fixed on the gem curiously.

"A Shiny Stone," Steven explained, when he noticed Wallace's stare. A smirk tugged at the corner of the Water-type user's mouth.

"Is that the one your father said was given to you by a pretty girl?"

"It's—_what?" _If Steven had been drinking something then, he would have also choked on it. "Wha…when did you talk to him?" He demanded, steely eyes flashing. Wallace only laughed.

"So it's true! I called him last night to confirm that you'd come back and he told me. Said that I should give you some advice." Wallace winked, eyes dancing merrily with amusement.

Steven's hand closed around the Shiny Stone and he slipped it back into his pocket.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Steven said, keeping his voice calm.

"Is she pretty?"

Fighting the urge to facepalm right there, the rock collector said through slightly gritted teeth. "I just had a good friend who gave me a gift before I left Sinnoh. Whether she's 'pretty' or not has no relevance." Although, Steven thought in the most private depths of his mind, Cynthia was much more than "pretty". She was breathtaking. Of course, no one was going to know that.

Wallace whistled. "So it _is_ a pretty girl huh?" He exclaimed in triumph. "And Sinnoh, wasn't it? Didn't know they had a lot of nice girls…"

"_Wallace!"_

He chuckled. "Well listen up, Steven! Love is a delicate process. First, you have to show that you care by—,"

"Since when were we talking about love?" Steven kept his tone as neutral as possible, but it was increasingly difficult with Wallace's flamboyant accusations.

"Since you got a girl, of course!"

"I did _not_ get a—,"

"Don't deny it," The Champion sang. "You've been single for too long, my friend, and you mustn't let such an opportunity pass!" He held up a hand and shushed Steven as he tried to protest. "Find her, Steven. Find her and ask her out for dinner or something. You have a dignified image, right? Dinner with a gentlemanly person is always romantic. And you're rich…that helps."

"Wallace," Steven sighed, with his hand pressed exasperatedly against his forehead.

The Water-type Trainer continued, without regard. "And then, find the right moment to kiss."

Steven wanted very much to bang his head on the table, but he swallowed slightly as he recalled that moment in the Villa. Would that count as "the right moment to kiss"?

"You can't really ask for a kiss," Wallace was saying. "It just has to happen. I'm sure you have enough charm and vivacity to pull it off, though. Now…as for the kiss itself," He gave Steven a crooked smile. "Want tips for that? You have to, with your tongue—,"

Steven got up.

"Okay, okay," His friend laughed, aqua blue hair shaking with his mirth. He adjusted his white hat before saying in a more serious tone of voice. "But, really. You shouldn't be afraid to go for it. You've always been alone and sometimes…we worry about you, when you go off all by yourself into the dark of some cave."

"I'm not alone," Steven replied, although he was touched by his friend's concern. "I have Metagross and everyone else."

Metagross, who had been sitting to the side, shifted at the mention of its name.

Wallace nodded slowly in a more subdued gesture. "True. But you gave up on traveling that path with them," He said, referring to Steven's relinquishment of his Championship title. "It was because you had not found what you wanted, wasn't it? You've always been restless, like you're searching for something but you can't find it. Perhaps this will bring you to rest a bit."

Steven paused, digesting that. Very softly he said. "I can't, Wallace."

"Can't what?"

"Be with her."

"Oh! Still in denial!" Wallace laughed.

"No, it's…I…she's…"

"What?"

"She has a job," Steven settled with, lowering his eyes. "She's committed to that job and that duty. I don't think she would have time to—,"

"What are you talking about?" Wallace chuckled. "On-the-job romance is the best romance! Why, Winora and I—," He stopped abruptly, cleared his throat and gave an embarrassed chuckle. "You shouldn't worry about it. You're always off on your rock-hunting, but you make plenty of time to settle down and rest. I'm sure she can do the same. And if you're worried about the fact that she's in Sinnoh and you're here…well, you travel enough to make that obsolete."

Steven was shaking his head. "I can't…it's too different."

"What's too different?"

"Everything," Steven said wistfully. "It's not like that. Her job is important to her."

"What _is_ her job?" Wallace asked, finally.

He hesitated, until his friend raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

Quietly, looking away, Steven muttered, "Champion."

"What's that?"

"Champion. Cynthia, the Champion of Sinnoh."

Wallace stared at Steven with unabashed shock, his mouth hanging open wide enough for a Murkrow to fit in. "_Cynthia_?" He asked with disbelief. "_The _Cynthia? Cynthia…the _Champion_?"

"That's what I said," Steven replied, amused at Wallace's reaction. "And I don't know any other Cynthia."

"Cynthia—she's—you're—wow!"

Steven looked down, expecting Wallace to understand and give him a consolation speech. But instead, his friend burst out laughing. "Wow!" He repeated, voice alight with elation. "Yes! That's…perfect! That possibility has never crossed my mind, the many times I've met with her. But now that I think about it! Your personalities, your obsessions with rocky things in dusty ruins and caves…The two of you…go along flawlessly. An elegant pair indeed! I should have realized much earlier and got you two _together_!"

Steven raised an eyebrow, but Wallace quickly cut him off.

"You have absolutely nothing to worry about, my friend!" The Champion of Hoenn declared, eyes flashing fiercely with excitement. "I'll take care of everything. Just you wait, Steven. By the end of the month, I swear the two of you will be married."

Steven held up his hands. "Whoa—,"

"No time to waste!" Wallace flew out of the chair, his cloak sweeping behind him dramatically. "There's so much to do! Stay put, Steven. Stay right here, in this city, _don't_ move and go crawling back to your caves yet. Metagross—make sure he stays put! Your master's love of his life is on the line!"

With that, Wallace was out the door, with Steven staring at the exit in utter disbelief.

"You're kidding me." He said blankly. Metagross looked amused, and Steven did not doubt that the supercomputer Pokemon had fully understood every single word of the entire conversation.

Shakily, Steven sat back in his seat, his hand slipping back into his pocket that held the Shiny Stone.

"Are you really going to keep me from leaving?" He asked Metagross, as an afterthought. The Steel-type Pokemon regarded him thoughtfully, and then made a metallic sound of laughter and a nodding gesture.

* * *

><p>"A request from Wallace to visit Hoenn?" Cynthia asked blankly, holding the paper in a loose grip. "Did something happen?"<p>

Lucian shrugged, adjusting his violet-tinted spectacles, even as his eyes strayed to the book he held in his hands. "We got the message just this morning. He says he just wants to discuss the state of things."

"Oh," Cynthia murmured, sitting back in her swivel chair. Just a social gathering of his, then. He has a lot of those."

Beside her, Lucario flicked his ear, sneezing twice. He cast an annoyed look at the dust emmiting from Lucian's old book.

"Are you going?" Lucian suddenly sounded concerned, his eyes flashing briefly from his novel to look at her.

"I don't know," Cynthia replied lazily. "Unless it's urgent though…"

"I think you should go," A bright voice from the doorway said. The Champion sat up to see Bertha grinning at her. "Isn't Hoenn _his_ region, dear?"

Cynthia shot her mentor a sharp look and quickly glanced over to Lucian. He, however, seemed to be completely engrossed in his book and was not paying attention to anything they were saying. At least, that was how he appeared. Cynthia stared at him suspiciously for another moment, and then noticed Lucario staring at her curiously, a question in his intelligent maple-red eyes. Cynthia recalled him, drawing a chuckle from Bertha. Cynthia glanced over, making sure once more that Lucian was not listening, before turning back to the Ground-type Trainer.

She hissed in a low tone, "He isn't the Champion anymore. He probably wouldn't even be there. I don't even know if he's gotten back from Kanto yet. Not like I would just go there because he's going." Cynthia added hastily.

"I don't know," came the casual reply, "I hear Wallace and Steven are pretty good friends."

Cynthia glanced at Lucian again. He turned the page of his novel.

"I don't want to go. I don't like Wallace. At. All," Cynthia whispered, aware that the words came out in a childish manner, as she crossed her arms.

"Now now, dear child," said Bertha, smiling warmly. "This is an opportunity you don't want to miss."

"_How_ is it an opportunity?"

"Don't doubt it," was all she said. "Now, child, the meeting's tomorrow, so you leave today. In fact, why don't you start packing now? You can pack light. I'm sure they'll provide much of what you need."

"Wha…" Cynthia protested, as she was gently tugged from the chair and steered towards the doorway. "But I—,"

Lucian glanced up at the commotion, smiled a little to himself, before looking back down.

"It'll be just like your days as a traveling Trainer. Packing light!" Bertha said brightly.

That wasn't what Cynthia was concerned about. "I'm not—I can't—,"

"Can't what, dear?" Bertha pushed her into the hall."I hear Steven is a nice boy…you have similar interests. It's a lovely match, if you ask me."

"I'll…" For the first time, Cynthia let some of her honest feelings and concerns slip out. "I'll probably chain him down. He's a wandering Trainer and I'll drag him into politics and obligations and everything he wanted to leave when he gave up being the Champion of Hoenn. He's free-spirited and I don't want to—"

Bertha gave her a funny look. "You're worried about commitment? Oh, my dear child! You underestimate people."

She lead the sputtering and bewildered Champion into the next room to pack.

* * *

><p>"What," Steven said blankly.<p>

"That's right!" Wallace exclaimed in victory. "Tonight's your chance! You're going to march out there, and ask Cynthia out to dinner, and you're going to like it. I even made reservations for you guys."

"I…"

"Remember," The flamboyant Champion called, wagging his finger as he swept out. "Dinner!"

* * *

><p>"Cynthia!" Wallace cried, like they were old friends. "I'm <em>glad<em> you could make it!"

"Wallace," She greeted calmly, keeping a slightly reserved smile on her face.

"Well, I'm feeling really lazy today! And I don't feel like talking about the state of things after all!" He declared, spinning away from her like he was doing a dance. "So, this meeting is over!"

"What?"

"You mean we came here for nothing?" Aaron piped up, not looking really all that upset after all. Lucian turned a page in his book. Sidney strummed a few notes on his guitar.

"Aw and I spent all morning baking cookies too, man."

Glacia covered a knowing smile, and Phoebe added. "Someone better tell Steven dear that the meeting's been cancelled."

At the sound of his name, Cynthia went into a stupor, feeling something inside her go warm. The Dawn Stone in her pocket seemed to feel very heavy indeed.

"Oh c'mon Wallace," Sidney added, crossing his arms deliberately. "You know how rare it is for him to be outside a cave and then actually agree to come to one of your meetings. And now you go and cancel it."

Wallace waved them all off. "We'll have the meeting later if you'd like, but right now…the air doesn't have enough flair for us to start an important and serious meeting. But then you all _have_ come all this way…you might as well stay a few nights here. There's a lovely hotel in Lilycove City."

There was a murmur of general agreement, that they might as well take a week off in Hoenn. One by one, the members of both groups of the Elite Four began filing out of the room, chatting amongst themselves.

"Oh hello—why is everyone leaving?" The mellow voice sounded from the doorway and Cynthia's throat seemed to seize up a little.

"The meeting has been cancelled, boy," Drake called, lighting his pipe. "Wallace decided he didn't want to have a meeting after all."

"What? But—geez. Wait…why are member of the Sinnoh Elite Four here?" Steven's footsteps echoed as he entered the room.

"We were invited so we came," Flint answered casually as he walked out. "Ah well. A free vacation in Hoenn sounds good to me."

"I see," Steven said, sounding positively confused. At last, Cynthia mustered the will to turn around. By this time, the room was empty except for the two of them.

He looked the same from the last time she had saw him, several months ago. His eyes still radiated that calm, tranquil air, and he flashed that smile of his, looking very surprised to see her. "Ah! Cynthia. You came, too?" He sounded a little uncertain, and his voice seemed to hold an undercurrent of almost panic.

She nodded, forcing her lips into a matching grin. "Yeah. Why did you come along?"

Steven laughed sheepishly. "I just returned to Hoenn a few days ago and Wallace immediately dragged me into one of his meetings so I could catch up with everyone. But apparently…" He looked around the empty room in amusement, and then extended his hand. In a tone that held evidence of a little forced composure, he said, "Why don't we go for a walk in the city? Now that you're here in Hoenn, you might as well see a little of it."

Cynthia stared at his hand for a moment, slightly unsure what he wanted her to do. Hesitantly, she reached out and took it. Steven bent down in a sort of bow, his lips brushing her hand, and then extended his other arm in the direction of the door. Cynthia's eyes widened at the gesture, and as he straightened, she caught a glimpse of hesitation in his eyes, as though unsure whether he should have done that.

She smiled assuredly and began walking, her fingers still interlaced with his. As they exited the building, Steven murmured softly.

"They put you up to this, didn't they?" He asked, amused. Cynthia blinked and then smiled. So apparently both groups of the Elite Four had been in on it...which explained everyone's suspicious behavior.

"Yep. What about you?"

He nodded, smiling, eyes gentle. The air between them afterwards, was much more comfortable, as they strode placidly down the paved streets of Mossdeep. The city was indeed beautiful, greenery aplenty along the rows of houses. It was busy, with many people milling back and forth, some aiming towards the gym, some holding scientific objects and headed for the Space Center. It was a peaceful sort of busyness, though, the hum of peoples' voices mixed with the roar of the nearby ocean providing a velvety layer of sound in the background.

"You live in a nice place too, you know," She told him.

"You think so?"

"Mmh." She was aware she was leaning slightly into him, her shoulder against his. They were close enough that she could feel the Pokeballs at his belt nudging her side.

The wind breezed Cynthia's hair into Steven's face, so that the golden strands brushed his cheek and he caught their sweet scent. He decided it was the right time to say something else, and he took a deep breath before going along with Wallace's advice.

"Cynthia…"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to go to dinner?"

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>So we have an entire chapter of the two in denial. (And their Pokemon being concerned about them)<p>

Fun stuff. As far as I know, there is not a resturant in Mossdeep, but who cares?

I also like chocolate muffins, if you're wondering.


	4. Interruption

Was busy this week so this chapter probably a little weirdly paced...sorry. Dx

Thanks for all the reviews. I read them all and they're all very encouraging. ^.^

Some people are calling this "fluff" but I still think it's cheesiness. Haha...fluffy cheese? That's kinda ew actually...let's not think about that.

Does not own Pokemon

* * *

><p><em>Interruption<em>

* * *

><p><em>Where time is shattered like glass,<em>

_as they are just in reach;_

_but that's alright,_

_they're still in sync._

* * *

><p>Cynthia stirred the pink straw absently, making a little whirlpool of bubbles that swirled around in her drink.<p>

"And for you, ma'am?"

She lifted her head, mildly surprised to discover that someone was speaking to her. "Oh." She gave the waiter a slightly blank look before saying, "I'll get…whatever he's having."

"Of course. Would there be anything else?" The waiter paused and when he got no reply from either of them, he smiled faintly and departed.

The table was made of marble that glistened like the white-washed surface of the moon, trimmed at the edges by a shiny metal material that looked expensive. It was quite a fancy restaurant—great decorated stone columns and the very wallpaper seeming to be leafed in something like gold— and looking around them, Cynthia spotted only richly dressed people and a few of the Lady and Gentleman Trainer Class.

It was pretty funny though, how the two of them fit in perfectly well.

But at least they were not given as much special treatment that Cynthia feared. Here, even though they were celebrities in their own right, the assorted aristocrats commanded more attention with their flashier manners of dressing and talking.

"Pretty noisy here isn't it?"

Steven smiled a bit, leaning back in his chair, an air of tranquility wrapped tightly around him, like a cloak protecting him from the noise. "In my defense, it was Wallace's idea."

"I thought so," She replied dryly, deciding to make it clear immediately that she did not hold Steven's best friend in her heart the same way. His eyes sparkled in amusement, his smile warm. Cynthia stared at him for a moment, struggling not to drown into those cerulean orbs, those twin pools of clear soulful water.

"Perhaps we'll find somewhere quieter after," Steven suggested brightly, his voice breaking the spell. "Or we could bail right now. I'll have to spend the rest of the month hiding from Wallace, though."

"It's fine. I'm hungry," said Cynthia with a smile, content in the knowledge that in the end, the bill was on Hoenn's flamboyant Champion. Steven smiled back and Cynthia would have happily sat there, dazzled, if the waiter had not returned, with the appetizers on gilded plates. The Champion picked up one of the half-dozen forks arranged carefully on the table and stuck it lazily into the dish.

"Do you like to travel a lot?"

She looked up, puzzled at his sudden question. Steven's eyes were now almost a metallic grayish in the gold-gilded light, and they were intent and serious.

Cynthia processed his words for a moment before replying. "Oh. I guess I do my share of exploring."

He nodded casually, blue hair flicking slightly with the motion, but Cynthia had a feeling that he wanted a certain answer. She was about to elaborate about the depths of her traveling habits, when the lights went out.

The overly golden glow of the place was gone, replaced by familiar and quiet dark, broken only by the subdued flickering of candlelight mounted at every table in the restaurant. There was a less raucous chorus of voices now, singing a happy birthday to some other individual at the opposite end of the building. From where she sat, Cynthia could distinguish the small glowing cluster that was the candles on the cake. They were singing rather slowly, drawing each note out longer than necessary, and about half a line into the familiar song, Cynthia stopped paying attention to it.

With the chattering people's voices lowered, she could finally hear herself think enough to say, "Do you like quiet places then, Steven?"

There was a pause and then his reply came from the darkness. "Mmh. Which is why I not to sit constantly in a city. I don't visit Mossdeep that often because of that."

"So you like to travel a lot."

For a moment Steven didn't answer but Cynthia could easily guess his answer and why he had asked his earlier question.

"I like to travel," Cynthia declared before he could formulate his reply. She lowered her hand, putting the fork she had been twirling listlessly around down. As she did, she felt her thumb brush warmth and realized Steven's hand was right there. Almost curiously, she reached out for it. His fingers twitched slightly in surprise at the contact, but he didn't draw away. Taking comfort in the darkness which hid her, Cynthia hesitantly slid her thumb a bit to the left, so that it rested on his knuckle. She felt smooth metal from there and gently traced the shape of one of his rings inquisitively. Steven did not move or make a sound.

By now her entire hand was discreetly resting on his.

Then birthday song was over, the candles on the cake blown out. The lights went back on and the blinding gold and silver bouncing around the very walls returned. Careful not to seem too abrupt, Cynthia removed her hand from atop Steven's and picked up her fork again. She stole a glance at his face and spotted that unreadable expression in his eyes. When he looked up to regard her—his eyes filling with fondness, Cynthia looked back down to the food, feeling a tingly bit of warmth flood her.

She traced her eyes over the fancy silverware, as she began hesitantly, "Say, Steven—,"

She didn't get to finish, because at that moment, the whole place exploded.

Screams of alarm echoed through the restaurant, as fire appeared in spurts, knocking over tables and causing assorted plates and food to be catapulted in charred chunks through the air.

Well the romantic mood—if there had been any in the first place—was now effectively demolished. She gave a wry smile as she ducked a flurry of silverware barely missing her head.

"Cynthia!"

"I'm fine," The Champion replied, voice icy with forced calm. "What's happening?"

"I have no idea," The Steel-type Trainer replied as he plucked a fork that had been flying towards his face, out of the air. He set it politely onto the table, before rising with a Pokeball in hand. Cynthia followed suit, grabbing the capsule that contained Spiritomb.

Amid the midst of panicking people, Cynthia caught glimpses of intruders dressed in red, flashing rapidly among the upturned tables. Houndours and Numels rampaged alongside them, spitting Ember out wrathfully at anyone who got too close. Whoever they were, Cynthia now held a mild grudge against them for disturbing her. Her fist tightened around Spiritomb's Pokeball.

"Team Magma," said Steven with a bit of confusion in his voice, immediately identifying the insignia he had spotted on the front of one of their signature hoodies. The blonde Champion blinked, did a double-take.

"Aren't they supposed to be disbanded? Defeated?"

"That's what they're supposed to be," He replied gravely, sending out his Aggron. The restaurant was large enough in volume to accommodate even the massive iron dinosaur. He towered over the startled Magma Grunts, his shadow blocking out even the golden beams reflected from the walls.

"What is your business here?" Steven asked calmly, addressing Team Magma with the same world-weary tone that Cynthia often used on Team Galactic.

The Grunts looked nervous, their eyes darting around like frightened fish. But despite the sight of the Aggron glowering at them, they were defiant. One of them—perhaps their leader—held up a Great Ball threateningly, like there was a missile contained within it instead of a Pokemon.

"W-we want all the money here! And—all of you! Hand over any cash you have!" He jabbed a gloved finger at the aristocrats cowering in the corner. A couple Trainers were among them, but Cynthia could tell with a glance that they were not confident at all.

"Robbery?" Hoenn's former Champion said slowly, with a note of skepticism in his voice. "At least last time you were trying to prevent flooding by creating more land…but your standards have obviously dropped."

The Magma Grunt shouted something rude, to which Steven merely smiled faintly. "Aggron, Earthquake."

It was overkill. But it was necessary—they were outnumbered and it was best that he take out all of the foes before they could hurt anyone. The restaurant was already charred, wrecked and damaged enough that the Earthquake knocking more things around didn't make much difference. But Steven couldn't help but wince as the entire building tottered from its very foundation, the sleek floor cracking into heaps of concrete and the plating raining down from the ceiling. He made a note to himself—as much as he loved to employ the move Earthquake, he was not to use it indoors.

It _wasn't _Team Magma, Steven could tell that much. The organization he had helped to bring down was not a bunch of superficial unruly thugs out to mug people for their money. They had had bigger goals, arguably absolutely insane goals, but nonetheless—goals that were literally earth-shattering and certainly not anything petty like this.

The ruffians that Aggron had just demolished with Earthquake were probably just that—ruffians on the street who had decided to imitate a once-mighty organization to intimidate people into giving in. It had happened before, on several occasions—petty criminals posing as either Team Aqua or Team Magma to strike fear into their victims. Now that Steven looked closely at the thugs he had just defeated, the Magma insignia on the hoodies looked to be sewed on, and the clothing itself lacked the distinctive black horn-like features on the hood.

"Well…" Cynthia's slightly amused voice remarked from behind him. There was a distinct _clink_ as she clipped the Pokeball she was holding back to her belt. "I guess we'll have to eat dinner elsewhere."

* * *

><p>It was a small and surprisingly unassuming house, with a design that matched all of its neighbors and all of the other residencies in Mossdeep City. Small neat rows of metal framed the door and windows, and the edge of the maroon shingled roof. There was a patch of flowers along the edge of the house, but it was nothing like the lush private garden of the Villa that Steven had owned in Sinnoh. In fact, absolutely nothing distinguished this little house from the others, except the fact that they were heading towards it.<p>

"Wow…"

"Yeah…so that's my house," Steven said, sounding mildly embarrassed. Cynthia smiled in response, quite glad her assumption that he owned some massive castle as a residency turned out to be false. But then Steven had never struck her as a particularly flashy or gaudy man. The sight of the humble little house comforted her rather, reminded her of her own place.

Cynthia walked past the flowers and up to the door and then glanced back. Steven glanced back too, but at where the restaurant would be located and did not seem surprised as sirens echoed through the entire island city. He and Cynthia had left the scene as discreetly as possible, leaving the thugs in the hands of Officer Jenny. They would be taken care of from there. As for the real Team Magma…Steven decided they were probably still disbanded, but he resolved to keep a closer eye on things.

When Steven turned back around, his companion was still regarding the door curiously.

"You can open it. It's unlocked."

At that, the Champion raised her eyebrow. "You keep the door to your house unlocked? All the time?"

Steven chuckled. "Doesn't everyone?"

"But you're always away for long periods of time."

He shrugged, laughing at a private joke. "People have a tendency to barge in randomly whether I'm in or not."

He did not seem concerned at all at the prospect of robbery, so Cynthia decided to drop the subject. She wrapped her fingers delicately around the cool metal of the doorknob and pulled at it. When met with a great deal of resistance, Cynthia risked a glance backwards and was relieved to find Steven too distracted by the shape of a Wingull in the sky, to have noticed her blunder. She coughed softly and pushed the door inwards instead. It swung open with ease.

The interior of the house was plain and spacious, neat glossy wooden floor spreading out with the occasional pieces of ornamental furniture arranged neatly. A fireplace lay silent and dormant at the far side of the wall, precise rows of various stones stacked on it. There were also several shelves that contained such things, Leaf Stones and Moon Stones sparkling from within the glass.

Cynthia heard Steven clear his throat lightly and then the familiar sound of a Pokeball being tossed on the ground and activated. She turned to see a pair of bemused red eyes staring back at her.

After a moment, Metagross made a puzzled, but polite sound of greeting.

"Hello again," Cynthia said back, smiling.

The Champion glanced at Metagross's Trainer, wondering why Steven had so suddenly sent it out. He saw her stare, shrugged in a helpless manner with a sheepish grin on his face. "I'm sure Metagross doesn't like being cooped up in a Pokeball all the time. Right?"

He flashed a glance at the Steel-type who seemed to roll its eyes in exasperation before focusing its gaze on the window. Cynthia laughed softly and then slipped into a seat at a table when he invited her to. Having entered his own house now, Steven absently emptied his pockets, relieving himself of the lumpy weight of the various things there—tossing his wallet, a small chain of keys, and some folded papers onto the lower levels of a shelf. He paused upon drawing out the forgotten Shiny Stone, hesitated as if unable to decide between parting with it or keeping it close. He paused, glancing at Cynthia out of the corner of his eye.

After a moment, Steven put the Shiny Stone carefully on the very top of the shelf away from the rest of his items, like it was distinguished above all else. He still felt a little loathe parting with it—it had provided something like companionship for the months in Kanto. However, it was, after all, just a reminder of Cynthia, and now that Cynthia was right there, there was no need for him to obsess over it. Not that he was obsessing over it before.

"Dinner," Steven said thoughtfully, as he walked to the kitchen, wondering if there was anything eatable in the first place. Wallace, being the stalker-snoop he was, had told Steven he had done grocery-shopping for him while he was gone. The rock collector, though, wisely did not trust what Wallace counted as "good" or "food". He had always suspected that perhaps part of the Water Trainer's excessively flamboyant attitude and occasional insanity stemmed from diet.

His suspicions proved to be correct, for when Steven opened the refrigerator, he found all sorts of odd things, from something weird and gooey wrapped in what looked like green pita bread, to something which looked like it belonged in a hair salon rather than a kitchen.

"Is he incapable of purchasing normal food?" Steven wondered out loud, as he shuffled through the invasive provisions in an effort to find something palatable. Finally, he fished out two bland and ordinary but less harmful-looking chocolate-stuffed snack things somehow meant to be heated in microwaves, and regretfully stuck them in the microwave. Steven had no idea what they were either, but it was either that or the green pita bread and—he didn't want Cynthia's death on his conscience.

As the mystery chocolate _things_ were heated, Steven flitted back into the living room and took the seat from across his guest. It was funny—once again Cynthia was in his house, and once again Metagross was there to fill in the sad empty space and give him moral support. Steven flashed a glance at his partner and found Metagross to appear to be ignoring him deliberately, probably finding his constant summoning of it for domestic purposes vexing. Or perhaps it had tired of being used as supplement furniture specifically. Either way…

_You're on your own, buddy._

Steven sighed softly. "Would you like anything to drink?"

To his relief, Cynthia politely declined. Steven wasn't sure he had anything to drink in the house, either. Well, that was what he got for being unprepared.

They sat there for a moment, the silence broken only by the continuous humming of the microwave from the kitchen. The sunlight streaming like a thin golden veil from the window was a pale shadow on Cynthia's hair. Especially under its rays, she looked to be outshining day itself, an unfathomable angel with the sun as her throne. Steven recalled his earlier question—_"Do you like to travel a lot?"—_and decided his assumption that he could drag her into caves with him was completely ludicrous and selfish. It was under the sunlight where she belonged, in the brilliant light.

Cynthia must have noticed the expression on his face.

"Is something wrong?"

He shook his head wordlessly, fixing his gaze onto her, like he would never see her again. If Cynthia was uncomfortable with his blatant staring, she did not show it. She returned his gaze evenly, her visible eye like a silver disk of warmth.

The microwave's humming abruptly ended, the _ding_ sound of the conclusion to the heating startling them both.

"I'll get it," Cynthia said, half-rising. Steven shook his head, gesturing for her to sit down. He strode quickly to the kitchen and brought back the mysterious chocolate-stuffed _things._

"Only eatable thing in the house," He explained apologetically.

"It's fine. We can go somewhere else later," Cynthia selected one of the chocolate things and without examining it for traces of toxins,—as Steven would have done for any kind of food associated with Wallace—took a bite. "Chocolate," She said, chewing thoughtfully. "Pretty good."

Not poisonous.

Steven obligingly took the remaining _thing_ and cautiously nibbled on it. The chocolate tasted pretty good warm, and seemed to melt into the cake-like outside which held it. It took them both just a few minutes to finish the treats.

Steven smiled as he pointed to the side of his mouth. "You have a little…"

Cynthia blinked, seeming not to understand for a moment. Shaking his head in amusement, he reached over and with his thumb, gently wiped away the smear of chocolate still remaining on her lips. Her visible eye widened in something like horror and a faint flush of mortified embarrassment appeared in her cheeks. Steven couldn't suppress a chuckle, as he affectionately brushed back a stray blonde strand on her face, with the finger not stained with chocolate.

She mumbled a thanks, her eye glued determinedly on the table in an effort to preserve the last shred of her dignity. Then she froze, as she felt his hand lightly brush her cheek next. Cynthia forced herself to look up and see him looking at her in _that way. _The look in his eyes could only be described as awe—awe at what? At _her?—_and it was a look that made Cynthia feel she was infinitely unworthy of being on the receiving end of such a look.

Steven looked like he was about to say something and Cynthia really much wanted to hear it, when the door to the house burst open.

Both of them jerked in surprise, turned to see Wallace standing at the door, arms crossed. Metagross had tensed up, perceiving a threat, and then seeing that it was Wallace, relaxed and looked away disinterestedly, seeming to be saying, _Oh it's just the idiot._

Without preamble, said idiot shot a spear-like look at Steven, something that could have impaled the Steel-type Trainer to the far wall. Without preamble, the Champion of Hoenn declared:

"You destroyed the restaurant."

"I did not destroy the restaurant," said Steven after he had recovered from the shock of Wallace randomly materializing out of nowhere. "It was already severely damaged by the robbers imitating Team Magma."

Wallace was not convinced. His blue eyes were narrowed and accusing, like a stormy ocean roared within their depths.

"You destroyed the restaurant."

"You're deluding yourself again," Steven replied mildly, quite unbowed by the Champion's intent stare.

"We ate here," Cynthia interjected with obvious forced cheeriness, more than mildly annoyed at Wallace's interruption of the…moment.

"Your taste in 'food' is really odd. Remind me to never let you shop for me again," Steven added, a rare hint of irritation laced subtly in his tone as well.

Wallace looked between the two of them and his feigned anger faded immediately. "Well, if you wanted good food, then you should have stayed at the restaurant—but you destroyed it."

Steven sighed, not bothering to correct him anymore. "You don't have to worry about us, Wallace."

His politely hidden message—_Get out—_was completely disregarded by the Water-type Trainer. "I'm glad the two of you are bonding well!" He cried merrily.

_We would be bonding even more well if you were not here._

The Champion of Hoenn waggled his finger knowingly. "Well, I just came to visit you guys, because everyone else has gone off to Lilycove already. I bet they're already enjoying their vacation and heck, throwing a party there, too—I saw Sidney bringing a cake and all the cookies he made. Who knew that guy could bake, eh?" He chuckled to himself, before declaring, "Anyways, I brought you two a little something."

Undeterred by the flat stares he received, Wallace produced a large multicolored gift bag out of nowhere. He set it with a loud thump, onto the table, and then did almost a twirl, as he darted to the door. "Enjoy! Now—I'll be off!"

Just as abruptly as he had entered, Wallace was gone.

Steven told himself to lock the doors of his house from then on.

"Why are you friends with this guy?" Cynthia asked bluntly. Metagross, hearing the question turned and gave her a look that said plainly, _We're not._

Steven chuckled softly. "Frankly…I don't know."

Gradually, their eyes were drawn to the rather conspicuous bag sitting in the middle of the table. Cynthia glanced at Steven who regarded it suspiciously, like there was an Electrode about to use Explosion within the innocuous tissue paper poking out from the inside. Metagross, looking rather curious itself, sidled over.

Cynthia stared at the bag. "Well? Are we going to open it?"

"I suppose we must," Steven replied gravely, as he reached over slowly, like he was ready to draw back at any moment. Gingerly, he peeled away the tissue paper to reveal a little box wrapped in a ribbon. After carefully untying the ribbon, Steven lifted the lid to reveal…another box inside.

"Are you serious."

Something like a smirk appeared on Metagross's face, but it was difficult to really tell.

"As you've probably noticed, he has quite the flair for drama," Steven remarked dryly, undoing the magenta string around the second box and hoping very hard that Wallace had not decided to be vituperative enough to include a third box. Fortunately, he didn't.

Stacked neatly within were what appeared to be two large cardboard tickets.

Cynthia reached for one curiously and read the golden text on it out loud. "'Valid for a one-day stay at Knot Island. Please enjoy your trip and explore all that the Sevii Islands have to offer!'" She looked up at Steven. "The Sevii Islands?"

"A popular vacationing spot I've heard," He said thoughtfully. "It's quite far away though, the closest region being Kanto. I wonder how Wallace got these."

"Well," Casually, Cynthia flipped the ticket over and pretended to be engrossed in the details there. "You want to go sometime?"

Steven smiled in response. "Of course. But first…let's get some real food."

They ended up having a real meal with the Mossdeep Gym Twins.

* * *

><p>"Ooh do come in!" Liza cried out with delight, ushering both of them inside. She had rushed out as the two had walked by the Gym, and asked them if they had eaten dinner. Then—without waiting for the reply—she seized them.<p>

"Hi," Tate called cheerfully from where he sat on the floor, at a table. "You guys are just in time. We're just—,"

"—about to have dinner," Liza finished, as she handed them each chopsticks. "We think a flu's been going around—,"

"—because a lot of our Gym Trainers have been absent. And then today, everyone is taking the day off," said Tate. "We usually all eat dinner together—,"

"—so it feels kind of empty with just the two of us."

The twins then exclaimed at the same time, "We're glad to have you with us!"

It was uncanny, but Cynthia had seen weirder things. Steven smiled back, like he was absolutely used to twin telepathy.

"I cooked today," Liza added, as Tate stated at the exact same moment, "Liza cooked today."

Cynthia took a seat on one of the mats and blinked at the array of colorful food on the platters of the low table. Steven was already helping himself so Cynthia happily joined in. She poured for herself a cup of jasmine tea from the nearby teapot and sipped it delicately.

"So! So!" Tate suddenly cried out excitedly, in mid-bite of some fish. "Steven, is it true that you're getting married?"

Cynthia choked on her tea.

Steven pretended not to notice her reaction and replied calmly to Liza's sudden question. "Who told you that?" He asked, keeping his voice casual.

"Wallace did!" Both of the twins answered and the former Champion found himself completely unsurprised, although his eyes narrowed with a steely light. With this, the current Champion of Hoenn had fallen pretty low. Cynthia was staring at him intently, and Steven was aware that he was obligated to give an appropriate answer and badly deprecate Wallace's name while he was at it. Steven conformed to both.

He started by deprecating the Champion's name. "Wallace is a terrible influence on children, and an extremely bad role model," The rock collector said to the twins seriously and slowly, but with amusement in his eyes. "And he also spreads scandalous lies. You guys should not be associating with people like him—we wouldn't want children to grow up like him after all."

Tate and Liza laughed. "But is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"Are you getting married?"

The corner of Steven's mouth twitched. "Not that I know of. Right now. But that's my own business, though privacy is not something that Wallace comprehends—which is why you guys should not hang around people like him."

"But you hang out with him all the time," Liza pointed out.

"That's because I pity him." Wallace was lucky that Steven was not an unkind person, for he was bashing him rather lightly and with good humor.

"Ooooh," The twins said, leaning forward eagerly.

"Is that why you gave him the Champion title?" Liza asked.

" Because you felt sorry for him?" Tate finished.

That was pushing it a little too much, but Steven laughed, regarded them both for a moment, and weighed his response. He could see Cynthia shoot a look at him, daring him to mercilessly denounce Wallace further.

_Say it. Burn him good. _

"Yes," Steven said calmly, imagining his slandered friend's response to his words. "I pitied him that much."

The twins would go running to Wallace the moment they saw him and his head, Steven could already see the Water-type Trainer suddenly bursting into his house—like he often did—and pointing at him in mock outrage, one hand placed dramatically over his heart.

"_How could you say such a thing to people? That hurts, Steven, that hurts. I thought we were _friends_."_

Steven chuckled gently but then froze as Liza asked, "Who would you marry then?"

"Wallace told us you were madly in love with someone," Tate added cheerily. "And he said, in a month—,"

"—the two of you would be married. He told us to start deciding what we're to wear—,"

"—to your wedding. Say, what's your wedding going to be like?"

"We've never been to one. What _should_ we wear?" Liza looked a little anxious.

Forcing himself to stay calm, Steven managed to say, his voice a little choked, "I'm afraid I don't have a wedding planned anytime soon. Wallace…"

He trailed off, unable to communicate the things he was thinking of doing to the Water-type Trainer now. He did hear though, Cynthia hiss, "I am going to _kill_ him."

The children focused their gazes onto her. "You must be—," began Liza, her eyes lighting up in recognition.

"—the lady that Wallace was talking about!" Finished Tate, "So Miss Cynthia, is he telling the truth? Is there—,"

"—going to be a wedding?"

There was no reaction from Cynthia, except for the increasingly murderous aura that she was expelling, and the alarming way she bit off Wallace's name as she muttered it under her breath. Mildly distressed by the way her hand appeared to be twitching towards her Pokeballs, Steven decided to intervene.

"I thought we already established that Wallace is an awful liar," He interjected smoothly, effectively taking control of the situation once more.

The twins were quiet this time, their solemn eyes losing their childish cluelessness and flashing with quieter mischievous knowing.

"We're Psychics you know," Liza remarked, giggling. "So we know—,"

"—exactly when people or Pokemon are perfectly in sync with each other," Tate paused, regarding Cynthia and Steven meaningfully. "When two people are two halves of a whole—,"

"—like we are, there's no hiding it from us. We can tell. And there's no denying it—,"

"—because it's synchronicity," both twins said at once. Steven stared at them, unable to respond to that.

"But Wallace must be a really bad gossiper," Tate continued cheerily. "Because—,"

"—he's been telling all of the Hoenn Gym Leaders about the wedding. And they all believed him."

"So now, everyone thinks you're getting married!"

Steven sighed heavily, wondering how on earth he was going to fix the mess that Wallace had made. Beside him, Cynthia groaned quietly and put her head on the table.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to kill him."<p>

"Please don't. Then I'll have to be the Champion again and that would make me sad," replied Steven with a lighthearted grin. Cynthia stared flatly at the path they were walking along, her gray eye shooting invisible lasers that should have been searing a hole in the ground.

"I'm not even going to use my Pokemon," She was saying with unnerving calm. "I will beat him up myself."

Steven laughed, his hand stroking the back of hers gently, a bit unsure whether or not to take her words seriously. After all, Cynthia looked fully capable of hitting someone when she got irritated.

In the end, the twins had been distracted by Steven into talking about an entirely different subject and the rest of the dinner had gone without any more infuriating mentions of Wallace—the traitor. Now, they were headed back to Steven's house, where Cynthia declared she would plot Wallace's demise.

Steven held the door open for the fuming Champion of Sinnoh, smiling at her overreaction to the Hoenn Champion's harmless prank. He would give his friend a good scolding later, but Steven decided to not let the two meet for a while—Cynthia would probably challenge Wallace to a fight. Not even a Pokemon battle, from the way she was spewing death threats. Just…a fight.

As Steven called out a "I'll be right back" and slipped into another room for whatever reason, Cynthia sat down onto the plaid couch in the living room with a quiet huff. She had never liked Wallace in the first place and thus far, he was not making it any better.

Deciding to rid her mind of anymore thoughts of that annoying man, the Champion crossed on leg over another as she sat back, her eyes lazily sweeping the room. The glimmer of gold from the very top of a shelf caught her eye and she recognized the Shiny Stone that she had found, immediately. It was placed apart from the other stones in Steven's collection, above them like it was extremely special; a sacred object on a holy alter.

He had not only kept it, but also seemed to treasure it. Cynthia found that increasingly betraying blush in her cheeks again, and was glad that Steven was not in the room at that time.

Automatically, her hand strayed to her pocket where her matching stone lay, her fingers brushing the cool smoothness there.

"_You must be the lady that Wallace was talking about!"_

"_Is there going to be a wedding?"_

Cynthia blinked away those words, feeling a little shiver go down her spine. Now _that_ was going a little too far. Married? That was…

She couldn't imagine herself dating let alone married.

_What about tonight's dinner? Before the restaurant got blown up? _An unwelcome little voice whispered in her head.

_That was not a date, _Cynthia argued back, crossing her arms. _I just…_

That thought trailed off, as she deliberated her exact feelings for Steven. She couldn't deny that she found him an amazing person to be around, and that she _wanted_ to be around him. And she certainly would not mind spending the rest of her life with him.

_That's called "marriage", _the voice remarked snidely.

Cynthia let out a frustrated groan at herself.

Soft footsteps signaled Steven's return into the room. Cynthia looked up, quickly putting a smile on her face, and saw him holding two ice cream cones.

"Just found these buried in the back of the freezer," He said with a grin, handing one to her.

"More junk food," Cynthia sighed appreciatively, immediately perking up. She ripped the stiff wrapper off and happily licked at the sweet icy vanilla-ness. Steven took a seat next to her on the couch, his shoulder brushing hers. His head cocked as he thought up of conversation.

"So _have_ you ever thought about marriage?"

His tone was light and conversational but Cynthia barely suppressed a flinch at the topic.

"What, did what Wallace say get to you?" She countered humorously, successfully hiding her initial reaction, and continuing to munch at her ice cream cone.

Steven sniggered, leaning back comfortably. "No, my father harps on the subject quite often."

"What do you think about it then?" Her question was of genuine curiosity. His eyes flickered to her for a moment.

"It'll come with the right person," He replied nonchalantly, his gaze lingering on her a little longer before returning casually to his ice cream. "What about you?"

"I've…never thought about it," Cynthia admitted. "I've always been too busy for it to cross my mind."

"Hmm." Steven took a thoughtful bite out of his ice cream, winced a moment at the brain freeze, before swallowing. He chuckled, "I'm sure it'll work out in the end, regardless." His eyes softened, and Cynthia was once again lost in their calming ocean depths, deep bottomless blue that she wanted to drown in. His shoulder was leaning against hers, his warmth making her feel like resting her head on him and never moving again.

Then Steven blinked and gestured to the left. "By the way, it's getting pretty dark outside."

"Oh." Cynthia followed his gaze to the window, and through the glass, the sky was an evening shade of violet-indigo, the moon a copper disk hanging low over the darkened glistening visible ocean. "Wow, it's nighttime already."

"Are you staying at the Lilycove Hotel with everyone else?" Steven asked.

"Eh…" She licked vanilla off of her lips slowly. In all honestly, Cynthia was rather reluctant with the idea of staying in the same city, let alone the same building as the rest of the Sinnoh Elite Four. Lucian and Bertha wouldn't be any trouble—the former quietly reading and the latter quietly going about whatever business she liked—but Aaron and Flint could, by themselves, level a town with the amount of noise and bother they could produce. The two of them together, in the _same hotel_…Cynthia shuddered. Aaron would be blasting music or making a ruckus with his Pokemon and Flint could probably talk the walls and windows to pieces. It was likely something would blow up, too.

Steven read her expression clearly. He smiled hesitantly, said a little slowly, "Or…you could stay here for the night."

"R-really?" She asked, caught by complete surprise by an offer she should have seen coming. She was temporarily caught in a memory—of a scene in a spring-misted town, which seemed so long ago…when a similar offer slipped from her own mouth.

"Of course. I've lots of room. You're welcome to stay," Steven said warmly. "If you don't mind, that is."

"Oh no…I'd rather stay here than have to deal with a pair of idiots at the hotel," Cynthia replied, laughing little weakly. She popped the remaining bit of the cone into her mouth. Suddenly feeling rather drained by the day, Cynthia rose, stretched.

"I think I'll go to bed early."

"The bathroom is the second on the right," Steven said helpfully.

"Thanks," She hesitated and turned to face him for a moment. Steven stared back calmly. Quietly, she said, "Good night."

His tone was as warm as late summer winds. "Good night, Cynthia."

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>So there we are. Yes. More references and mentions of various food, because food is awesome. I want some vanilla ice cream right now...<p> 


	5. Harmonize

Chapter that is probably packed with useless stuff, but I had fun writing it so whatever! xD

Today, we have more cheesiness (or fluff, as you guys seem to call it), a random battle, random old ladies, random drama, and Wallace randomly bursting into the house again. This is the last time. I promise.

Thanks again, for all the reviews and know that I read every last one, even though I don't really reply to any of them. I'm just a lazybutt like that. But still. xD

Anyways, enjoy the randomness which this story is built off of~! ^.^

I own Pokemon not.

* * *

><p><em><span>Harmonize<span>_

* * *

><p><em>Lance and shield in battle<em>

_are hung together at the hearth,_

_tied by steel and sparks_

_and something more._

* * *

><p>Sure enough, Wallace burst into the house, the next morning, practically wailing.<p>

"How could you _say_ such things?" He asked, drawing each word out with great drama, with both hands clasped over his heart like Steven had shot him there several times. "That hurts. That hurts a lot."

The Steel-type Trainer looked up and then looked back down and hoped by feigning ignorance, Wallace would leave him alone about the comments he had made to the Mossdeep twins who had, of course tattled—such a thing was unlikely, but still worth a try.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Steven mildly, as he took another bite out of his toast. He was examining a town map of the Sevii Islands that lay flat on his lap and absently spinning a Leaf Stone around the table, with his other hand. A mug of coffee steamed next to a plate of hash browns—all food that Steven had purchased when he got up earlier, for he was _not_ tolerating Wallace's provisions for another meal.

"You know _perfectly _well what I'm talking about!" Wallace sniffed, crossing his arms in mock disdain.

Steven swallowed and then took a long unhurried sip out of his coffee before answering. "Mmh. You deserved it." He picked up a fork and took an experimental stab at the hash browns. "And stop barging into my house without knocking," He added as an afterthought, as he realized he had forgotten about his resolution to start locking his door.

The Water-type Trainer ignored the latter statement and put on a look of wild outrage and hurt at the former statement. He raised his gaze to the ceiling like he had just been run through by an arrow, and his arm gestures became even more passionately dramatic. "I _deserved _it? How could you say such a thing, my friend? I'm just looking out for you and trying to make sure you do not ruin the only chance you ever have for love—,"

"Stop shouting," Steven cut in calmly, trying to hide his laughter. "You'll wake Cynthia up."

He glanced back, to where the bedrooms were located, and where his guest was still asleep. At least she had been when he came back from grocery shopping.

"Oh," Wallace immediately lowered his voice, and then seemed to forget about his grievances altogether as he stared at the map Steven was studying. His expression immediately changed to triumph as he realized Steven was going to use the two tickets to the islands. "Are you planning to go with her?"

"Yep."

"When?"

He finished chewing the hash browns before saying, "I'm planning today."

"Today?" Wallace echoed in surprise, and then delight. "Good, good. Very good. It's a date then!"

Steven was about to correct Wallace in that he was _planning _today and not necessarily _going _today, but it would be pointless. And also, it was _not_ a date, just merely a…fun trip. Or something like that. Of course Wallace wouldn't buy that either, though, so he forced himself to quietly eat his food, pointedly ignoring his friend.

A voice that sounded suspiciously like Wallace began singing in Steven's head mockingly, _Denial, denial, you're still in denial._

Steven shut the voice up by going on the offense, with his own accusation. "By the way, Wallace, while we're at the Islands, I expect you to mop up the mess you've made."

"What mess?"

"Telling everyone about my nonexistent marriage," Steven said, closing his eyes. "Apparently, you told _all_ the Hoenn Gym Leaders."

"Not _all_ of them," Wallace insisted, although he did not deny the charges with any amount of vigor. "Winora was visiting Johto, so she doesn't know. Which is good, because she wouldn't have believed me and would have accused me of being a liar and convinced everyone else too."

"Because you _are_ a liar."

"Not in a month I won't be," He grinned. Steven sighed. Apparently his friend was still a believer in his own theory that Steven and Cynthia would be married within the month.

His only comfort was that he would be able to escape for a while. "I can't wait to leave," He muttered, unwilling to think of the questions the Hoenn Gym Leaders would be bombarding him with.

Hearing him, Wallace said happily, "You guys have lots of fun then. I hear the Sevii Islands are beautiful at this time of year. I've been there once and it was great. The sea—such a sparkling shade of cerulean, mirroring the sky," His eyes had become dreamy. "The waves receding and advancing with such elegance and beauty, never faltering…Thus is the grace and everlasting magnificence of the ocean—,"

"Do you want some coffee?" Steven interrupted, deciding if Wallace was drinking something, he would have to shut up. Of course, caffeine added to an already hyperactive individual could not be good in the long run. It was too late to take the offer back though.

"I want some," said a voice from the doorway. Cynthia had appeared there, looking tidy and prim, not a wrinkle on her coat and her black ornaments fixed to her neatly brushed hair—the only hints of sleep the half-drowsiness still in her face. In the light rays that streamed brightly from the windows, Cynthia's hair had taken on the sheen of liquid platinum, a cascading waterfall of spun white gold. She was as radiant as the morning sun…albeit one who rose a little later.

"Morning," she added, with a half-stifled yawn.

"Good morning. Did we wake you?" Steven asked in concern, trying not to gape like a fool in love. She waved him off airily, thankfully not noticing. (Wallace, however, gave Steven something like an evil leering look.)

"I was up a few minutes ago."

"Cynthia!" Greeted Wallace like she was a long-lost sibling. Cynthia kind of distastefully glanced at him sideways—thankfully not going through with any of her threats of violence from yesterday, but still obviously holding a grudge against the unashamed gossiper. When Wallace cheerily waved at her, pretending not to realize he was not in her good books, she walked past him without a word, to receive coffee from Steven.

"So I hear you guys are going to the Sevii Islands today," Wallace began eagerly. Cynthia blinked and glanced at Steven who was about to explain how Wallace had—once again—misinterpreted his words, when she shrugged.

"I guess we are then."

Hoenn's Champion flashed a look of unidentifiable triumph at Hoenn's former Champion. Steven rolled his eyes slightly, looking away, while Wallace nodded sagely and knowingly before (_finally_) heading towards the exit.

"Well, have a nice trip!" He called again, waving cheerily, walking out with a swagger like he owned the house himself.

"Next time I really am locking my door," Steven muttered back, offering Cynthia some toast. She laughed, accepting the food.

"So we're headed for the Sevii Islands?"

"Apparently so," said Steven, solemnly smoothing the map out on the table. "A ship is docking at Slateport today. It will take us to Vermillion City in Kanto, where we can take a ferry to Knot Island. The tickets let us stay for one night there I believe. Should we go today?"

"Now's a good time as any," Cynthia replied cheerfully, not seeming bothered at all by the abruptness of it all. She paused. "A ship at Slateport? Is it…the S.S. Aqua by any chance?" She took a random stab at the first luxury fast boat she knew of.

Steven glanced at the back of one of the tickets. "Yes it's that one. I don't go on ships too often, but I heard it's pretty nice," Steven gave her a funny look. "Is something…?"

"No…," Cynthia said, after looking into his quizzical teal eyes evenly. "I just heard…the beds there are very comfy. There are rumors that taking a nap on that ship will completely revitalize you."

"That's…interesting." Steven replied, not particularly sure what to make of that random fact. He had caught the way she had hesitated, but shrugged, supposing it was nothing. Cynthia looked away and smiled to herself.

She reminded quietly, "Noon's not that far off. We should get ready soon."

Steven nodded, putting his fork down and then finished his coffee. He rose, went to the shelf and gathered his wallet and various other belongings which he stuffed back into his pockets. He hesitated once more before the Shiny Stone, and decided against taking it with him. He didn't want to risk losing it to some Wingull that liked shiny things.

* * *

><p>The weather in Slateport was lovely, the salty breeze welcoming ships to sail over the calm and broad back of the great ocean.<p>

They descended into the interiors of the ship as a horn blew outside, signaling departure from the port city. A walk along the narrow passageways to where their room for the journey was supposed to be was filled with the scent of freshly mopped wood floor and faint pine.

As they descended the steps, a person appeared from the bottom stairwell—a person of the Black Belt Trainer Class, judging from his karate outfit and the burly way he held a Pokeball in his hand. The man was heavily muscled enough to effectively block their progress and when he stopped abruptly, Steven and Cynthia were unable to progress.

"Excuse us—," Steven began, but he was answered only by the Black Belt shooting a laser glare at his eyes and then shouting.

"Good! Now fight me!"

"Uh…" Steven said, the Locking-Eyes Rule not even occurring to him because of the abruptness.

Snickering from above them caught Cynthia's attention and she looked up to see a boy appear at the top of the stairs. He adjusted his oversized glasses and seemed to be fiddling with a remote control. His arrival blocked off their route of escape. They were sandwiched by the two Trainers from both ends.

"I recognize you both," The Super Nerd chuckled in a nasal tone of voice. "You're the Champion and the ex-Champion of Sinnoh and Hoenn. But that doesn't make any difference here. The rules still apply and we're going to battle."

"Battle…?" Steven asked blankly, like it was foreign word, still looking extremely confused as to why they were being challenged. Cynthia smiled, as she readied her Pokeballs.

"You haven't been on one of these boats for a while, haven't you?"

"The last time was a while ago," Steven admitted to her cautiously.

"Then you must have forgotten," Cynthia turned to him sideways, her visible gray eye sparkling with hidden amusement. "These kinds of ships are swarming with Trainers who want to battle."

"Is that so?" Steven raised an eyebrow, as he realized Cynthia had chosen deliberately not to inform him before the beginning of the trip.

The Champion nodded, smiling to herself, as she brought three Pokeballs out. "A tag battle will cause less property damage," She called to the Super Nerd. He nodded, although he seemed disgruntled at the prospect of teaming up with a large, sweaty, and dull Black Belt as a partner. While he and the Black Belt eyed each other unpleasantly, Cynthia whispered to Steven, "I have Spiritomb and Lucario." Each of the spheres made a distinctive _clunk_ sound as it was tilted and shown to him.

Steven hesitated—wondering a bit just what he was getting himself into—before choosing two of his Pokemon that would complement hers.

"Skarmory," He said, weighing the Pokeball in his hand, "And Cradily."

The Super Nerd brought out what looked like a video recorder.

"I have a very popular blog. I have to document everything," He said proudly, upon being questioned by the Black Belt. He pressed "record", tilted the recorder at Steven and Cynthia and then spoke into the device using an announcer voice. "Super Nerd Shawn here. Today I've teamed up with Black Belt Wait for a double battle against Champion Cynthia and Steven Stone. They've come aboard the S.S. Aqua—as a pair, _hm?_—and we have the honor of battling them, as is the tradition here! This is extremely exciting so everyone out there watching—wish us luck against these two most formidable opponents!"

Cynthia gave the camera her usual smile as it was turned on her, while Steven pretended to be occupied with choosing a lead out of the two Pokemon he had to battle with. He sighed softly, realizing the video of the battle would probably go online the moment it was finished. He had spent so much effort ditching mass media attention, too. Well, it couldn't be helped now.

"We go with Magnezone and Medicham," Super Nerd Shawn announced into his recorder, in an oily voice, as he tossed his Pokeball. "And our Champion opponents lead with Skamory and Spiritomb! Oh look at them—the pair of them, bringing such an intimidating aura out, right off the bat. Both of them seem _so_ well-trained and powerful. I wonder how we'll fare against such strong…"

It _had_ been a while since he had been trapped in a media spotlight, but with well-practiced ease, Steven tuned the person out. "Skarmory, Toxic."

The Steel-type bird, his golden ablaze at the prospect of a rare Trainer battle obeyed with an uncommon amount of eagerness, scattering a wave of purple acid towards the Medicham. However, the swift Pokemon was agile enough to evade the attack.

Black Belt Wai yelled, "Medicham, use Thunderpunch on Skarmory!"

Steven was fairly confident that Skarmory could dodge the dangerous attack, but Cynthia intervened.

"Spiritomb, Silver Wind."

The bizarre vortex creature shimmered like a mass of purple and green fog before releasing a wave of shimmery silver dust, sweeping in an arc towards the Medicham. The Psychic-type, seeing the danger, had to stop its attack on Skarmory and roll out of the way to dodge.

Steven flashed Cynthia a grateful look, and then found that he couldn't look away from her afterwards. In the midst of battle, the simmering passionate spark that flashed alluringly in Cynthia's eye from time to time had brightened to envelope her completely—it seemed she was bathed in an aura of brilliant, commanding light, an avenging angel. Steven caught his breath and tore his gaze away, but he couldn't help but think—although he avoided battling, watching _her_ battle was a breathtaking experience.

Super Nerd Shawn called out an order, amazingly while still filming the entire thing with his bulky recorder. "Magnezone, use Thunder!"

Again, Skarmory was targeted. Steven sighed inwardly, cursing Magnet Pull once again, as he ordered the steel bird to dodge. Skarmory managed to successfully evade the blast, hovering back a little in caution, his yellow eyes flashing with anger.

As he flew past Medicham, however, the Fighting-type took the opportunity to fire another Thunderpunch. This hit connected solidly, sending Skarmory flying back with a long screech. Steven's eyes widened in concern and brief surprise.

Despite both the critical hit and the super effectiveness, however, Skarmory picked himself up from the floor, returning to the air immediately, seeming to have only became utterly enraged. His golden eyes blazed with an almost frightening ferocity.

Cynthia watched the metal avian seethe in frustration as she scanned over the situation. For Skarmory, it was really a bad position to be in, as both of the opponents were serious threats and he could not do anything at all to one of them. Steven on his part, remained perfectly calm, but there was nothing he could do, as Magnezone's Magnet Pull remained in effect to prevent switch-outs. Magnet Pull. Steven seemed to have awful luck with that.

At the thought of Steven, Cynthia had to turn to look at him and found herself staring at him for a while. Despite the noise and fair chaos raging around them, there was an assuring, frosted calm in his eyes that reminded her of a cool and tranquil pool in the summertime. A pool that she wanted to dive into, lose herself entirely—

_No distractions, _Cynthia told herself sternly, as she looked away determinedly.

She raised her Pokeball, refocusing at once. "Come back, Spiritomb. Let's go Lucario—Earthquake."

At the same time, Steven called out. "Aerial Ace!"

The blue canine burst out in a blur of white sparks, transitioning smoothly into a ground-rocking attack. The Earthquake caused the very railings of the stairs to shake violently, the overhead lights swaying dangerously from the ceiling. Even outside, through a round window, Sailors at a deck looked startled at the shaking.

Steven winced, fearing that someone would fall or get hurt and things in general to go flying, or worse—damage be done to a ship in the middle of the ocean. However, even as the powerful Ground attack vibrated through the very foundations of the vessel, Steven could see glimpses of Sailors outside returning to their normal business, not even thrown off balance. As the ground settled down, the lights slid back to their rightful positions, and things resumed as normal. Steven glanced down curiously at the nearby door and was unsurprised to see its hinge and frame reinforced with steel. It seemed the owners of the fast ships knew what they were doing, when they set the tradition of allowing battling on the vessels.

The former Champion looked back over to their battlefield and saw both the Medicham and the Magnezone, slumped to the floor, courtesy of the Earthquake and Skamory's Aerial Ace maneuver.

"Wow!" Super Nerd Shawn cried into the recorder. "What a double attack of sheer ferocity! Steven and Cynthia…how well they work together. It seems like they've been battling together for ages! I wonder _just _why they're here together today…"

Cynthia ignored his gossiping and glanced over to her battle partner. He still had a cool, unruffled look on his face, his eyes steely, and he certainly didn't look unhappy or uncomfortable. But she had a feeling, that indeed, Steven strongly preferred less strident and chaos-ridden activities than Pokemon battles, especially public ones when a camera was directly trained on him—she felt a sudden profound sense of guilt that she had dragged him into this.

When they were asked for an interview for the Super Nerd's blog, Cynthia cobbled together a polite decline and they moved past the challengers and down to the Lower Deck of the ship.

"Your Pokemon are amazing," He told her with a smile, returning his two Pokeballs to his belt as they walked.

"I could say the same about yours," She replied, seeming to be immensely pleased, but also unsatisfied with something.

"Is something wrong?" Steven asked, noticing her look. Cynthia glanced around, and then shook her head. He followed her gaze, and then shrugged, accepting that if it was important, she would tell him later when they were alone.

He could, feel though, the peoples' stares upon them as they continued walking, though no one else challenged them. It wasn't like he was not used to people or being stared at for that matter—he just wondered if Cynthia, whose world was alight with this constantly, would be just as home in a very quiet environment. But he had already been over this. It was a petty matter.

(Now his thoughts were bordering on whining, so he cut them off.)

Cynthia was looking at him in a concerned manner, like it was her turn to ask him what was wrong. Quickly, Steven tore the distant look off his face and flashed her an assuring smile.

He would worry about all of that later.

* * *

><p>Cape Brink was absolutely beautiful. A low bit of mist hung over the flowing water there, like a snowy shroud over it, the silvery matter twirling over the still waters like a cloak made out of a dreamlike material.<p>

They walked along the rarely trod path, the late afternoon sun speckling lazy splotches of amber over the slightly sandy ground. The abundant trees whispered with the wind's voice, branches singing against one another, Pidgey singing upon the branches.

"Such a beautiful place," Steven remarked in wonderment, taking in the lush forested landscape of Boon Island. They had taken the ferry from Vermillion directly to Two Island instead of the first island, for the two had wanted to do some quiet sightseeing first.

"Isn't it?" Cynthia said pensively, her half-closed eye sweeping dreamily over the mists. The soft, cool lake-ocean breeze twirled her golden locks playfully, ruffling the Umbreon-patterned hair ornaments there.

They walked into a clearing, drifting to a stop just under the shade of a magnificent oak tree that shot for the sky with silver-tinted branches. There was a large mossy rock that was large enough for both of them to sit comfortably next to each other. Cynthia regarded the stony surface critically, brushing a few fallen leaves off, before seating herself with a proud sort of grace. Steven looked amused, as he joined her.

They still had a wonderful view of the lake flowing down Cape Brink from there. It spread out like mirrored glass, the color of the sky, the miniature waterfalls murmuring down the slopes. Beyond a quaint little house in the distance, even the majesty of the ocean was a peaceful, subdued color, a drowsy sort of golden orange shade.

Cynthia allowed a sleepy silence to settle down for a few minutes, as they both admired the waterscape, before speaking.

"I'm sorry."

He blinked, an expression of bewilderment descending on his face. "For what?"

Cynthia paused, tilting her head up to look at the golden twilight that was going on in the skies above. "For dragging you into that battle earlier, instead of avoiding it. I know you don't like them, but I still brought you along. I guess—my ego got the best of me."

Steven gave a gentle shake of his head, but he was impressed at her bold honestly. "You don't have anything to apologize for at all. I don't…_dislike_ battles. The tag-battle we had earlier was a lot of fun. It's just that…I prefer to spend more time bonding with my Pokemon. Battles are the time to test those bonds, that's all—and it's an exhilarating feeling when you come out victorious because of that. But if you throw it around all day, you lose that feeling."

Cynthia had never thought of it that way. She battled quite often, and sometimes she found herself completely apathetic even after a hard-fought victory paid in sweat and blood by her Pokemon.

"I see. Thank you for telling me that."

Steven looked a little startled at her unexpected gratitude. He paused, and then said quietly. "I'll have to apologize, as well."

Cynthia raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

"I must be an incredibly inconsiderate person, aren't I?"

"What are you talking about?" Inconsiderate was the last adjective on earth to describe his relentless gentlemanly demeanor.

He laughed softly. "I don't dislike busy places either, but I prefer not to stay there for long…yet I take you along to those places anyways. Then I must sulk obviously enough for you to notice and have to _apologize_ for dragging _me_ there."

Cynthia smirked, unable to imagine Steven sulking about anything at all. "Well, if you're talking about annoying people with cameras, I know what you mean. The reporters in our region are especially persistent and stalkerish. I don't like that much noise, either, you know."

Steven tilted his head questioningly, the movement causing his blue bangs to flick against her blonde ones.

"I get enough cameras trained at my face at the League. It's nice to go out often and explore some ruins or something of that sort." Cynthia's hand automatically went to her left pocket, felt past where the Dawn Stone laid, but she had not brought the parchment detailing the Rock Peak Ruins. "Hmm. We should go out and look around in some of those once in a while, if you'd like."

His eyes softened with that emotion she couldn't place. "I'd like that very much."

Cynthia turned away when she felt the heat creep into her cheeks again, her shoulder brushing his as she leaned back a little. She couldn't keep looking away for long though, and their eyes met a moment later.

There was that look in his eyes again, with what she now recognized as longing, as well as warmth she wanted to share in. Seeing that they were in appropriate proximity, and that the mood was acceptable enough, Cynthia smiled, half impishly, half shyly, and leaned forward, meaning to offer something like a hug.

She meant for it to be brief—she didn't know exactly how he would respond— but Steven reacted immediately, jerking back in surprise. She was leaning forward and so lost her balance, falling right on top of him. The Champion gave a little squeak of shock, as she found herself face-planted onto her companion's chest. Hesitantly, she lifted her head and found that her weight falling onto him had left Steven flat on his back on the rock. There was an almost comedic look of surprise on his face, but also amusement.

"Well," Cynthia said sheepishly, after a moment, with neither of them daring to move. "That was unexpected."

"Indeed." Steven watched her intently, but as she was about to pull away, he lifted his hand so it rested on the back of her head. She felt his fingers stroke her hair.

"Do I still get that kiss?" He asked, with a playful twinkle in his usually coolly composed eyes. Cynthia blinked, because a kiss wasn't what she had been initially attempting to do…but she happily accepted the misunderstanding anyways.

Cynthia grinned back. "If you'd like."

She leaned down, brushing her blonde bang behind her ear so that it wouldn't dangle into his face, and almost shyly leaned back downwards. He waited patiently with a faint smile on his face; his eyes were half-closed and unhurried, as he regarded her with affection that made Cynthia want to blush again.

Their lips had just brushed together, when muffled but still sharp and discerning footsteps were heard, shuffling through nearby foliage.

The moment was shattered like glass hitting pavement, as Cynthia stiffened, jerking away from Steven, who was already sitting up. Both of them tensed like deer, eyes focusing intently on the direction where the footsteps came from.

A voice shouted through the trees, "Kuyaaahhh! I see you, spirits, and I know you're there!"

An old woman burst out of the trees like a rabid demon, waving a staff around wildly. She was dressed in the traditional manner of Channelers, the ones that used to guard the Pokemon Tower in Kanto. "Kuayaaa…oh…who are you, strangers?"

Steven was about to attempt to stutter a reply, when she pinned him down with a glare. "You…" She marched right up to him, and Steven was unable to back away because he was still sitting on the rock. All he could do was cringe back as the old lady jabbed her finger aggressively into his personal bubble. She was pointing at the first Pokeball at his belt. "You! That Skarmory…!"

"Um…"

"No…it was just my imagination…" She backed away, her eyes flickering to the bewildered Cynthia.

"That Spiritomb…no, I was just mistaken…I have the ultimate technique, but will no one put it to use?"

The two stared at her, quite unsure what to make of her words.

"Ultimate technique," The woman growled once more time, before sanity seemed to descend back into her eyes. "Oh…hello children…what brings you here?"

"We were...just leaving, actually," Cynthia said weakly, as she rose. "Just visiting. Sightseeing. Pictures. Nice view." She bit off each word feebly, tugging on Steven's arm in a _please get me out of here_ motion. He stood up stiffly, inching warily away from the intrusive old woman.

The old lady nodded sagely, like she knew what Cynthia was talking about. "The view here is very nice." Without another word, she abruptly turned and wheeled back towards the edge of the cape, towards the tiny house there which presumably belonged to her.

At the same time, Cynthia was towing Steven back towards the port, where they could catch the ferry to get out.

"That was both random and frightening," She whispered.

"That was _very_ random and frightening," Steven replied in an equally befuddled tone.

They boarded the ferry to One Island, and Cynthia was hoping that they wouldn't bump into any more disruptive or insane old women.

* * *

><p>Her wish almost came true. It was not an <em>entirely<em> insane woman, but Bertha appearing in their room was extremely disruptive. Cynthia had been walking towards the closet of their shared room for the night in the Pokemon Center, Steven following her, when the old woman materialized by the door.

"Ber—? W-why. Are you here," said Cynthia blankly, stopping so abruptly that Steven bumped into her. He mumbled an apology which she did not hear in the shock of the absolute randomness that was cursing her today.

The Elite Four Member smiled at her sweetly. "Why you aren't the only one allowed to take a vacation, dear."

"You _are_ on a vacation. In _Hoenn_," Cynthia retorted, emphasizing the region Bertha was _supposed_ to be in with an edge.

Bertha merely laughed, looking over the two of them affectionately, like a grandmother who had decided to deliver a plate of homemade cookies. Steven looked confused and a little frightened at the prospect of dealing with another old woman.

"I just dropped by for a visit," Bertha said casually, smoothing out her chocolate-colored scarf. "I couldn't not check up on you when I heard you were just going off by yourself, dear."

"I'm not by myself," Cynthia pointed out, trying to keep the exasperation from her voice. Bertha's eyes flickered over to Steven and zoned in on him like a pair of searing lenses.

"That's right, silly me," The Ground-type user said softly, smiling. "You're not by yourself."

Steven shifted a little, gave her an uncertain and polite smile—like the one he had given to Cynthia's grandmother so long ago—trying to appear as a person who would never cause any trouble whatsoever. Bertha's stare was a bit more accusing than Cynthia's grandmother's—her eyes were piercing and blatantly scanning him over for flaws that might degrade him to not being worthy of standing in Cynthia's presence.

Just the then, the sound of tapping on glass caught their attention. Steven looked up, and spotted a Wingull perched outside the window of another room adjacent to the one they were occupying, using its beak to peck urgently at the glass. The bird wore a little hat and what looked like a miniature messenger bag strapped to its back—a special delivery Pokemon. There was a note card held in its beak which read "Delivery for Mr. Steven Stone".

Steven frowned, not recalling having ordered any packages, and certainly not having them addressed to his visit to the Islands, but he excused himself and walked towards that window, exiting to the next room.

That left Cynthia alone with Bertha.

The Champion crossed her arms, a bit annoyed with her mentor. "Alright, seriously—,"

"Dear child," Bertha interrupted, looking and sounding quite serious. "I'm here to discuss that boy."

"Steven?"

"That's the one. What are you planning to do with him?"

That was weird wording if Cynthia had ever heard any. "I'm…not sure what you mean."

Bertha smiled, her eyes twinkling. "You know perfectly well, dear."

"Steven and I are…" Cynthia trailed off, unsure what to say. They were friends, certainly, but…Cynthia wasn't sure what would have happened if they hadn't been interrupted by the insane old woman at Two Island. She was pretty sure kissing (or at least attempting to) stepped beyond the realm of merely friends.

"Would you be happy with him?"

Cynthia blinked at the next abrupt, blunt question. She considered attempting to deflect it, but was deterred from the earnest look Bertha was giving her. She had been avoiding anything along that line of thought, though, running away from it—coming up with excuses and reasons and all sorts of petty pretexts. Perhaps…

"I…"

Bertha waited patiently, her eyes warm and kind.

"Yes," Cynthia finally said. She repeated the word a little more firmly, saying softly and solemnly, "I would be very happy with him."

The old woman grinned. "That's all we needed to hear, dear."

* * *

><p>In the other room, Steven was closing the window after having accepted a small cardboard box from the delivery Wingull. As the bird flew off, he looked the package over, half-expecting it to be some other form of absurdness from Wallace. Instead, the address label read—under "To Mr. Steven Stone"—"Sinnoh League Headquarters". He frowned, wondering why anyone from Sinnoh would send something to him. Upon inspecting the printed date, Steven saw that the package had been sent from that mailing location one day preceding Wallace's meeting in Hoenn (the one that had been abruptly cancelled).<p>

His curiosity provoked, the Steel-type Trainer carefully disassembled the package, and found within many layers of bubble wrap, a neat little velvet case with graceful gold decorations at the edges, like the kind which held jewelry purchased on the expensive end of the spectrum.

His heart thudding suddenly, Steven slowly opened it and nearly snapped the lid back down in shock upon viewing the contents.

It was a ring. Thin coils of gold and white gold intertwined like an elegant circlet woven of jeweled grass. A single brilliant cerulean gem lay on it—the rock collector part of Steven recognized it as blue tourmaline. It was a good-cut stone too, something fit for a wedding.

A wedding.

A ring.

A wedding ring. Because Wallace did not believe in desultory middle steps like engagement.

That was ridiculous, because the overly fancy ring was supposed to be the engagement one. Everyone knew that. Wallace was just being ridiculous.

Steven stared at it, his mind having gone blank. After what seemed like an eternity, Steven noticed a little note lying within the cardboard outer box that was the dissected package. With slightly trembling fingers he picked it up and forced himself to read and comprehend the brief message written in thin, neat, elegant cursive.

_Dear Steven,_

_Hello. You probably know me. You certainly know Cynthia and after much deliberation and talking with certain people, I think you're capable of taking care of her and making her happy. Therefore, I trust that you know the right time to give this to her and that you understand the responsibility of what it means. I wish the two of you the greatest happiness._

_Sincerely,_

_Elite Four Bertha_

The signature along with the "Elite Four" title in front of it was crisp and well-practiced and official and seemed to seal some unspoken agreement.

Numbly, Steven looked below the message to see more writing. He lifted the paper to read it with the same dumb blankness. It was a single line, written in different handwriting, a bolder and more flamboyant script.

_Being as painfully meticulous and slow about things as you are, you would take forever picking out a ring so we did it for you—pretty nice, huh?_

He recognized Wallace's handwriting without needing a signature for identification and laughed softly as he realized the true extent of the Water Trainer's plotting.

"_You'll be married in a month_." Wallace's words hissed at him. And now this. Steven chuckled again, tucking the note and ring carefully back into their respective boxes.

Talk about peer pressure.

He put the ring case into his pocket and on legs that seemed to have turned into a mixture of cement and jelly, Steven walked back into the room where Cynthia and Bertha were.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>Slight cliffhanger? Muahahahah...<p>

Steven and Cynthia are always getting interrupted lol...maybe I owe them a real kiss some time. Hmm.

And yes. Wallace is practically betting on them to get married. Why? 'Cause I can. xD

The battle is in there to sort out some last doubts Steven and Cynthia had, but also 'cause writing battles is fun.

Well, thanks for reading and have a nice day~! ^.^


	6. Capitulate

Sorry for the late update. I'm busy with Finals and the like. Dx

Anyways, here we are. Latest chapter of ridiculous-ness~! This chapter is especially ridiculous, so enjoy! ^.^;;

I think the story is almost over. There's like...one chapter left. Wow that was fast.

I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

><p><em><span>Capitulate<span>_

* * *

><p><em>Amid a merry war,<em>

_surrender is sometimes the best option._

_Throw down the heavy pole_

_of your burdensome standard_

_and flee towards victory._

* * *

><p>"Um…are you okay?"<p>

He blinked twice very slowly and looked at her like he was seeing her for the first time. A bit concerned, Cynthia repeated the question. Steven stared at her for another blank moment before stumbling fully into the room, seeming utterly bemused about something.

The Champion of Sinnoh was now at a loss. Bertha, upon receiving Cynthia's declaration, had told the Champion to tell Steven about her feelings as soon as possible. The pep talk had filled her with determination and Cynthia decided to talk to Steven right after, before all of that courage dissipated.

Right now, though, he didn't look capable of general comprehension.

"Steven?"

"I'm…fine," said Steven, looking dazed enough to have been run over by a Donphan once or twice.

Behind her, Bertha gave a knowing smile as she casually slipped towards the door. "Well, I've intruded enough. Have a nice time, you two."

"Ah…" Cynthia whirled back, but the old woman had already vanished from the doorway. "Sheesh."

She was now alone in the room with _him._

Cynthia had never been nervous around Steven before. It was easier to act natural, carefree around him than most other people. Right now, though, there was that fluttery feeling, of slightly fearful anticipation and anxiety, a feeling that she hadn't felt since she lost her last battle.

She twisted her hands behind her back, wondering how to start.

_How about smiling, _the snide little voice in her head pointed out. _That grimace on your face isn't helping in starting a conversation._

Cynthia obeyed and after a moment's though, put the Invitation Smile on, the one she aimed at aspiring challengers or other Trainers on the road who were not sure what to say to her. It was an expression of inquisitive, expectant friendliness which invited whoever she was aiming the look at to feel at ease. It was a smile she had perfected and it worked every time.

Unfortunately, he wasn't really looking at her at the moment.

"Cynthia…" His voice was low. Steven's eyes were glued nervously on the ground, like he had received a similar pep talk and was now unsure about how to go about things. That was absurd though—he had only gone into the other room for a moment.

He spoke, words fluttering softly like moth's wings, caught adrift by the dust particles visible in the late sunlight shunted from the window. "Would you…like to go outside for a walk?"

As soon as he said those words, the very walls of the room seemed suffocating indeed, like there wasn't enough space around them. Cynthia nodded wordlessly, keeping her gaze fixed on his.

He offered his hand and she took it happily, walking alongside him out the door. Cynthia found herself glancing out the corner of her eye for movement, for any hints of Bertha or some other intruder in on her plotting. The hallway was deserted though; Cynthia stopped paying attention to the scenery afterwards—finding herself staring at Steven the entire time—and was mildly surprised when she looked up to see that they were outside.

In a slight daze herself now, Cynthia allowed him to lead her past the dock of where the ferry was and onto the beach, well away from the main bustle of the small town.

The sun was a brilliant amber orb, half-submerged into the golden sea. The first vestiges of twilight peered cautiously from the eastern depths of the sleepy sky, misty gray that would soon darken to rosy indigo. Here, the smell of the sea was strong, the salty tang brought adrift by the cool ocean breeze and the roar of crashing waves, the cry of wheeling Wingulls.

It was a breathtaking sunset, but Cynthia was not paying any attention to it. Her eyes were locked onto a pair of burnished cerulean orbs that she would have gladly traded the sun away for forever.

Steven looked like he had been puzzling over a very baffling mystery the entire time and had just now arrived at some brilliant insight that he was willing to share with her. A smile was back on his face, a slightly overcome and pensive one like he realized was looking at something even more inconceivably wonderful than he initially thought—and Cynthia managed to notice it was directed fully at her.

She didn't dare to even twitch as he stepped closer. She felt a light touch on her upper arm. Cynthia stared at his hand for a moment and then smiled softly, closing her eyes as he carefully smoothed back the silken locks of her hair, putting the wind-blown strands neatly back. His fingers rested there for a moment, and then moved carefully to her shoulders. Cynthia felt herself pulled smoothly forward and into his reassuring warmth.

He smelled like spring woods and fresh, cool, purified air that one would only find at the tops of lightly mist-shrouded mountains. Mixed with the crisp edge of the ocean, it made Cynthia want to bury her face into his chest and stay like that for a long time.

"It's a nice view isn't it?" He said offhandedly, seemingly just for the sake of saying something. His voice made Cynthia open her eyes and regard him languorously.

"It's a really nice view," She breathed agreeably, without flashing a single glance at the sunset going on next to them. Steven's eyes glittered in soft amusement, and then there was no such thing as the world or the ocean or a sunset or anything else, as he kissed her.

Cynthia should have seen it coming, because an unmistakably purposeful look flashed over him and she had a good second and a half before his lips closed over hers. Still, she emitted a small squeak of surprise that must have sounded downright childish. Quickly, Cynthia managed to draw up cool composure, telling herself to stop acting like a clueless lovesick teenager and start being mature about things.

She was the Champion and she'd better start kissing like one.

Cynthia straightened and wrapped her arms around Steven before he could react to her earlier surprise. She closed her eyes again, because she was content with not seeing the pretty sunset ever again if it was like this, and tilted her face a little bit, because Steven was slightly taller than her. He responded by hugging her tighter, one hand cradling the back of her head, the other tightening around her waist.

It was a different kind of dance with a different kind of music than that of a Pokemon battle. This had another sort of cadence and thrill, an unreal edge. But the effects were practically the same; her heartbeat seemed to skyrocket like it was being held over the sun or caught in the middle of a fierce battle with a skilled Trainer—the universe seemed to slow or vanish and there was nothing but _him_ and Cynthia wanted to be with him until Arceus decided to make the world explode.

They pulled apart briefly, mostly out of uncertainty. Cynthia was already breathless, absolutely hypnotized by the person in front of her. Something, that thirsty longing, was stirring in his eyes again, and the fact that he longed for her made Cynthia want to cry from the unworthiness that she felt.

His hand caressed her cheek and pulled her towards him again, for a second, more confident kiss.

All of the doubt she had ever drudged up was relinquished, surrendered, and tossed aside into the ocean.

She realized clearly then, that she most _definitely_ absolutely, irrevocably loved Steven Stone, and she would have said it out loud right there, if her mouth wasn't occupied. Her eyes flickered open though, locked with his distant half-closed ones and managed to convey the words through. After regarding her for a second, Steven replied to the message by deepening the kiss.

He tasted…minty.

A giddy sort of warmth had spread through her body, like a flame had been stoked and coaxed into life within her, blazing from placid sparks into a merry inferno. A part of the tingly, vaguely burning sensation may have had something to do with the fact that she was running out of oxygen, but right then, Cynthia would have happily suffocated, been gladly consumed by the fire in a gloriously magical blaze.

Steven apparently did not wish for her to suffocate, though, and they broke apart again, both of them slightly in shock and gasping a little for breath. They stayed like that, warmth still fizzling through them like firecrackers across the warm summer night sky.

"That was…fascinating," Steven murmured with a dazed smile, seeming at loss as to what adjective would be appropriate.

"Mmh," said Cynthia when she had managed to catch her breath sufficiently. She tilted her head forward, resting it on his shoulder like she always wanted to. She said airily, a composed half-smile on her face, "I liked it."

"Did you?"

_Actually, I _really_ liked it. Let's do it again. Let's stay like that for a long, long time._

Instead of saying _that _out loud, Cynthia nodded and straightened. Steven paused, his eyes once again fixing on hers and it seemed like he was about to say something important, when the crunching sound of nearby footsteps caused both of them to start.

Cynthia whirled around, half expecting it to be that crazy old woman from Two Island, or even worse, Bertha. Instead, she found an older man, not quite as old as the old woman, but old enough to be…

"Dad?" Steven choked, suddenly sounding rather faint. His grip tightened around Cynthia's shoulder.

"Hello Steven," said the man evenly. Now that Cynthia looked closely, there was a distinct resemblance between father and son. Mr. Stone's hair was just as spiky, though it held more silver sheen than blue, and his eyes were also the color of polished, cerulean-tinted metal. Like Steven, Mr. Stone seemed to be in a perpetual state of formal dressing, wearing a blue pinstriped suit with a matching tie.

"What are you doing here?" asked Steven, trying to sound casual and looking unsure whether he should still be clinging to Cynthia like he was.

Mr. Stone looked amused. "Just visiting." He regarded them both warmly, and then directed a wink at his son. "Did you happen to receive anything in the mail recently?"

"I…" Steven said, absolutely mortified that Wallace had not only dragged both groups of Elite Four, but also his _father_ into the plot as well. The case holding the ring suddenly felt extremely heavy, a lead weight sinking him into the beach sand. In all honesty, Steven had actually been about to present the ring to her. But then…they were interrupted again.

His father waved a hand airily, completely unaware of what he had done. "Well, whenever you're ready, son. I'll be seeing you now."

His departure was just as sudden as his arrival.

They were using guerrilla warfare now, it seemed, swift and abrupt hit-and-run tactics that were downright unfair.

Steven stared after him, following him with his eyes until he vanished into the entrance to the ferry service. Cynthia's eyes were fixed on him curiously, but all Steven could say to her was, "They sure like to barge in on us."

Her lips curved in a sheepish smile. "They're quite tenacious," she agreed. "But their concern is touching."

Steven rolled his eyes and pulled her close to him again. "Concern about what?" He murmured, burying his nose into her sweet, lightly honey-smelling hair.

"I bet they just want a wedding because of the food," She replied, meaning it as a joke. Steven's face was quite serious though, and Cynthia's eyes widened. Surely, so soon he wouldn't…

"It always comes down to the food," Steven told her solemnly, the easygoing grin back on his face. Cynthia nodded, a little disappointed, but also thrilled-bewildered at the prospect of _marriage_. It was audacious of her to think like that, but the word still sent shivers into her and she was unsure what to think.

She leaned against him at a different angle and was puzzled to feel something distinctively square-shaped in his left pants pocket that his Pokeballs had been obscuring earlier.

She disregarded it though, as Steven suggested they return to their room before more random stalkers came after them.

* * *

><p>"I think we make a right," Cynthia said, sounding poised and sure. Then she paused. "But didn't we do that last time?"<p>

Steven shrugged helplessly, an easygoing smile on his face. "I actually don't remember. But let's go right then."

They turned in that direction, stepping through an entrance to the next room. Steven squinted as a veil of mist descended upon them, breezing into his face and leaving behind some light dampness in his hair.

They emerged from the mist, only to find themselves in the same room where they had entered the place. A ladder to the exit of Lost Cave hung from the side wall, and a Hiker that they had encountered earlier still sat there resting.

"Still no luck?"

Both shook their heads. The Hiker nodded in sympathy.

The two had come to Lost Cave, a labyrinth-like network of tunnels just off the coast of Chrono Island. It was the last place in the Sevii Islands which they hadn't visited, and it was the place they were determined to explore before returning to Hoenn.

The Hiker had told the two before that Lost Cave was a hopeless puzzle that no one had ever managed to solve except for some kid some time ago. Going off in any direction except for one specific one would result in somehow circling back to the entrance cavern. The entire cave was covered in thin fog, misty shadows that would sometimes morph into a Haunter or a Misdreavus.

"I guess we try again," Cynthia said brightly. Almost unconsciously, her hand slipped over Steven's and they were about to go right, when the Hiker piped up.

"Here's something I found and I'll tell you, since you guys look so determined. It was the same thing I told the kid who made it to the end of this place. There's something about the boulders here…I don't know what, but people I've met with agree that they seem to be the key. They're the only things that are different in each of the rooms of this cave, after all."

Steven thought about that as he and Cynthia headed into the next room. They had tested the routes out and found that the only way to progress was to a different chamber was to head right from the ladder room and then go north from there. Any other route would lead back to the entrance. They were still attempting to figure out which way would lead to a fourth room.

Between the ladder room, the second room, and the third room, Steven paid close attention to the boulders heaped near the center of the cavern. The entrance chamber had three rugged boulders, roughly the same size. The second room contained twelve boulders. They were no different, and not arranged in any particular pattern. The third chamber had six.

"That's six," Cynthia remarked, her visible grey eye flashing with the excitement of solving mysteries.

"You've been counting the boulders, too?"

"Yes," She tilted her head thoughtfully, her expression contemplative. The way her mouth puckered in thought and the distant but sparkling light in her eye made Steven smile and want to hug her very tightly. He would do that later, when they were not in the process of figuring out puzzles.

"The boulder numbers are all in intervals of three." Cynthia was saying. "When it was three boulders, we went right. When it was twelve, we went up. When it's six…"

"That means we go either down or left."

Cynthia nodded, nibbling her lip. She beckoned to him.

"Face me, please?"

Steven blinked and then obeyed. Cynthia made a _stay-right-there_ gesture and moved around him so that she was to the right of him. Then she moved up slowly, and around to his left, seeming to be counting under her breath. Immediately afterwards, her face lit up and Steven knew that she had arrived at the answer.

"It's in clock degrees," She said brilliantly. "Three boulders represent three o' clock, which on an analog clock has the hour hand pointing right. Twelve, twelve o' clock is up."

"Six," Steven observed, a little dubiously. "Six o' clock is down. We go back down. But…we just came from that direction."

Cynthia shrugged, squaring her shoulders in a determined manner. "Well this place makes no sense anyways." She pointed out mildly. Steven nodded, took her hand gladly and they turned back to where they came from.

The room they entered had six boulders, and not twelve. It was a different room from where they came.

"You did it," he exclaimed, "Looks like you've figured it out."

She poked his gently on the chest, a lighthearted grin on her face. "You helped me, too."

"How did I do that?"

"You were my axis," She replied, gently taking his arm. As she stepped closer, Steven caught the scent of her soothing honey-sunshine hair, a refreshing breath in the musty dampened air of the cave. "A clock hand needs something to rotate around, no?"

Steven smiled, leaning forward to kiss her on the brow lightly. Her golden hair was as lustrous as ever and he couldn't resist the temptation to touch it. He brushed a strand of her hair back, tucking it neatly behind one of her ears and exposing the Umbreon-patterned ornaments she wore there. In the dark, they gleamed and threw reflected light at the metal bands Steven wore on his arms. They, in turn, flashed like mirrors, a silver streak ghosting along the ceiling.

Cynthia had her chin on his shoulder. If she came any closer, she would probably notice the ring case Steven still had in his pocket. Speaking of which, he had to figure out a way to give it to her. He had procrastinated all of last night and for the entire morning of this day, wondering which moment would be appropriate. Perhaps she would think it too early? Or maybe…

They were rudely interrupted by the fierce cawing of a black shadow which swooped down from behind and gave a vengeful peck at Steven's hair. He flinched, ducking under an assault of flapping wings and swiping talons. Instinctively, he pushed Cynthia back from whatever danger it was, grabbed the first Pokeball he could reach from his belt, and tossed it over his shoulder. There was a surprised squawk as the capsule hit his assailant in the face.

As his attacker backed off for a moment, Steven turned around to see what had decided to assault him and exactly what Pokemon he had just sent out to combat it. The gleaming patterns on his Claydol's body greeted him, the runes glowing eerily in the dull dimness. The light seemed to startle the foe—which was a Murkrow. The black bird Pokemon glared at Steven sullenly, dark beady eyes angry. There was a distinguishing scar on its face.

The Murkrow streaked forward in what looked like the beginnings of Faint Attack.

"Quickly Claydol," Steven ordered. "Ancientpower."

The Psychic-type hummed like a sleepy vibrating power generator and then glowed a little brighter. The six boulders scattered in the room suddenly shimmered around the edges and were lifted up into the air by Claydol's powers. The Murkrow screeched in shock as the giant rocks were hurled at it. It tried to dodge, weaving between the first and second boulder, but the rocks homed in on it and sent it flying across the room.

After it had picked itself up, the Murkrow let out one last defiant and furious caw before preening some dust off its feathers and fleeing into the mist.

"Well that was frightening," Steven laughed as he thanked Claydol and then returned it to its Pokeball.

"It was probably attracted to the shiny things we have," Cynthia said, nodding to his rings and fingering the two shiny metallic buttons on her coat. Steven recalled how the cuffs on his arms had flashed very conspicuously in the dark, and realized that was what indeed had lead to the Murkrow attack. The crow Pokemon, after all, loved shiny things and was known to go through any means to steal them.

"Let's be careful then," He said, as they walked together towards the southern corridor of the room.

The rest of the rooms went without incident. Cynthia's discovery proved to be correct, and they were not led back into the entrance again.

Finally, the mist parted to a room which turned out to be a dead end. The last chamber was very much obscured in fog, flowing in thick waves that swirled around their ankles.

"Looks like this is the end," Cynthia said, glancing around. "There's nothing here."

"Well it was fun," Steven replied, shrugging, noting how quiet the atmosphere was. Perhaps it was the right time to…

"Cynthia," He began. She turned to him, and he was about to say something when a sharp voice rang out from the mist.

"What do you want from me?"

Steven blinked and glanced to the right, where he found a richly dressed woman glaring at him like he was the source of world hunger. She wore a fancy blue dress that hung in ruffles and ripples and white lace, silk blue ribbons tied around jeweled beads and thin jeweled golden chains adorned with gemstones. Her hair was a shade of strawberry blonde, almost hazelnut reddish, and coiled in curls that hung under her bonnet. There was a haughty look on her thin and smooth cheekbones, her eyes holding a light which immediately identified her as a rich aristocrat no matter what she wore.

"Who are you?" She demanded. Without waiting for a reply, she threw out a Pokeball. "G-get away from me!"

Steven traded a puzzled look with Cynthia. Sinnoh's Champion shrugged, and made a gesture that said _go for it._

The Steel-type Trainer selected the foremost Pokeball on his team—containing Skarmory—and tossed it lightly. The Steel bird emerged with a triumphant screech, obviously thrilled at taking part in not one, but a second Trainer battle within two days.

Their opponent was a Persian. The sleek feline stretched, regarded them languorously and then leapt forward like a cream-colored bolt of lightning. Steven studied the Pokemon and the Trainer he was facing for a moment. The Persian looked well-groomed and content, fur shimmering glossily. Its muscles were terse and developed—a well-trained Pokemon as well as a well-fed one. But the former Champion was good at reading such things, and he could tell immediately the Persian was not trained by the woman he was battling. There was no connection between them, no synchronicity in their pose.

Steven sighed and shook his head, wondering if all wealthy people had become like that. And then he realized he probably counted as one himself and decided to stop distracting himself.

Skarmory had dodged the Persian's strike by himself. He hovered in the air, golden eyes steady and patient despite his eagerness.

Cynthia was looking at him. Steven wondered if he was supposed to impress her with his ultra battling skills. He eyed his opponent and decided against being showy though, not that he ever tried to be. That would be too…Wallace-like.

"Aerial Ace," Steven said. Skarmory let out a shrill battle cry that made him wince, seemingly changing from bird to demon right there. The Persian's smug expression quickly morphed into terror.

They made short work of the aristocrat. After withdrawing her second unconscious Persian, she scowled at him for a moment. "Who are you?"

This time, she seemed to be waiting for an actual answer. The two stared at her, and then realized that in the remote Sevii Islands, the Champions of other far regions were probably not too well-known by everyone. Cynthia introduced herself first.

"I'm Cynthia, the Champion of Sinnoh."

"Steven Stone." Cynthia gave him a sideways look and he reluctantly tacked on, "Former Champion of Hoenn."

"You may call me Selphy," said the lady, radiating grace as she smoothed out the crinkles in her dress. "Forgive me for attacking…I thought you meant to harm me. I was merely walking in this cave…again…when a bunch of those nasty Murkrow tried to take my jewelry. I fled in panic and ran all the way here."

"I see," Steven said politely, wondering how exactly fleeing in panic would lead to this place, as one wrong turn would lead back to the entrance of Lost Cave. "Would you like us to escort you out?"

"It's alright," Sephy said, turning her nose up. She regarded Cynthia in a slightly disdainful manner, flicking back one of her perfect hazel locks. "Someone is already looking for me. Sebastian! Aren't you here yet?"

"I am now, my lady," Another voice boomed out. This was a man dressed even more formally than Steven, in an all-black dress suit and a black tie. He walked smoothly past both Steven and Cynthia and after facing them, gave them a bow. "I sincerely thank you for finding Lady Selphy. Please accept this as my thanks."

Without awaiting a response, the man—probably Sephy's butler—handed a crimson red lump to Steven and then led the lady out. The two vanished into the mist without a second glance.

It seemed everything that happened to them was fated to be abrupt and absolutely random.

"Well," said Cynthia, after a moment.

"That was…interesting." Steven managed, turning the present in his hand. It was ridged and rough and a sparkling shade of scarlet. "It's a Star Piece," He said curiously.

"Well you got something for your collection," Cynthia pointed out. With the alarming lady gone, she had drifted to Steven's side and was leaning against his arm. Absently, he pulled her to him.

"I suppose so. But this thing'll probably just make us targets for—,"

Like merely thinking of them had summoned them, a trio of Murkrow materialized from the darkness above. They dove down like bomber jets, their furious cawing startling Steven into letting Cynthia go. Steven would have sent out his Pokemon, except his arm was pinned down by a large Honchkrow that apparently had decided to join the party. Angry beaks drilled at his fingers, and the Steel-type trainer had to relinquish the Star Piece to the aggressive Pokemon. It wasn't like he didn't already have several of them, and it was not worth getting his hand sliced to pieces for.

Through the blinding veil of black wings and flying feathers, Steven heard Cynthia give a cry of anger and the sound of a Pokeball being released echoed through the room. The temperature suddenly dropped several degrees as her Milotic emerged and began shooting Ice Beam at the Murkrow.

The birds scattered away, wheeling towards the misty exits. Steven caught a glimpse of the Honchkrow passing the stolen Star Piece over to one of its underlings. That Murkrow managed to escape, but Milotic quickly cut off the flight of the other two. Her head lifted elegantly—though in a gracefully focused manner rather than a flamboyantly dramatic manner like Wallace's Milotic was trained to do—and she launched another beam of frost. The Murkrows screeched and struggled to dodge.

Steven then saw that one of them had something shimmering and blue clasped in its talons, and that one was why Cynthia was angry. The Murkrow had somehow managed to steal the Dawn Stone that Steven had gifted her.

That Murkrow was the same one that had first attacked them, judging from the scar just over its left eye. The bird looked nervous and slightly desperate. The Honchkrow gave it something like a warning glance, like it was telling it that failure to secure its prize would result in dangerous consequences.

Cynthia had evidently caught that too and hesitated, her vengeful anger burning down. As much as Murkrow were known for looting, their evolution was known for being almost cruelly demanding on their followers. If the Murkrow did not carry out its leaders orders, it would probably be punished.

"It's okay, Cynthia."

She started at the sound of his voice. He gave her a gentle, even look. "You can let them have it. It's just a Dawn Stone."

Cynthia hesitated. Steven nodded at her, even though the prospect of losing something that held so many memories pained him slightly. The Dawn Stone was what led him to Cynthia. It was a reminder of that first time they had met, up at the peak of Mount Coronet. The incident with the Probopass flashed back into his head, and he couldn't help but smile.

The Dawn Stone was a reminder, but that's all it was—a reminder. They didn't need souvenirs to remind each other of themselves now.

Cynthia gave the Honchkrow a stern look, like she was saying, _I'm letting you go this time, but next time I'll make a casserole out of you._ With a huff, she recalled Milotic and turned away, effectively relinquishing her treasure to the Pokemon. The Murkrow looked startled, like it was unable to believe what had just happened. Something like a relieved and grateful look appeared over its face.

The rapid flutter of wings signaled the birds' departure.

"Sorry," Cynthia began, but Steven hushed her with a gentle finger touched lightly on her lips. He took her hand and led her out of the cave, eyes fixed slightly dreamily on her face.

They didn't need reminders anymore, when they had each other.

* * *

><p>"Is it true?" Flannery asked, her mouth fairly hanging open on its hinges. The other Gym Leaders were ringed around Steven, like a gang about to mug a hapless pedestrian.<p>

Steven glanced around and responded by looking slowly away and thinking hard of something to say to change the topic. Before he could think of anything, Juan exclaimed happily, "Of course it's true! Steven is getting married!"

Twenty-six hours ago, the former Champion would have vigorously denied those charges, but now…

He stood in somewhat self-pitying silence.

"Steven?" asked Winora uncertainly, shooting a look at Juan to make him shut up. She was valiantly attempting to defend him from their bullying, but Steven could see that she too, was curious about the validity of Wallace's statement—especially since he was now making no move to refute it.

They were awaiting his answer and he was completely cornered, literally and figuratively. It was all Roxanne's fault. Upon Steven and Cynthia's return to Slateport City she had partnered up with Gardenia and Fantina and a few other Sinnoh Gym Leaders, and lurked in wait for them. Cynthia was lured away by them, leaving Steven to be ambushed by the Gym Leaders of his region who had been itching, for the last two days, to know if he really was getting married.

He mumbled something.

"What's that?" Wattson said loudly.

"I think he meant 'no'," Winora suggested. She was brushed off quickly.

"What's wrong, Steven?" Liza asked with a grin. "You don't—,"

"—sound as sure as you did last time," said Tate.

Steven took a deep breath, ignoring the _we've-got-him-trapped-like-a-rat _looks he was getting and spoke in a clear voice. "Maybe."

"_Maybe_?" They echoed in disbelief.

"How can it be 'maybe'?" Roxanne demanded, sounding rather affronted. Steven shifted awkwardly, wishing he could Fly or Dig or Teleport or Selfdestruct.

Luckily, Winora came to his defense again. She put an exasperated hand on her winged hat, sighing, "Oh leave him be. If he's getting married, you'll know through the wedding invitations, not through pestering him to death. Roxanne—if _this_ was why you dragged me from Fortree…"

The Rock-type Gym Leader merely snickered, her eyes already wide and satisfied at the knowledge she and the others had interrogated out of Steven.

"Can I go now?" The former Champion asked wearily, wondering if they _were_ going to mug him for good measure and perhaps bring his head on a pike to Wallace while they were at it. His "best friend" was acting more and more like a bloodthirsty hunter with the Gym Leaders as his hunting hounds, determined to corner Steven like they would a stag. Steven didn't even know why Wallace was even more meddling than usual, even though he did bet so hard on Steven's marriage.

Perhaps he had made a bet with _someone. _

That thought actually hadn't crossed Steven's mind before for some reason, but now it made perfect sense. The Steel-type Trainer paused and stiffened, halting even though the Hoenn Gym Leaders had parted to let him free from their circle.

Wallace did everything flamboyantly, and gambling was no exception. He would go through any means to win. The question was…who would bet against him and say that Steven _wouldn't_ get married?

The former Champion tried to think up of someone who would do that, but came up blank. It wouldn't be one of the Gym Leaders, considering how they all seemed to be genuinely in the dark about the whole ridiculous incident. Off the top of his head, Steven was unable to identify someone else who knew him well enough to know that before Cynthia, he had absolutely no plans along these lines.

"Steven?"

Then he remembered he was supposed to be leaving. Giving a distracted nod to Winora, he stepped through the gap between her and an amused Norman, and headed towards the street that would lead out of the alleyway he had been trapped in. Steven was well on his way to leaving them all behind, when another pair of voices chorused after him.

"Mr. Stone! Could you wait for a moment?"

Steven turned, automatically about to tell the speaker that Mr. Stone was his father and not him, when he saw who was chasing after him. He recognized Reporter Gabby and her Cameraman Ty immediately—were they _still_ prowling the region?—and took two horrified steps backwards.

Media. _Bad._

Steven began inching away, his eyes on his escape route.

"We saw a video of you and the Sinnoh Champion Cynthia battling together online," Gabby chattered excitedly into her reporter's mike, confirming Steven's worst fears. Had they overheard this conversation, too? "And you were also spotted at the Sevii Islands with her. Could you please tell us—,"

"I'll hold 'em off for you!" Brawly shouted, grabbing two Pokeballs from his belt. He had looked vaguely curious, but mostly bored throughout the discussion about Steven's possible marriage, and now seemed relished at the prospect of action. "Go!" He yelled to Steven, like he was a soldier being left behind to carry out some final, heroic mission alone.

The former Champion rolled his eyes lightly and then fled.

* * *

><p>Cynthia knocked on the door. After a moment, it slowly swung open—inwards, even though she automatically stepped back still expecting the contrary—and Steven cautiously peeked his head out.<p>

"Cynthia," He greeted warmly, though his eyes shifted behind her as though fearing assassins lurked in the nearby trees. "Come in."

She raised an eyebrow and stepped over the threshold. As soon as she was inside, Steven quickly shut the door and there was a distinct click as he locked it. There was a faint gong-like sound behind her and Cynthia turned to see Metagross give her a nod in greeting. She smiled at it.

"You know, Steven, every time I come here you have this guy out and no one else. Why is that?"

He froze for a moment and let out a soft chuckle, a hidden joke to himself. "Well…Metagross matches the coffee table."

Cynthia blinked and disbelievingly to see that, indeed, the living room's coffee table was the same hue of metallic teal as the Steel Pokemon. Metagross let out something like a snort and moved to the door where it hovered watchfully, like a posted sentry ready to attack anything strange that entered. Steven patted his partner on the head and then walked carefully to Cynthia, glancing at the door as though expecting people to attempt to barge in.

"Are you in a lockdown?" She asked, amused, as she noted every single curtain was drawn and the blinds closed tightly, even though it was not yet nighttime. Steven gave her a sheepish grin.

"It's quite necessary. Everybody's after me. And my house apparently got broken into."

"Really?" Cynthia asked in concern, glancing around. The room was just as neat and prim as ever, nothing seeming out of place. But looking closely, she noticed one row of the shelves was quite abruptly empty of the stones they usually held…and the pedestal, the very top of the foremost shelf was also empty. The Shiny Stone was gone, too.

"Who—," she began, already mentally listing all the ways she could track down the burglars.

"It's alright," he laughed. "It was just _him. _He left a note saying that if I'm not married within the month, he won't return what he took."

"That's going a little too far isn't it?" Cynthia wondered, her opinion of Wallace dropping a few more notches downwards. Stalking them was one thing, but robbery was something else altogether. She found herself entertaining the idea of getting Wallace arrested. He was a Champion with considerable influence, but so was she and he was not immune to the law.

Steven looked a little nonplussed at the slightly devious smile that was on her face, but didn't make a comment on that. Instead, he waved a hand airily, saying, "I really don't care if they hold my possessions ransom. I don't keep my entire collection here. The only thing is…" He paused, looking apologetic. "I'm sorry the Shiny Stone was taken."

It was Cynthia's turn to act like it was no big deal. "It's alright. I lost the Dawn Stone you gave me, so we're even."

He laughed, hand reaching up brush her hair again in a reverent manner, like he was afraid of touching such sacred material. Cynthia leaned forward and with uncharacteristic brashness, quickly caught his lips with hers. Steven hummed something and happily kissed back.

Behind them, Metagross gave a small metallic sound of alarm and quickly looked away. It stared at the wall for a moment and then looked back, as though if it did now, the hallucination would end. It didn't. Metagross regarded its master amusedly for another moment, before quietly gliding over to where its Pokeball lay. With a claw, the Steel behemoth pressed the button on the capsule and swiftly whisked itself in.

Neither Cynthia nor Steven showed any notice of Metagross' polite disappearance.

The room was pleasantly cool and air-conditioned, but now everything dissolved into glowing warmth again. As Cynthia stepped a little closer, she felt the definite edge of something in his pocket, like she had last time. It wasn't one of his Pokeballs, because they were all on the coffee table. She really was curious now and was about to ask, when Steven reluctantly pulled away from her and whipped the thing out of his pocket.

"By the way," he said, voice low and distracted. He dangled the object in front of her like he really didn't care anymore. With his index finger and thumb, Steven snapped the embroidered case open. "Marry me?" He didn't even bother with the get-on-one-knee business, as he seemed too transfixed on her…and they were in the middle of something.

Cynthia didn't even pause. She smiled, plucked the ring delicately from its case and without hesitation or any sort of preamble, reverently slipped it onto the appropriate finger before pressing her lips to his again.

There was a small thump as Steven carelessly tossed the empty case somewhere on the floor. Cynthia closed her eyes, feeling that volatile happiness bubble up within her.

When the sound of a door opening came from the back of the house, she cursed the newest interruption with all her might. She attempted to jerk away from Steven to grab Garchomp's Pokeball and send the intruder blasting into next week, but Steven grasped her firmly and pulled her back.

"Aha!" Wallace's voice came from behind them in triumph. "You left the back door unlocked—S-Steven? You—" He seemed shocked at the sight, even though he had bet so hard on it happening.

"Go away Wallace," Steven mumbled into Cynthia's hair. He seemed to be more annoyed than he showed, but was too busy to indulge anger at Wallace.

There was a very meek "Yes" and the sound of Hoenn's disruptive Champion timidly retreating out of the house, where he belonged.

Steven's hand gently lifted Cynthia's chin up towards him. All other thoughts about Wallace and the like quickly dissolved.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>There we go. That was the most random marriage proposal ever, but whatever! ^.^<p>

There are actually no Honchkrows in Lost Cave, because the Sevii Islands were in Generation III in which Honchkrows did not exist, but for the sake of this story, let's assume they do. xD

I'm really rather busy so I had about two minutes to proofread this whole thing before going "You know what? Screw this." and just posting it, because if I didn't do it now, I wouldn't be able to at all. Sorry if it's all rushed/full of errors. And because of Finals, I'll probably have a later update next time, too.

Oh well, enough of that angst. Have a nice day~! ^.^


	7. Circuition

Final chapter~

Thanks go to everyone who has read and stayed with me this entire time. For the last chapter I am actually going to get off my lazy butt and actually respond to all reviews (gasp). So if you'd like, drop a review about what you think so I can personally thank you for reading~ ^.^

This was fun to write and again, thank you everyone for your support. :D

* * *

><p><em><span>Circuition<span>_

* * *

><p><em>After all that was,<em>

_return and then look forward,_

_and so it goes on._

* * *

><p>First thing in the morning, there was furious pounding on the door. The moody, demanding sound rattled the house, echoing from the living room and reaching like angry claws all the way to the bedrooms where it scratched at the walls and yowled.<p>

Steven winced, sighed, and slowly lifted his head from his pillow. He blinked a few times and saw that Skarmory was perched on his bedpost, looking unhappy. The bird always let himself out of his Pokeball around dawn so that he could go for a morning flight, but since they were in a lockdown, all the windows were bolted and the curtains drawn. He scratched absently at the bed, seeming to be bored and restless and not at all pleased with the fact that people were visiting now, too.

"Who is it?" The half-asleep Trainer wearily asked Skarmory. From the discontent sound he got in reply, it was someone that Skarmory didn't like. There were a lot of people Skarmory didn't like, though, so Steven had to ask to clarify.

The Steel bird lifted a wing and mockingly mimicked the wiggling-dancing movements of a very awkward Milotic.

It was Wallace.

Steven did not want to deal with him. He was planning on trapping the Champion later and finding out whether or not he had made _that_ bet, but for now, he just wanted to sleep in.

After Cynthia had gone to sleep, Steven had found out he had a bunch of paperwork and such suddenly awaiting him on his desk…which he somehow did not notice before.

At first he was utterly appalled and a little miffed, because he was no longer the Champion and that meant no more paperwork from the League. But this paperwork was instead from Devon Corporations, from his father who requested his help in completion—because so-and-so was away on business and some other person was down with the flu. Apparently it was all very urgent, for Steven had to stay up till the uncomfortable hours of morning twilight to finish it all before mailing it back out.

Thus, he wanted to sleep and not have to talk to Wallace.

"Get someone…to deal with him," Steven yawned, making a small _shoo_ motion at Skarmory. A moment later, his head dropped back onto the pillow. Skarmory gave his master a look of disbelief and then an angry peck on the head.

"Ow…stop it. I got pecked enough yesterday…"

Skarmory glared, golden eyes flashing with annoyance at the insistent knocking that still roared through the house.

_What do you mean by "get someone to deal with him?"_ The bird seemed to be demanding. Steven sleepily waved him off.

"I dunno. See if Armaldo's in a bad enough mood to be scary and drive Wallace away. Or get one of Cynthia's Pokemon. You guys have made friends, right?"

Without awaiting an answer, Steven pulled the covers over his head and turned away from Skarmory. The bird snorted, realizing it was futile to rouse Steven when he was tired and short-hopped off the bed. He walked through the doorway to the living room—attempting to fly through sometimes resulted in his sharp wings clipping the doorframe—and then fluttered onto a startled Lucario's shoulder.

The canine had been attempting to tip-toe into the kitchen. That was where the food was, and Skarmory was very defensive about the food supply.

Lucario brushed the bird off of his back and informed him that he was going to the kitchen, because Cynthia was already up, thanks to the ruckus of the annoying intruders. Skarmory told him to go outside and drive away the annoying intruders. Lucario begged to differ, because this was not his house and therefore it was not his job to guard the premises. In the end, Cynthia came from the kitchen and sent her Milotic out the back door to circle around to the front and distract Wallace with her gracefulness for a good hour or two, while they had breakfast.

A few moments after Milotic left, the pounding on the door ceased.

"Steven's not up yet?" The Champion asked, as she sat down at the table with waffles in front of her. With all sorts of food available and the presence of their Pokemon gathered together like one happy family, Steven's house was a lot homier than her own.

Skarmory turned his head as he opened the top cupboard with one talon. He seemed to be offering to go wake Steven up.

"It's alright," she assured him hastily, imagining what kind of abuse the aggressive bird would allot in order to drag his poor Trainer out of bed.

Absently, she fingered the elegant ring she was still wearing. Steven told her he was getting her a real wedding ring and how this one was picked out by their meddling stalkers. It was very pretty, but the extravagance made it unsuitable for everyday wearing. The knowledge that Wallace had been the one to pick it out also made it less pleasant; Cynthia had to admit though, the Water-type Trainer had a good eye for jewelry.

As though merely thinking of him summoned Wallace to action, the knocking started again, this time even louder and with more obnoxiousness. Apparently, Wallace had lost interest in admiring Cynthia's Milotic. With a sigh, the Champion munched down the last bite of waffle, put down her fork, and went to the door. She unlocked it, swallowed the food in her mouth, put a sufficiently stormy and icy and authority-radiating expression on her face, and swung the door open stiffly.

"What do you—_Lance_?" Cynthia blinked at the red-headed Champion of the joint regions of Johto and Kanto, who stood besides Wallace and her Milotic. Her voice, which had been intentionally cool and dignified, dropped a pitch in shock. She blinked in confusion. "Why are you here?"

"Cynthia," The Dragon Master greeted with a serious nod, unbothered by her slight hostility. He looked a little sullen and dubious about something. His eyes were intently scrutinizing her as though he was unsure whether it was Cynthia he was talking to, or a Ditto in disguise.

"What…?" she asked, squirming slightly under Lance's stare. She refused to drop her gaze from his, crossing her arms and putting a blank look on her face.

Milotic glided over to her and Cynthia automatically held up the Pokeball for the Water-type to dive into, keeping her eyes fixed fearlessly on Lance's.

And then Wallace slapped Lance on the back, causing the Dragon Master to scowl and look away. "I know she looks the same and all, Lance, but I assure you—it's true."

"What's true?" Cynthia asked warily. A little bit of hope sparked up in Lance's eyes. Wallace crushed it a moment later, with, "Why, you're getting married to Steven, of course!"

Cynthia's hesitation in responding served as confirmation enough for Wallace. He turned and patted Lance on the shoulder. "See? Told you."

Lance seemed to visibly droop a little, his eyes darting briefly to the ground in what Cynthia recognized as his _wounded pride_ expression. After removing his eyes from the ground, Lance gave Cynthia another disbelieving look, his gaze then resting hesitantly on the ring on her finger. He shook his head slowly, a slightly awed smile appearing on his face. "I still can't believe it. But…" His tone was warm and genuine. "Congratulations."

"'Atta boy," Wallace grinned in approval. "You're a good sport. Now pay up."

At that, Lance's smile faded and he rolled his eyes. He muttered something and reluctantly handed over a very large wad of bills. Wallace smirked in knowing triumph.

Cynthia stared at the money. For a moment she was absolutely silent and still. Then she said very, very slowly, her voice low and flat, "You guys…made a bet on this."

Wallace merely raised an eyebrow. "What, Steven didn't figure it out and tell you?"

Lance held up his hands defensively, sensing and wisely attempting to placate the storm slowly gathering around the Champion of Sinnoh. "I didn't see any harm in it. Wallace claimed that _you_ guys were getting married, and of course I wouldn't believe it. I mean…you and Steven?"

Cynthia didn't like the way Lance was saying it, but she supposed he did have a point. Before Steven, marriage or any such relations had simply never crossed her mind. And the way the Johto Champion said it, apparently Steven had never seriously considered it either.

Lance continued. "And then Wallace actually bet money. Of course I was going to accept and try to do damage to his overinflated ego."

Wallace gave an indignant sniff at that. Cynthia rolled her eyes and turned her attention to him.

"Alright, other than coming to gloat," she said coolly to Wallace. "Why are you here again?"

He ignored her cold tone and spread his hands in a friendly gesture. "Well, we have a wedding to plan right? I've already started planning—we have half of it done already! Oh, and I should tell Steven that I lost all of the stones and stuff I took from his house."

"You _what?_"

Lance winced at the flat steely glare she was giving and inched back a little. Wallace laughed sheepishly. "Well you see, I met this little boy, a Trainer who just started, and he had an Abra. That Abra really didn't know how to control its powers and accidently teleported him on top of a really big cliff and he couldn't get down. While I was climbing up to rescue him, all of the stones slipped from the bag and fell into a deep black gorge that apparently leads to an underground river and…"

"You lost _all_ of them?" Cynthia demanded, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"Not all of them," Wallace hastily assured her. "There was one that I managed to catch. That was…the Shiny Stone, I think."

Cynthia's spirits rose a little, but then he continued. "But I gave that to the kid after I got him down. He had a Roselia which he really wanted to evolve, so…"

Cynthia shut the door in his face.

* * *

><p>About a half hour after going back into lockdown and refusing to answer the door until Wallace gave up and left, Cynthia went to wake Steven up. It was at the request of Cradily who seemed to want something, but couldn't find it. Lucario helped him look in the cabinets, but whatever they were looking for eluded them.<p>

Cynthia stepped into Steven's room where she spotted him still fast asleep in his bed. It looked more like he had collapsed from exhaustion than peaceably gone to sleep last night. His shoes were tossed in a corner and his blazer was carelessly heaped onto the back of a chair, the metal cuffs he usually wore on his arms, on the floor. Steven had also apparently forgotten to remove the red kerchief around his neck; with the exceptions of his jacket and shoes, he had gone to sleep fully dressed.

She shook her head mournfully at the mess and gathered the askew blazer, straightening it on the chair back. Cynthia also put his shoes upright and lined them up neatly against the wall, placing the metal cuffs onto the table. She straightened and glanced at Steven again.

Cynthia loathed waking him because asleep, he also looked positively adorable. There was a small frown on his face, like even in his dreams he was concentrating madly on the precise excavation of rocks. She smiled in amusement and quietly slipped over. Steven didn't stir as she swept a few stray strands of silver-blue hair out of his face. She said his name. Still no reaction.

"Come on, it's almost nine," Cynthia coaxed, shaking him gently. "And Cradily wants you to get up." _And I need you up so we can discuss how to deal with the stalkers planning our wedding behind our backs. _

Steven mumbled something but didn't wake. Cynthia barely suppressed her mirth at his expression and at the way he curled a little tighter into the covers. Something inside her was melting, fast, and she needed this person awake before he completely obliterated the remaining vestiges of her dignity. She leaned down and brushed him lightly on the cheek, saying in an enticing voice, "I made waffles. _Blueberry_ waffles."

Finally, Steven produced a small _mmrh_ sound and slowly opened his eyes. He blinked a few times groggily. "Oh…hi."

"Good morning," Cynthia informed him gravely, finding it easier to not burst into random spurts of laughter now that he was up and not adorably fast asleep. She waited until he seemed a bit more fully conscious and then cut right to the chase. "Cradily wants something. They're looking all over the cabinets."

"Oh," Steven yawned, rolling fully onto his back. "He probably wants Tamato Berries, his favorite. We're out. I'll have to go find some later…"

Cynthia nodded absently and then got to what she really wanted to complain about. "Wallace visited earlier."

"Yeah I heard him banging on the door," Steven replied with a smile, as he sat up. "Is he gone now?"

"Hopefully, but I'm not going outside to check," she answered wryly. "One, he lost all of the rocks he took from you. Two, from what I got from Milotic, he's not only planning our wedding without our permission, he is also inviting everyone and their mother to it. And having global television stationed there for twenty-four hour coverage."

"Global tele—," Steven sighed, completely disregarding the part about his lost stones. "…_Why?_"

The last thing either of them wanted was for Wallace to throw some giant extravagant party with too many people and force them to come.

"Because he's Wallace," Cynthia suggested shortly. "I don't get why he's going this far either. He already got the money from Lance."

"Lance?" At this, something clicked in Steven and he blinked once and then blinked again. "It was _Lance_? The Champion? Dragon Master Lance?"

"I don't know any other Lance," Cynthia replied in amusement, reminding Steven of something similar he had said to Wallace long ago. "Apparently they made a bet."

"I thought so," Steven snorted. "But I didn't think it would be Lance." _Is he really the gambling sort?_

"Well he knows us pretty well, though we haven't talked these few months," Cynthia pointed out. "So he doesn't know what's…going on."

Steven laughed, and an odd glint flashed in his eyes. "So he's our ally."

"For what?"

"For getting away from Wallace and his ridiculous excuse for a wedding, of course," Steven stretched and then rose from the bed, reaching for his blazer. "Knowing him, he's probably sulking about how he lost the bet. I'm sure he'll be glad to strike back at Wallace any way he can. We'll…plot our own revenge later." The former Champion turned and smiled in that way of his at Cynthia.

"Now…I think you mentioned something about blueberry waffles earlier."

* * *

><p>"Here."<p>

Lance slid the fancy silver envelope across the desk with the grimness of a prisoner on death row.

Cynthia regarded the offending envelope for a lazy moment, and then slowly picked it up, plucking its contents out. She unfolded the single sheet of paper and read the words there, inked in extravagant cursive and gold print.

Deafening silence roared through Lance's office, the mood rather tired and damp like the cloudy morning skies visible from the window.

"What does it say?" Steven ventured, after a few more seconds.

"Bad things," she said finally, putting back down the official wedding invitation, courtesy of Wallace. On it was listed a ridiculous number of guests (Cynthia didn't even know half the people listed) and mentions of planning of absurd events and decorations. It was an invitation to a wedding—her wedding?—that Cynthia did _not_ want to attend. "How do we stop him?"

"If you don't show, he will hunt you down anyways," Lance said, as if reading her mind. "But the good news is, not all of the wedding invitations have been sent. There were too many to send at once."

Cynthia didn't know if that was good news or bad news.

"As far as I know," continued the Dragon Master with a very serious look on his face. "The only ones who have received invitations so far, are myself, members of the Elite Four, and a few Gym Leaders. In order to stop Wallace, we will have to prevent him from mailing out the rest. That way, we can call the whole thing off safely."

"Prevent him from mailing out the letters? How would we—," Steven began. Lance pinned him down with an odd look.

The Dragon Master carefully took the envelope back from Cynthia and held it up to the window as though imagining the rays of sunlight streaming in were blades slicing it through. He turned it slowly, saying, "He has to keep all of the unmailed letters somewhere, right? Letters are…flammable."

Before either of them could attempt to figure out what that meant, Lance had put the envelope down and began twirling what looked like a bright red CD on the desk. Steven recognized it as the TM for Flamethrower. He blinked several times.

"…you want to commit arson?"

Something like a smirk tugged briefly at Lance's mouth. "It's not arson if we're training by that area and one stray Fire attack 'accidently' brings the place down and happens to destroy all the letters too," He said with an otherwise completely straight face. "Cynthia. Do any of your Pokemon know Fire attacks?"

"Garchomp used to carry Flamethrower," she said slowly, wondering why she was answering him at all, because the idea he was presenting seemed completely illogical and incongruous. "But it was replaced with Brick Break for better all-around coverage against—,"

"Perfect," interrupted Lance flatly, the Technical Machine in his hands glinting in a rather malevolent fashion. "We'll have Garchomp attempting to relearn Flamethrower and then 'accidently' burn some things down because she hasn't mastered it fully."

"This…isn't going to work." Cynthia muttered, because Garchomp _did _master Flamethrower for one thing.

Lance rose, smoothing out the edge of his cape. His voice was calm and cool. "Trust me. I'm good at what I do, and this will work out fine. Now…Dragonite would want to go for an evening flight, so please excuse me."

They watched in slightly disturbed silence as the Dragon Master slipped off, with only a flash of his flapping crimson cloak waving a goodbye. Steven chuckled and remarked lightly, "Well, I know Lance is many things, but I didn't count pyromaniac as one of them."

Cynthia shook her head fondly as she took Steven's hand and walked with him out the door. "He's infiltrated too many criminal organizations for his own good. They've all rubbed off on him."

* * *

><p>"This isn't going to work," Cynthia sighed again. She regarded the small two-story office building at the edge of a rural community, surrounded by an empty parking lot and mostly flat grassy land. "Why'd we even agree to this in the first place?" She wondered to herself.<p>

_Because you really want to get back at Wallace, _her ego told her. The Champion pointedly ignored that and fixed her gaze up on the unsympathetic white sky. The clouds had not cleared up in the afternoon, but remained like a thick stuffy shroud that clogged up the sun. Even without blazing sunlight, the weather was still hot. It wasn't even a kind of comfortable vacation-like hot that the Sevii Islands had; it was humid and depressing and draining.

"How'd you find out where Wallace keeps his letters anyways?" Steven was asking warily. Lance's only reply to that was a faint smile, as he scanned over the office building in a manner that could only be described as predatory.

"There's no one in the building and no one comes on a weekend. Let's begin," was all he said out loud. He glanced meaningfully at Cynthia. The Champion of Sinnoh rolled her eyes at the absurdity of it all and addressed Garchomp.

"We're going to relearn Flamethrower today," she said. The Dragon-type looked distinctly puzzled.

"It's just for today," Cynthia clarified, but this only served to confuse Garchomp even further.

_Why am I relearning a move for one day?_ She seemed to be asking.

Cynthia gave up on avoiding the subject. "We need to burn part of this building down," she said honestly. The dragon turned her head and took a long look at the office building. She seemed to chuckle and the expression on her face said, _Well why didn't you say so in the first place?_

Cynthia shook her head ruefully and, after fingering the reassuring edge of a spare TM for Brick Break in her pocket, she extended the TM Flamethrower towards Garchomp. The dragon lowered her head so that her Trainer could place the CD there. Garchomp obediently closed her eyes as she allowed the knowledge of Brick Break to slip from her mind.

"Machine set," said Cynthia with one last sigh. The crimson TM began to glow with an intense white light and then dissolved altogether a few seconds later. Garchomp opened her eyes and gave her Trainer a nod to say that the procedure had worked.

"That should be good," Lance remarked. He pointed to a window on the second floor of the building. "I checked and the letters are kept in that room. We just have to burn that section."

His hand went to his belt and he lobbed the first Pokeball into the air. His Salamence appeared with a short roar. "Now, we put on a show in which Salamence and Garchomp are battling to practice their Flamethrowers, which ultimately 'accidently' hit the building."

The Champion of Sinnoh made another pessimistic sound, but brightened considerably at the prospect of a battle at least. Steven stepped back, his Armaldo and Cynthia's Milotic at his side in case the flames got out of control. He truly doubted that this was a viable solution to anything, but Lance seemed extremely confident about getting away with it, and Steven supposed that the Dragon Master pulled these sorts of things enough to know about them. And it wasn't like he had thought up of a better option.

"Let's go then." For a moment, Cynthia puzzled over what move to attack Salamence with and then remembered she was only allowed to use one. "Right…Flamethrower."

Garchomp obeyed and launched a spurt of fire at her opponent. Salamence dodged easily, intentionally letting the attack hit the parking lot near the building. The asphalt hissed as the flames danced above it in searing sparks.

"Flamethrower!" The Dragon Master called. Salamence apparently had an even bigger appetite for destruction because he aimed completely for the office building. The roaring flames blasted the target window apart, leaving the frame blackened and small fires springing up.

Steven cringed at the sound of shattering and seething glass and winced slightly as a chunk of windowsill fell to the ground with a noise that could have been a cry of pain.

Cynthia didn't need to give any more instructions to Garchomp. The Dragon-type took to the air and began shooting flames haphazardly at the dodging Salamence, sweeping fire at the land and then setting the room with the letters completely ablaze. She seemed to be enjoying herself.

Steven yelped as he dodged a stray fireball and after shooting Lance a slightly reproachful look, he let out a long sigh and had Armaldo begin putting out the wilder fires with Water Pulse.

It wasn't long before the desired room was nothing but ash, and a good section of the surrounding area was sufficiently charred. Milotic finished dowsing the remaining flames, after making a morose sigh of her own. Garchomp landed next to her, smoke still streaming from her jaws and what looked like an exhilarated grin on her face. The Water-type gave Garchomp a look of almost disapproval at the dragon's obvious enjoyment of wanton destruction—which was ignored.

"There," Lance said calmly. "Looks like an accident. Our training got out of hand and we managed to put out the fires, but sadly, one room in the building became severely damaged and all of its contents were burnt to ash."

"Wallace will probably figure it was us," Steven pointed out with a small smile, imagining his friend's reaction. Something like a challenging spark flashed in Lance's dark eyes.

"Like I said," he remarked to Cynthia with a rare humorous grin. "I wanted to do damage to his overinflated ego."

She rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>Steven sipped his coffee, staring at the empty desk before him. He was told that Wallace would arrive in a few minutes. Until then he had to wait patiently, having nothing to do except slowly drink his coffee and stare at the various posters and random apparel for Pokemon Contests that the Hoenn Champion kept in his office.<p>

Steven wasn't nervous, by any means, because Wallace probably wouldn't get angry, but he felt guilty about destroying something his friend meant well with. Well, Wallace's methods of "meaning well" never turned out well at all, and so Steven's actions were quite justified.

_But still_, the former Champion's conscience insisted. _You'll have to apologize._

And that was why he had gotten up early and traveled to the Hoenn League Headquarters.

The door opened and Steven almost flinched. He intently watched, as the Champion stepped in. Wallace wasn't wearing his sweeping white cloak, but otherwise he was in his usual garb along with that familiar white hat. There was a blank look on his face that was impossible for Steven to read. Then Wallace turned and seemed to notice his guest.

"Ah, Steven!" He exclaimed, pretending to be vastly surprised and delighted. "What brings you here?"

He coughed lightly, wondering how to start. "Actually…about that fire…"

"Hm?" Wallace raised an eyebrow and regarded him for a moment. Then the flamboyant Champion burst out laughing. He staggered a step to the right and probably would have fallen over if he had not caught himself by leaning against the wall.

Steven was left hopelessly confused and wondering if his action of destroying the letters had somehow broken Wallace's mind.

Gradually the hysterics died down. Wallace wiped some nonexistent tears from his eyes and said, his voice still broken with a few chuckles, "Ah _that_. No worries. I had a feeling that you would try to stop me. But I didn't actually expect you to _burn _something down. Didn't seem like you. You're not the sort that goes about and blows things up."

"It was…Lance's idea," Steven confessed, a little relieved, and also unsurprised at Wallace's last statement—because before today, he had _never_ participated in anything close to intentionally destroying property.

At this, Wallace began snickering again. "Lance's…idea…" he gasped between mild hilarity. "So you went to him. Well I guess he deserved his revenge. Don't worry, don't worry," he said, waving a hand dismissively at the questioning and slightly concerned look on Steven's face. "Everything's fine."

Wallace gave himself another moment to calm down and then sat down at his desk so that he was across from his friend. "Actually," he said, straightening his hat over his aquamarine hair. "I wasn't going to invite everyone in the universe, like I said I would. I wouldn't do that to you on your big day." He leaned back in his chair and continued with a chuckle. "Honestly though, I thought it would be fun to provoke you."

"Fun to provoke me huh?" Steven snorted.

Wallace shook his head with renewed mirth. "Well you _are_ rather slow. If it wasn't for me, you would be plodding at a pace that wasn't going anywhere anytime. And you would probably take eons to start planning about _planning _a wedding."

"Thanks," Steven said dryly.

The Champion merely grinned and absently tapped a pen on the surface of his desk. "The wedding, by the way, is in about three weeks. The only people invited are the ones who have the invitations already, and I arranged for…things to keep out random media people. Just a nice, small gathering like you would want, right?" He grinned again, eyes dancing blithely. "Oh and the food. You can't forget about the food. There will be _excellent_ food. By the way, I was thinking of giving Metagross a floral-patterned paint job and perhaps making that ol' metal dinner plate the flower girl…"

Steven calmly resisted the urge to hit him and deliberately folded his hands in his lap.

Wallace continued cheerily, "Anyways, your father has gone to find Cynthia's grandmother who actually didn't know about any of this. All in all, I think it'll be pretty fun." He looked Steven over and nodded like he was approving of something. "You and Cynthia," he declared. "Are perfect. I still can't believe that I never thought of it before."

"Thank you Wallace," was all Steven could manage. The Hoenn Champion reached over gave him an affectionate pat on the back.

"Anytime, my friend," said Wallace merrily. His voice softened. "I'm glad you're happy." Then he declared, loudly again. "Now, didn't you have a trip to Sky Pillar with Cynthia?"

Steven did not bother to ask how Wallace knew that and rose to leave. Then, a thought struck him. "Do I still have to pay for the fire damage to that building?"

"Well yes," Wallace replied, bursting out into laughter again. "It wasn't even mine, you know."

* * *

><p>"Do you think we can get closer?" Cynthia whispered, turning back. Steven glanced cautiously behind her.<p>

"Probably. I don't think he'll attack unless you start bothering him."

She nodded and brushed a strand of hair away from her right eye before stepping delicately from behind the half-shattered pillar they were standing behind. She carefully maneuvered around some debris and stopped just twenty feet away from the massive green dragon coiled at the center of the top of Sky Pillar. Garchomp was close to her side and bared her teeth lightly, ready to spring into action at any moment.

Rayquaza had already spotted them, but didn't react except glancing at them once with lazy golden eyes and then putting his chin back down. Garchomp was openly glaring at the bigger dragon, but the legendary seemed too indifferent or too sleepy under the midday sun to do anything. After a moment, Rayquaza seemed to go back to sleep altogether, his head resting on a smooth rock.

"Wow," Cynthia breathed, awestruck by the majesty of the creature.

"Usually, Rayquaza doesn't need to rest here for long," Steven said, looking at the resident guardian of the skies fondly. "But ever since May caught and then released him, he visits more often. He's not exactly tame, but sometimes he'll let you go right up and give him Pokeblocks. He still prefers those over Poffins."

Cynthia had been reaching into her pocket. Steven chuckled and handed her his Pokeblock Case. She took the unfamiliar object and dumped one of the neat colored cubes into her hand. She turned to see Rayquaza wide awake, looking at her with interest.

"Looks like you were right," The Champion laughed as she slowly stepped towards the dragon, Garchomp close behind.

Rayquaza shifted, causing Garchomp to tense, but the Legendary was only stretching and then slowly rising. The Sky High Pokemon seemed to recognize Steven and gazed at him briefly, calmly allowing Cynthia to approach.

"Hello," she said. She held up a Pokeblock questioningly and then tossed it. With surprising agility, the green dragon snapped the treat out of the air and then rose to his full height. Garchomp growled.

Cynthia swore the legendary dragon gave them a nod before uncoiling and then rising into the air. After hovering there for a moment, Rayquaza shot back into the sky and vanished into the clouds.

Watching the beast fly away filled Cynthia with a sense of giddiness and an urge to go flying herself. She hopped onto Garchomp's back, startling both the Dragon-type and Steven.

"Cynthia?"

"Come on," she replied with a placid smile. "Let's go."

"Go where?" Steven asked, though he tossed Metagross's Pokeball before them anyways. She merely pointed east and the Steel-type Trainer barely had time to scramble onto his Pokemon before she took off. Metagross blinked once before launching after her.

They were winging with great speed high above the open ocean, climbing higher with each moment. Steven took a few minutes to admire the view and then blinked as he saw the island that was EverGrande City flash by. They were flying into the less charted parts of the sky, leaving Hoenn behind as they soared at a pace few Pokemon could hope to match.

"Where are we going again?"

Cynthia smiled to herself, recalling the way he had said something similar when they had first met. That time, she had been full of hesitation and conflict and had no idea what was going on with herself whenever she looked at him. That seemed so long ago…

"We're going to my house," Cynthia called over her shoulder, in answer to his question. She felt his curious stare on her back, because the way she said it told somehow him they weren't headed to Celestic Town. She smiled again and urged Garchomp into a graceful spiral.

They flew.

The wind was almost a visible silver ribbon that curled among the clouds, leaving a trail to follow. Garchomp was vaguely following that trail, weaving over and under it, dodging in and out, with her Trainer on her back. Her tapered wings afforded her unmatched maneuverability which Garchomp happily employed as she dove, glided, twirled like an indigo comet. Cynthia was riding with no hands, the only thing keeping her on her Pokemon being the centripetal force from the loops.

Cruising smoothly on a completely straight path and doing no fancy acrobatics whatsoever, Metagross intentionally lagged behind its Dragon companion because it was not interested in getting accidently crashed into. Steven sat with his legs dangling off Metagross's side, as he watched Garchomp coil in another breathtaking pattern in front of them. He had seen Winora ride before, demonstrating her mastery of the skies, but Garchomp's speed and grace still put all of the Gym Leader's birds to shame.

Cynthia's silvery laughter was carried by the friendly wind, and Steven thought he could have sat there forever, high above everything else, just watching her fly. Her golden hair shimmered with brilliant luster in the sunlight, thrown by the breeze.

Below them, the clouds rushed by, a white-paved road.

Garchomp then made a sharp bank to the right and seemed to be descending. After a pause, Metagross sped up and followed. The clouds streamed by and gradually, land came back into view. They skimmed over a shallow ocean bay, the mists parting to reveal trees.

They landed next to a large roaring waterfall. The cascading water caused a thin shroud of light mist to swirl around Steven's legs as he hopped down from Metagross's back.

They were in a deep forest, surrounded by green and foliage and giant trees which formed mystical passageways and sonorous depths. Near the foot of the waterfall was a medium-sized house poised proudly on a stone foundation carved out of the very cliff side.

"So…where exactly is this?" Steven inquired lightly, his eyes brightening as he took in the magnificent landscape.

"My house," Cynthia replied simply. "I really don't visit very often at all."

"I mean, what region is this?" He glanced around. Nothing could be seen beyond the thick trees except for the infinite blue sky and the roaring ocean. He heard the distinct cries of various Pokemon, but none of them emerged to give hint where they were.

Cynthia grinned. "That is something people have yet to find out."

She began walking towards her house. Steven stared at her back for a moment and then hurried after her, tailed closely by their two Pokemon.

"Sorry," Cynthia said as they entered. "The place is a mess."

There was a mountain of paper strewn over a large desk and many boxes stacked against a computer. A nearby shelf was stuffed with books, a few dusty volumes on the couch or on a chair. Cynthia turned on a lamp shaped like Finneon which cast a bright rosy glow over the room.

"It's fine," Steven paused to admire some stone relics in another glass case. "You have a pretty nice place."

She laughed sheepishly and cleared some papers off a table, turning the lamp off again. "Alright, forget this. I'll have to clean up first. For now…let's go out for a walk, shall we? The weather is lovely."

The sight of the lustrous blue sky and mild sunlight was indeed very alluring and Steven happily followed her back out. Behind them, Garchomp made a slightly exasperated sound that could have meant _make up your mind, won't you?_ She grumbled something to Metagross, who only gave her an amused glance before gliding after their Trainers.

The air was fresh and the scents of the forest were soothing. There was a nearby stream that babbled, the sound of water running over rocks like airy laughter.

It had indeed been a long time since Cynthia visited her own house. She only came when she was doing research and wanted privacy to mull over a whisper of a legend or the remnants of some myth. It was an isolated area and though she had been asked occasionally, Cynthia never did give away the location. Even the region was a secret, after all.

A green leaf fluttered past her head. The singing of the brook melded with the sigh of the ocean. Cynthia smiled at the sunlit forest around them.

She was suddenly aware that Steven had his arm around her. She hadn't even noticed because of her musings. Cynthia blinked at up him curiously and smiled as he hugged her closer. As she snuggled close to him, she heard him say, "You know, the wedding's apparently in three weeks."

"Huh."

"Are you nervous?"

Cynthia thought about that for a good second. "Actually, I have not given it much thought."

He laughed, the sound making her close her eyes and rest fully against him. "Where do you want to go afterwards?"

At that, Cynthia opened her eyes and grinned. "Have you heard of the Abyssal Ruins in Unova?"She could practically sense his delight.

"I think that is a brilliant idea." As Steven's lips brushed her hair, he added lightly, "I hope there aren't any Probopass there."

Cynthia couldn't help but burst into laughter. "Actually," she said, as she drew closer. "The ones we met on Mt. Coronet…We owe them big-time."

So saying, their lips brushed and each offered a half-formed thought of thanks to the big-nosed Pokemon whom had gotten them together in the first place; said Pokemon were probably still roaming somewhere in the caves of Sinnoh and had most likely forgotten about them long ago, but Cynthia decided that she would never be able to think of poking fun at Roark's Probopass ever again.

Steven got a firmer grasp around her waist and pulled her tight. His mouth pressed fully to hers—and once again the world shrunk so that they were the only two people that ever existed and mattered, and that was that.

Standing frozen to the side, with a stunned expression of utterly appalled astonishment, Garchomp was openly gaping at the pair. Metagross calmly reached out and pulled lightly but firmly at the dragon's wings with one of its claws. Garchomp flinched slightly at the contact, turning to glare. She was met with an impassive crimson stare that boded no argument.

_Let's leave them alone._

Metagross flashed another glance at the couple, gave the dragon another meaningful look, before turning and gliding behind a tree, a respectable distance away. Garchomp stared at her Trainer in sheer disbelief one last time, shuddered, and then hastily followed after her metallic companion.

They pulled apart, and Cynthia made a small pleased sigh, feeling light and floaty and serene. Steven's fingers softly combed through her bangs, brushing down her neck. She gazed upwards and saw his contented gray-blue eyes, half-closed and contemplative.

"By the way…" he breathed, in a tone that was half serious.

"Hmm?"

"I love you." He said it lightly, in a way that suggested the words were filler material that really didn't need to be said in the first place, and that he was saying it just to complete some unknown ritual that didn't matter. His tone though, was gentle and genuine and Cynthia hugged him tighter.

He was right though. He really didn't need to say it out loud at this point, but she was glad he did anyways—no matter how it came out.

"Mmh." Her mouth quirked into a smile. "I figured," she replied, bringing her lips back to his.

They were magnets, pulled together by a funny twist of fate, and they would stay like that, for the rest of the way.

* * *

><p><em>The End<em>

* * *

><p>And that's that. We're finished yay! ^.^<p>

What'd you think? Absurd and ridiculous? Haha yeah, probably. I hope it was entertaining at the least though.

In the end I decided to keep it lighthearted, because you know what? Why not? Serious, solemn romance is not my thing. In fact, romance in general is not my thing, because through this I discovered that I fail at it! :D That's okay though, because I still enjoyed writing this and I'm glad if you enjoyed reading it.

As for me, I have two random unrelated one-shots in stock to post soon if you're interested. I'll probably take a (lengthy?) break before attempting any more multi-chaptered madness. As for Steven and Cynthia...well, I love them together though I really don't know if I'll be writing more with them and the whole I-fail-at-romance thing. So let's keep it at maybe. xD

Looking back on this, I do spot some grammar issues and stuff. Looks like my writing still needs polishing. Oh well, practice makes perfect and fics are the best things to practice on. :D

Anyways, thanks again everyone and as always, have a nice day~! ^.^


End file.
